El Rey Loco
by Ina Laufeyson
Summary: Loki es el juguete sexual favorito de Odín.
1. Introducción

Odín, Padre de Todo, rey de Asgard, defensor de los nueve reinos y padre de Thor (el Dios del Trueno); ha dejado atrás las guerras, ha aprendido a manejar los nueve reinos en completo orden, a pesar que dos reinos estaban deshabitados donde tenía encadenados a dos criaturas bastante fuertes: uno era Surtur.

Con los años adquirió sabiduría y con ello logró la paz con todos los reinos, usando treguas de por medio en algunos casos pero solo existía un problema. El único reino difícil de convencer a tener una alianza para parar la guerra era Jotunheim.

Pero Odín logró su objetivo después de una última batalla con su enemigo casi eterno: Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim. Laufey no se cansaba de insistir por el poder y la gloria de Odín. Tampoco se cansaba de sacrificar a sus propios guerreros y criaturas en batallas. Laufey no aceptaba la derrota, mientras más perdía, más sostenía la idea de haber descubierto alguna debilidad de Odín y con ello dejaba en paz al rey de Asgard sólo por algunos años para luego volver a amenazarlo y empezar otra guerra creyendo que ahora tenía una mejor estrategia. Y ahora, en la última batalla, Laufey tenía la esperanza de que en sus tierras Odín estaría perdido, sin ventajas ni estrategias, Odín no conocía bien las tierras de Jotunheim, no tanto como Laufey las había preparado con miles de trampas.

Mas Odín logró vencerlo una vez más pero esta vez Laufey lamentaría esa derrota porque su hijo menor, el único en quien tenía las esperanzas clavadas, había sido descubierto. No es como si le avergonzara, no le importaba que su hijo fuera algo diferente, cuando importaba más la magia que portaba. Su nombre era Loki, los humanos habrían dicho que tenía menos de 8 años y que era la criatura más linda jamás vista. Al menos así lo pensó Odín al no poder apartar su mirada de él mientras miles de ideas nada inocentes se creaban en su mente.

Laufey dio todo de sí en la batalla para poder recuperar a su pequeño porque no le agradaba la lujuria en los ojos de Odín hacia su heredero. Hizo todo porque Loki pudiera desaparecer de la batalla pero fue en vano, el poder de Odín había despertado en toda su magnitud impidiendo que Laufey pudiera salvar al niño y peor: vencer al rey asgardiano.

Odín tomó a Loki en sus brazos, quien había caído en un sueño profundo por un hechizo que le había lanzado.

—Una sola amenaza y mato a tu hijo —fueron las últimas palabras de Odín antes de desaparecer.

Laufey destrozó su palacio por su impotencia y no haber podido salvar a su hijo. Lamentó la pérdida haciendo que todos en Jotunheim se sintieran inútiles; habían visto el poder de Odín y no estaban seguro que querer una guerra para rescatar al príncipe Loki.

En cambio, cuando Odín llegó a Asgard, se hizo cargo de mantener a Loki como un _prisionero_ para mantener la paz con Jotunheim. Aunque nadie pudo ver al jotun, y nadie sospechó qué es lo que Odín llevaba en brazos cubierto con su capa roja.

Era Odín y nadie sería capaz de pensar lo peor de él.

.

* * *

.

Agradecería mucho que lean esta nota:

_Las advertencias están en los tags y añadiré aquí también para que luego no digan que no lo dije: _

_Esta historia contiene pedofilia._

_Lo importante es que aprendan que NO lo estoy romantizando, NO van a terminar juntos (Odín y Loki)._

_Este trabajo no contiene amor en lo mínimo, al menos hasta que Thor y Loki se conozcan. _

_De todos modos, el Thorki será muy escaso, trata más sobre los traumas que va a tener Loki. _

_Si por alguna razón te molesta o inquieta, puedes o dejar de leerlo o escribirme (acepto insultos, no me inmuto) pero no te molestes en denunciar._

_Ah, cierto, sólo citaré esto: "A veces el mundo se inquieta con aquello que muestra su propia vergüenza" O.W._


	2. Sacrificio

Había pasado tan solo un mes desde que Odín había traído un supuesto prisionero de Jotunheim para mantener la paz en los reinos menos en la realeza. La muerte de la reina Frigga había sido tan impactante no sólo para el príncipe Thor sino para el pueblo entero de Asgard.

Frigga no era la reina porque Odín la escogió al azar, Frigga era la reina por su magia, belleza y sabiduría: y descubrió a Loki. Ella había entendido que tener a Loki sería una tregua para mantener la paz entre Jotunheim y Asgard pero desconoció a su esposo al verlo tan fuera de sí, la forma en que miraba y tocaba a Loki no era normal.

Discutieron, Odín negaba tal especulación y Frigga pedía que Loki fuera trasladado a Vanaheim. Para Odín tener a Loki lejos de él lo llenó de furia y sin pensar un solo segundo, le atravesó el corazón a la que creyó era el amor de su vida.

Hizo que el funeral fuera rápido para luego enviar a su hijo primogénito, Thor, al único reino donde los guerreros se forjaban de habilidades prometiéndole que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, Thor podría regresar a casa y reclamar el trono.

Quizás Odín en ese momento sí pensaba darle el trono en el futuro, quizá realmente quería que el dolor de Thor por la pérdida de su amada madre pudiera sanar lejos mientras él no solo pudiera reinar Asgard sino gozar de la dicha de estar envuelto entre las cálidas sábanas con el niño robado.

Claro, Loki ya tenía memoria para una temprana edad. Y sus llantos no hicieron el trabajo de Odín nada fácil, pronto lo irritaron que no tuvo otra opción que mantenerlo despierto pero fuera de su consciencia. Mientras pasara el luto de Frigga, Odín no perdió el tiempo de averiguar entre los libros de hechizos, de su ex esposa, aquello que pudiera facilitarle las cosas con el niño del otro reino.

_"Asesinaron a la reina: el prisionero de Jotunheim lo ha matado_." La lengua de todos los asgardianos murmuraba eso porque no había otro culpable para tan cruel sangriento asesinato.

Asgard había reclamado el sacrificio del prisionero de Jotunheim pero Odín no podía matar al niño, no cuando su propósito era satisfacerse con él de alguna u otra forma. Así que ideó un plan para satisfacer a su pueblo sin tocar aún al niño. Además nadie sabía que el prisionero era un niño… el príncipe de Jotunheim, en específico.

La proclamación jamás habría sido sentenciada si Odín no hubiera descubierto entre los libros un hechizo de _transmutación. _

_Dos vidas fusionadas por el precio de tres_

_Dos respiros puros _

_Tres respiros impuros_

Para Odín era tan claro como el agua. Ser Padre de Todo le beneficiaba a no ser sólo un Dios en fuerza y sabiduría sino también en el uso de la magia.

Llamó en secreto a cuatro guerreros. Cuatro guerreros que pasarían desapercibidos por su muerte. Uno tenía sangre real. El muchacho había sido asignado recién a las filas de la guardia real, su nombre era Fandral. De sangre tan pura como su familia y al ser llamado por Odín era una buena señal según él sin saber que estaba en el borde de la muerte.

Cuando el rey los reunió en una sala del palacio les presentó a Loki; el prisionero que sería sacrificado en conmemoración a la difunta reina.

Al principio los guerreros esperaban ver a un jotun maduro y no a un niño, pero antes de que pudieran indagar cayeron en una especie de vértigo. Tres de ellos fueron separados del niño y Fandral, ellos eran el principal asunto del rey. Ninguno supo cómo describir la expresión que llevaba Odín por tomar al niño en brazos.

La magia siempre había sido tan difícil de entender a pesar de ser vista. Pasó tan rápido que ahora Loki, el ex niño azulado tenía ahora la piel más perlada y los ojos color esmeralda mientras Fandral se convertía en aquello que Loki era: un Jotun y aumentaba de tamaño con cada segundo hasta volverse en uno bastante real.

—Mi rey –llamó con horror el guerrero disfrazado de un Jotun, se miraba las manos a pesar del pandemónium que llenaba su mente –¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Un sacrificio exigió el pueblo y un sacrificio voy a darles –dijo Odín mientras ponía una mordaza al pobre ex guerrero Fandral, que intentó luchar contra su rey pero no tenía fuerzas ni para poder mantenerse bien de pie.

El día del sacrificio había sido un regocijo para los asgardianos que no se detuvieron a maldecir, escupir al supuesto Jotun que encadenado y amordazado intentaba gritar la verdad hasta el último segundo de su vida cuando una espada terminó con ella.

Mientras el niño, arrebatado de su reino y su trono, estaba ahora en las cálidas sábanas de una cama dorada.

—Loki, sabes lo que quiero, ¿verdad?

Y Loki empezaba a llorar, no le gustaba donde estaba ni qué le había pasado a su piel y quería estar con su papá. Intentó gritar pero una bofetada lo cayó al instante. Pronto aquella sensación fría a la que estaba acostumbrado desaparecía con el ardor punzo quemante en su mejilla. Por primera vez sintió terror al ver los ojos del hombre que le había levantado la mano.

—Toma esto.

Le tendió una copa de oro con un líquido verdoso. A simple vista Loki supo que algo malo iba a pasar.

El sacrificio del _jotun_ llegó a todos los reinos vinculados con Asgard, incluso a Jotunheim que se horrorizó ante tal noticia. No creyeron que Padre de Todo pudiera asesinar a un niño aunque Laufey no estaba convencido pero pronto el gélido reino obtuvo visitas que los mantuvo ocupados: guerreros de varios reinos allanaban sus tierras dispuestos a arrebatarles la vida. Pronto la raza jötnar se veía expuesta a constantes peleas sin fin y una extinción alarmante por haber sido los que planearon la muerte de la reina Frigga.

Mientras en Asgard, Odín valoraba los libros de Frigga. Eran de una gran utilidad. Gracias a ellos había logrado domar a Loki, hacerlo sumiso y empezar una vida completamente diferente sin ninguna interrupción.

Cada día Loki tomaba de la copa de oro. Y cada día Loki aprendía nuevas cosas mientras las anteriores quedaban en el olvido y cada vez entendía esa obsesión del _viejo _por tocarlo. Y pronto olvidó todo.

—Pronto sanarás, Loki —su padre le daba la copa de oro y Loki lo tomaba. Padre le había dicho que estaba enfermo.

Cada mañana, los ojos de Loki se encontraban con la imagen de su padre. No podía pensar si le gustaba o no la claridad con la que lo veía. Pero añoraba algo, y no sabía qué.

Los labios de Odín le habían enseñado todos los días que el mundo estaba destruido y la vida fuera de esa habitación era peligrosa. Sí, tal vez extrañaba esa vida libre.

—Hace semanas intenté llevarte afuera pero enfermaste, _amor_. Ahora debes tomar siempre tu medicina.

Claro. Loki _recordó _entonces la invasión de los Elfos Oscuros y cómo habían destruido todo lo que pisaban hasta dejar en una ruina su hogar.

—Son seres repugnantes, con el corazón oscuro que es alimentado con la muerte. Ellos nos privaron de una vida normal —le explicaba Odín casi todos los días—, el único lugar seguro es estar aquí.

Si Loki tomaba demasiado de la copa de oro, Odín tomaba nota de cómo reaccionaba como ahora que Loki había entrado en una especie de sueño sin comprender nada. Le interrogó qué era "repugnante", "corazón".

Y Odín lanzaba un suspiro cansado.

—Ya sé qué dosis ahora darte.

Después de varias horas, Loki volvía a reconocer las palabras y volvía a ver a su padre como su único salvador. Y otra vez Odín le explicaba cómo estaban las cosas. Cómo el hechizo de los Elfos Oscuros había borrado la mente de los demás hasta volverlos locos.

—Volveremos a ser como antes, _mi amor._

—Sí, _papi._

Odín le pedía llamarle _papi_, como en los _viejos _tiempos.


	3. Jotunheim

Deshacerse de Thor no fue tan difícil, incluso el pueblo de Asgard aceptó que su príncipe se fuera a Vanaheim a forjarse como un guerrero. Lo que empezó a inquietar a Odín fue cómo los guerreros que iban a cazar jötnar en Jotunheim habían empezado a rumorar que Padre de Todo se había robado al príncipe del gélido reino.

Claramente a Odín no le gustaba eso, sentía que no era verdad, él no sería capaz de algo así. Al menos, eso debían creer todos. Hacer planes ya no estaba en él. Su mente solo reflejaba la imagen del cuerpecito de Loki y no quería perder más tiempo. Mandó a una urgente reunión con los concejales de todos los reinos.

Atosigado por sus consejeros sobre el rumor y, antes de que la gente empezara a escucharlos, obligó a unos de sus soldados decir exactamente lo que Odín le había pedido. Con algo de oro y promesas de obsequiarle un buen puesto en el palacio; el soldado aceptó. Aunque al final su cuerpo descansó bajo el suelo.

—Soy Sonur, soldado en primera línea en batalla para protección del reino de Asgard. Juré lealtad y dar mi vida por mi rey Odín y el príncipe Thor. —El soldado habló delante de los concejales una vez que le cedieron la palabra —. Por una misión de mi Rey, he luchado en Jotunheim para detener a los jötnar de planes maquiavélicos que hasta hace unos días descubrí en su totalidad. El rey Laufey planea, entre sus guerreros, dirigirse a Vanaheim para terminar con la vida del príncipe Thor y así la dinastía de nuestro Rey Odín, Padre de Todo, llegue a su fin. La razón: lo considera su enemigo y quiere apoderarse no solo de Asgard sino de los nueve reinos. Además confesó haber planeado la muerte de nuestra reina. Tengo pruebas, testigos, dos de mis amigos. Si se requiere su testimonio, ellos esperan detrás de estas puertas. Y es todo lo que puedo informar.

Cuando el soldado se reverenció, los concejales entraron en pánico. Para todos los reinos Thor era el futuro rey, el único que podían acepar así que sin la necesidad de escuchar el mismo testimonio de los otros supuestamente testigos, los concejales pidieron al Rey Odín dar alguna posible solución.

Y otra vez la victoria era de Odín cuando su plan fue aceptado: destruir Jotunheim con la fuerza de la gema del Tesseracto que el puente del Bifrost custodiaba.

Poner en marcha la dichosa gema no pareció difícil. Mientras miles de vidas empezaron a perecer en Jotunheim y el mismo planeta se destruía. Miles de jötnar gritaban que era el Ragnarok aunque Laufey estaba seguro que solo era una cobardía de parte de Odín para matarlo. Todos intentaron esconderse pero los grandes bloques, montañas de hielo se derrumbaron, enterrando a varios de ellos y haciendo que muchos supieran que era su fin, pero Odín no pudo controlar el poder. Vio que Jotunheim parecía menos de la mitad del planeta que solía ser, y convencido que Laufey había muerto, se detuvo. Detuvo la destrucción. Por todo ese daño era imposible siquiera que el planeta fuera a ser habitable.

La victoria realmente fue suya.

Pero Odín era consciente que no podría esconder a Loki por siempre y pronto debería inventar alguna otra mentira pero mientras tanto lo mantendría en secreto el tiempo necesario sacando todo el provecho posible.


	4. Balón-Caballo

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene violencia, pedofilia, leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad o pasarse al siguiente capítulo.

**NO** romantizo la violencia, y NO apoyo la pedofilia.

.

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Loki"_**

A Loki le encantaba su nombre. Estaba seguro que una vez pudo dibujarlo.

Cuando _papi_ no estaba, al principio lloraba pero ahora se tranquilizaba pronunciando su nombre en la soledad. _Loki, Loki. _Había algo en su voz que lo hacía tan familiar para no sentirse solo. ¿Alguien a parte de su _papi _ lo había llamado _Loki_? No lo sabía. Quizá cuando los Elfos Oscuros atacaron lo llamaron así pero no podía recordar y otra vez tomó de la copa de oro.

Cada día tomaba un poco, nunca lleno, tampoco a medias. Solo un poco para poder curar su enfermedad. No estaba seguro de sentir el sabor, ni si sabía a algo.

Terminó de tomarlo antes de que las puertas se abrieran dejando verle a Odín. Este entraba y lo llamaba por su nombre extendiendo sus brazos para que Loki corriera a abrazarlo. Y las manos de Odín nunca estaban quietas, siempre lo manoseaban, lo tomaba de las nalgas, le hacía cosquillas solo para tocarlo más.

Entonces comían y si era necesario se bañaban juntos.

Luego Loki era acostado en la cama mientras Odín, desnudo, se ponía encima de él y lo empezaba a desnudar lentamente acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Y luego empezaba a besar su pecho. Algo de todos los días. _Como en los viejos tiempos._ Al principio, Loki se negaba y por eso Odín había esperado hasta que la medicina ayudara en su fantasía. Y ahora Loki sentía pequeñas cosquillas en su piel por las barbas de Odín.

Odín tomaba la pequeña mano de Loki y lo llevaba a su miembro. Por alguna razón a Loki no le gustaba pero no opuso resistencia porque le dolían demasiado las mejillas y el pecho por los golpes. Esta vez no quería sentir dolor. Aunque pronto esos golpes dejarían de ser reales, él los olvidaría con cada gota de la medicina que tomara.

Era tan solo un niño y no sabía cómo quería ser tocado Odín. Con su pequeña mano acariciaba el pene de su _papi. _Y pronto el pene se ponía rígido y empezaba a humedecerse derramando gotas transparentes y a subir de temperatura. Al menos, el niño lo sentía caliente y pegajoso.

Pero cuando Odín le tomaba a Loki el pene, y empezaba a frotarle, Loki no sabía qué debía hacer. Y tampoco se le ponía rígida o caliente como la de Odín. Así que solo se le quedaba viéndole a los ojos fijamente.

Y llegaba el momento en que Odín separa las piernas del pelinegro y empezaba a frotarse contra él de manera gentil hasta ser brusco y dejar a Loki deseoso de que se levantara y pudiera respirar.

Si Loki sabía algo era que eso no era todo, que faltaba algo más para complacer completamente a su _papi_.

El líquido lechoso que Odín expulsaba era más pegajoso y era justo el momento que Loki esperaba porque solo así su padre dejaba de frotarse contra él, lastimando su parte genital. Sólo así podían dormir.

_Loki._

Su nombre era real. Estaba seguro. Como estaba seguro que una vez su piel fue azul.

_Odín_.

Era su padre pero no estaba tan seguro. Y pronto eso dejaría de importar.

.

**_"Jinto"_**

Antes de abrir los ojos, escuchaba una palabra. Creyó que sería su _papi_. Pero esa no era la voz de Odín.

Un día su padre entró en la habitación con un objeto extraño: tenía la forma de un caballo y era de unos sesenta centímetros. Cuando Loki miró a su padre, éste le sonreía mientras acomodaba el objeto delante de él,

—Ven, Loki. Solo debes ponerte así. No, abre las piernas. Sí, ahora sujétate de la cabeza. Ahora intenta saltar en esa postura. A eso se le dice _cabalgar_.

Y Loki daba un brinquito sin mucho esfuerzo y como por magia, brincaba un poco más por el rebote del objeto. Sonrió, de alguna forma le divertía. Y ese sería el único momento alegre que tuvo como niño jugando.

El balón-caballo al ser esponjoso rebotaba. Ahora se quedaba encerrado en la habitación solo, brincando y poder así pronto _cabalgar _con su padre. No estaba seguro cómo pero estaba encariñado con el balón-caballo.

Quizás estuvo brincando demasiado o su enfermedad empeoraba pero cuando su padre volvió por la noche, a Loki le dolían las piernas.

Sabía que estaba mal cuando su padre le tocaba demasiado pero esta vez se sintió bien. El hecho de masajearle las piernas le hizo sentir cómodo. Pero luego los gruesos dedos de Odín se dirigían más arriba, separando por completo sus muslos y con una sensación gélida, el dedo de su padre se empujaba dentro de él.

Loki se puso nervioso porque le dolía y sintió miedo.

—¿_Papi? _—un quejido lastimero detuvo a Odín.

Cuando Loki pudo ver las manos de su padre frente a él, creyó que ya no haría nada de eso pero lo hizo. Odín solo se bañó los dedos en aceite para seguir empujando dentro de él.

Y cuando el dedo entró, Loki lloró. Pero no por dolor, lloró porque algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo. Por primera vez Odín no se frotó esa noche con él, mientras lo calmaba con besos en su rostro.

—Loki. Mi querido Loki. Ya acabó.

Y al día siguiente Loki sintió no solo sus piernas adoloridas sino su cadera arder. Pero de todos modos se puso a brincar poco a poco en el balón-caballo porque era lo único que podía hacer en ese solitario cuarto.

—Ah Loki, eres un buen niño. —Odín siempre elogiaba a Loki al verlo cabalgar cada día el juguete.

Y como cada noche, empezó a dilatarle el ano. Con el pasar de los días, Loki se adaptaba hasta presionar los dedos de Odín cuando éste tocaba una parte que parecía hacerle cosquillas aunque causaba algo de dolor.

En todas esas noches Odín no se frotó con Loki. Suficiente tenía con tocarlo en todos los sentidos y luego su parte favorita: hacer que Loki practicara la felación.

Al principio Loki casi le había mordido la punta del pene. Pero ahora, Loki aprendía cómo chupar y succionar. Cada día aprendía cómo hacerlo bien para que su padre sonriera y le mimara. Sus pequeñas manos aprendieron a recorrer cada centímetro del pene de su padre. Aprendió a perderle el asco. Supo dónde frotar, dónde hacer presión. Con su pequeña boca lograba meter el pene de su padre en toda la boca y empezar a sacarlo y meterlo hasta hacer extraños ruidos y cuando su padre se tensaba o gruñía, Loki estaba preparado para alojar la _leche _que se disparaba desde la punta del pene y se lo tragaba para mirar a su padre por alguna aprobación.

Y Odín siempre lo aprobaba.

.

**_"Saar"_**

Montar el balón-caballo ya no fue divertido.

Cuando Odín le pidió lo _chupara, _Loki lo hizo como siempre pero antes de lograr que su padre expulsara la leche éste le pidió que lo _cabalgase_, y Loki no quiso… no encima de Odín.

Jugar con el balón-caballo no podía ser lo mismo con su padre porque supo que debía cabalgar algo más que solo sentarse y empezar a brincar. Pero al final de cuentas lo hizo cuando unos golpes y amenazas cayeron sobre él.

Con las mejillas empapadas de lágrimas, Loki se puso de horcajadas en las piernas de su padre. Miró el pene erecto de su padre entre sus piernas y le causó terror: ahora ya no serían los dedos de Odín introduciéndose por su ano, ahora era algo más grueso y feo.

Su padre le ayudó a bajarlo lentamente encima el pene y cuando estuvo por completo sentado, Loki no pudo respirar y sus ganas de llorar regresaron. Era muy grueso y no se sentía cómodo. Sintió arder sus mejillas por vergüenza y dolor.

—Pronto, _mi amor_, ya no dolerá.

Y Odín empezaba a tomarle de la cintura para elevarlo tan solo un poquito y devolverlo a la posición inicial. Esa fricción hizo que Loki se quejara mucho mientras incluso gritara cuando Odín lo hizo más y más rápido. A Odín poco le importó cómo se sentía Loki, si lo estaba o no lastimando, para él todo era perfecto. Había esperado días para al fin ser solo uno con el niño que robó. Ahora eran solo los dos y su amor.

.

**_"Yjta"_**

Decir que la muerte de Heimdall fue otro asesinato como el de Frigga sería sospechoso para Asgard. Decir que lo mató por traición el pueblo de Asgard querría saber a detalle la alta traición. Así que después de asesinarlo ocultó su paradero y a quien preguntara se le respondía que tal vez había escapado con alguna asgardiana a una aventura.

Ahora, por no ofender, un simpático asgardiano llamado Skurge era el nuevo guardián del Bifrost. No tenía ni la mitad de los poderes de Heimdall. Skurge pasaba sus tardes visitando otros reinos, o estaba en compañía de bellas damas dispuestas a escuchar sus aventuras, o algunas veces escapar a otros reinos para pasarla bien. Y Odín no le reprochaba, es más lo alentaba diciendo que estaba en su derecho divertirse. Entonces, Skurge pensó que tal vez Heimdall encontró alguna maravilla en algún mundo y por eso se fue.

Odín estaba satisfecho; Skurge era un tonto pero no tanto como para abrirle a alguien el Bifrost. Ni siquiera al mismo Thor si se lo pedía. Skurge siempre esperaba que se le ordenara abrir la puerta dimensional por el Padre de Todo.

Mientras que Thor, un muchacho llenándose de fuerza y valor, se enfrentaba a nuevos retos. Pero ninguno era sobre el amor, él era demasiado joven. Y aunque Loki fuera más joven ya sabía lo que era el amor.

—Te amo, _papi _—era solo una oración sin sentido para Loki. Mas hacer el amor era diferente y tal vez, solo tal vez le empezó a gustar.

Cuando el primer hombre vio que estaba desnudo se avergonzó y buscó una manera de tapar su desnudez pero a Loki poco le importó estar desnudo.

Estaba creciendo. Aislado de las personas, escondido de la verdad, provocando en sí una mente inocente, incapaz de saber más que un niño de 8 años. Su mente era un pequeño campo de conocimientos básicos pero todos perversos. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era usar ropa. Mayormente estaba siempre desnudo.

Ya no le impresionaba ver a Odín desnudo, mostrando las arrugas en sus muslos, el bello blanquecino en su pecho, el abultamiento de su estómago con marcas de estrías y grietas. Lo que a Loki le daba curiosidad era el miembro de Odín.

No entendía cómo algo flácido se volvía tan duro, húmedo, caliente y grande. Era como si de pronto despertara y tuviera vida propia. Y su mayor intriga: cómo podía lanzar eso leche y por qué ahora ya no la tragaba, sino se derramaba en su interior.

Loki miraba su miembro tan pequeño, tan diferente al de Odín y por primera vez comparó las cosas y se sintió lindo sin la necesidad de que Odín se lo susurrara mientras se introducía en él. Intentó sonreír pero un quejido salió de sus labios. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas: estas le ardían y estaban un poco hinchadas, más el lado izquierdo. A veces no recordaba qué pasó, pero a veces sí.


	5. El susurrador

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene violencia, pedofilia, leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad o pasarse al siguiente capítulo.

**NO** romantizo la violencia, y NO apoyo la pedofilia.

.

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

"Merzne"

La primera vez que Loki eyaculó, tuvo miedo. Ahora su pene era el que actuaba como el de Odín: se ponía duro, se humedecía y crecía. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía y pronto cada embestida cada toque se sintió bien.

Esa pequeña sensación tan satisfactoria pronto le gustó tanto para pedirle a su padre volver a hacer el amor una y otra vez. Nunca imaginó que derramar _leche_ fuera tan placentero. Esa sensación Loki jamás lo olvidaría ni dejaría de sentirlo por muchos, muchos años.

Estaban pasando los meses y Loki se había vuelto un experto cabalgando sobre su padre. Odín siempre aspiraba su aroma como si fuese una flor. Le tocaba tan desesperado por la cintura y Loki se dejaba, deseando que pronto pudieran fusionarse para buscar su propio placer.

Su cuerpo estaba creciendo, su cabello también y Odín parecía más obsesionado con tomarlo una y otra vez. Ahora el amor entre padre e hijo era más larga y agotadora pero con una satisfacción mutua.

El rey Odín se mostraba más jovial ante su pueblo, lleno de energía y bondadoso. Daba regalos, aceptaba treguas, si era necesario hasta desaparecía a la gente que causaba problemas justificando que era la única manera de mantener la paz y, es que el pueblo aceptaba mientras hubiese comida, menos muertes. Para el pueblo ya no existía una Frigga. La habían olvidado porque la sonrisa de su rey lo había borrado todo.

"Saar"

Un golpe fuerte sacudió el silencio de la habitación.

Loki había olvidado tomar de la copa de oro y Odín siempre le pegaba si era así.

—Lo hago por tu bien, para que sanes —después del golpe Odín parecía un viejo anciano débil apoyándose en los hombros del ahora muchacho Loki.

Lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos pero ninguna salió. Solo una delicada línea de sangre de sus labios. Nada que temer mientras no fuera de sus partes íntimas.

Un tirón de su cabello lo obligó a ver directamente los ojos de su padre mientras seguía diciéndole que nunca debía olvidar tomar de la copa de oro. Y Loki realmente lo había olvidado, no entendía por qué su padre se ponía loco cuando lo olvidaba, además ya se sentía muy bien.

Y entonces un beso se estampaba en sus labios, se presionaban tan fuertes que Loki no sabía que la sangre pudiese saber tan asquerosa cuando la húmeda y caliente lengua de Odín se empujaba en toda su boca llevando a cada rincón su esencia.

Loki empezó a desvestir a su padre, sabía que si hacían el amor ahí, antes de comer, su padre volvería a amarlo y ya no golpearlo. Tocó la piel arrugada, buscó la manera de poder meter sus manos bajo la enorme túnica que Odín llevaba y poder acariciar el miembro ya despierto.

Pronto ambos estaban desnudos y Loki boca abajo para ser penetrado sin preparación. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda por el placer y empezó el vaivén, tan furtivas, tan calientes, tan húmedas y pegajosas que hacían un ruido como si el agua estuviera saltando en un charco. Algo que Loki creía era posible.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi _amor._

_._

_._

**"_Fendoo_"**

Loki despertó llorando por un dolor en su vientre y lloró aún más cuando sus mejillas ardían ante las lágrimas, al tocarlas notó que tenía una especie de heridas. No recordaba qué había pasado.

Odín estaba preparando algo y al rato le tendió la copa de oro pero con otra cosa que sabía bien. Y pronto su vientre ya no dolería.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Loki asintió y abrazó a su padre, escondiendo su rostro en el ancho pecho del hombre que siempre estaba ahí para él.

—Tengo miedo —se atrevió a decir Loki, pensó que tal vez debería hablar sobre las voces que a veces escuchaba.

—Loki, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, tal vez te ayude a mejorar.

Loki asintió sin decir nada más, tal vez no era correcto hablar en ese momento sobre ello.

Una sábana voló en la habitación hasta caer sobre Loki y pronto Odín apareció junto a él, sonriendo y con una mano le acarició el rostro.

—Quiero que obedezcas.

Loki asintió y Odín salió debajo de la sábana. Loki fue empujado suavemente para que caminara, pero sus pasos fueron tan torpes que Odín tuvo que pasar su brazo por su hombro para guiarlo. No podía ver nada y ahí estaba, caminando en completo silencio, Loki empezó a asustarse, sabía que no estaban en la habitación, que estaban lejos. Entonces, sólo entonces vio cómo su padre volvía a él bajo la sábana.

—Loki, tranquilo. Los elfos oscuros no nos encontrarán.

Poco a poco la sábana fue cayendo al suelo y Loki sintió un aire completamente diferente, más fresco y libre. Al instante, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza por la repentina fuerte luz que brillaba en el cielo. Llevó sus pálidas manos a su rostro y empezó a gritar por su padre mientras caía al suelo.

—¡_Papi, _los elfos! ¡Los elfos!

Odín sonrió con burla, estaba muy seguro que Loki jamás escaparía, ni podría estar sin él un solo segundo. Le abrazó fuertemente para calmarlo mientras le hablaba del sol, las estrellas que antes podían ver sin problemas hasta que los elfos oscuros osaron atacarlos.

—Éste es el sol, no lo mires directamente Loki —sonrió viendo la inocencia de Loki —ves, ahora te quema más.

Pero a Loki poco le importó, poco a poco una inexplicable felicidad lo invadió. Se sentía libre, aunque empezó a temer por el repentino calor que le brindaba el sol, pero con algunas explicaciones de Odín, supo que el sol no podía hacerle daño.

Y días después Odín le mostraría más del cielo, sólo si le apetecía.


	6. Lady Sif

La primera vez de Thor fue Sif. Eran unos adolescentes que en una noche de fiesta descubrieron lo que era el sexo.

Eran amigos pero después de eso terminaron siendo amigos de sexo. No estaba mal visto en Vanaheim, mientras Sif no quedara embarazada y Thor la abandonase.

Pronto Thor se enamoró de una de las mujeres más fuertes: era una Valkiria. Era muy difícil acercársele a pesar de ser él un príncipe, la valkiria lo evitaba. Y estaba en su derecho. Ella conocía a Thor y sus jueguitos con sus amigas y ella no quería ser del montón ni ser la reina ni nada. Ella tenía su plan y ese plan era servir al rey de Asgard.

Cuando los estudiantes para ser guerreros cumplieron la mayoría de edad, un mensaje de Padre de Todo llegó haciendo saber sus deseos. Él pedía guerreros valientes para vigilar las puertas de sus aposentos.

Y Sif fue asignada para esa labor junto a su compañero Hogun y otros que no son necesarios mencionarlos. Pero la valkiria no fue asignada, ninguna, y se frustró de saber que Odín requería guerreros que nobles y valerosas valkirias.

Thor nunca se había preocupado por volver a su hogar, porque una parte de él sabía que añoraría a su madre: Asgard era la imagen de su madre y no estaba preparado para regresar. Y tampoco extrañaba a su padre ya que éste lo visitaba a veces y no podía negar que lo veía rejuvenecido. Pero le dolía ver a sus dos amigos marcharse, bien podría ir con ellos pero se negó a sí mismo diciéndose que necesitaba más tiempo.

Así sus misiones eran ahora más arriesgadas. Thor estaba dispuesto a poner orden en los reinos sin que su padre tuviera que arrasar pueblos enteros. Para Thor su padre era un ejemplo a seguir, sus tácticas de guerra y treguas siempre habían sido sensatas. Pero ahora había cambiado, y Thor no dejó pasar esos repentinos cambios de su padre. Pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Aún era muy joven para entender bien lo que era reinar. Y por eso no se sentía listo para volver a Asgard y sentarse en el trono.

Después de todo, su padre estaba bien y no había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿no?

.

o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Sif nunca dudó de llegar a ser una de las mejores guerreras más jóvenes y ahora que estaba en el palacio custodiando las puertas de los pasillos que llevaban a los aposentos de Odín y algunas habitaciones que no debían ser jamás abiertas si no eran por el mismo rey, la llenaban de orgullo.

Nunca olvidaría el primer día en que Odín les dio la orden de custodiar las entradas, no permitir que ningún intruso arrimara siquiera su cuello más allá de los guardias. Hablaba de las habitaciones como de algo peligroso, como si tuviese dentro de ellos algo que pudiera terminar con la vida de todos. Y ella tenía muchas razones para creer que había _algo_ escondido ahí por cómo Odín pedía reportes de si habían escuchado algo de alguna de las habitaciones.

Y lo peor era cuando el pasillo estaba cubierto con un manto negro y detrás había más guardias forrando todas las entradas. Aunque Odín había pedido que nadie viera más allá de los pasillos, Sif siempre se daba la vuelta para ver siempre lo mismo: guardias bien armados hasta las uñas.

Mientras pasaban los días, Sif se mordía la lengua por preguntar al rey qué había en las habitaciones y porqué sus aposentos estaban en un lugar así. Pero su amigo Hogun le recordaba que hacerlo sería muy inapropiado.

Con el pasar de los días, siguió cuestionándose muchas más preguntas. ¿Por qué Odín los llamó ahora y no antes?


	7. Uvas y manzanas

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Contiene violencia, pedofilia, leerlo bajo su propia responsabilidad o pasarse al siguiente capítulo.

**NO** romantizo la violencia, y NO apoyo la pedofilia.

.

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

Loki estaba recostado en el pecho de su padre mientras enredaba sus dedos en los vellos de este.

—Quiero volver a ver el sol, _papi_ —fueron las quedas palabras de Loki.

Odín le había mostrado el sol, la luna y Loki había sido feliz por días. Pero no podía arriesgarse a mostrarle más y menos cuando estaba molesto.

Hace tan solo unos días había recibido un mensaje en lengua jötnar. Era una amenaza.

Creyó haber matado a todos. Pero la firma era del Rey Laufey.

Se sentó para mirar a Loki. El niño ya había crecido. Bien podría devolverle a Laufey y estar en paz pero no, Odín quería a Loki aunque ya había crecido y parecía iba a crecer más y ser más alto que él. Loki era suyo niño o adulto, era de él.

—Pronto verás mejores cosas que solo el sol.

Loki no sabía si podía ser posible. En varios libros, Odín le había mostrado cómo había sido el mundo antes de haber desaparecido: varios animales en el césped (no podía recordar sus nombres), personas diferentes a ellos…

—Es hora de comer, _mi amor._

Loki se sentó para ver cómo su padre ponía la charola en medio de la cama. Se tapó las piernas, estaban verdes por las patadas que Odín le había dado hace unos días al no tomar otra vez de la copa de oro. Y ahora, simplemente le había mordido el labio, parecía molesto y Loki no recordaba si había tomado o no de la copa de oro.

—Ahora comeremos de otra manera, Loki. Ven, recuéstate y separa las piernas…

Si había algo que amaba Odín aparte de la belleza era la obediencia del chico. Pero en ese momento estaba molesto, enojado por un mensaje que supuestamente era de Laufey:

**_Mi cara será lo último que verás antes de morir._**

No podía negar que fuese falsa, y tampoco podía negar que tenía miedo. Miedo de ser asesinado no. Miedo de ser expuesto ante todos.

Y ahí estaba el hijo de Laufey, a quien había cuidado y alimentado. Y Laufey lo amenazaba a él, con matarlo. Debería de agradecerle por no haber matado a su hijo. Se prometió que sería él quien mataría a Laufey mientras se cogía a su hijo delante de él.

No tenía a Heimdall para que ubicara el paradero de Laufey, pero tenía espías, pero haría lo posible porque lo encontraran. Además llamaría el único escuadrón que no le fallarían: las valkirias.

Tomó dos uvas.

"_Estoy alimentando a su hijo. Debería agradecerme_", las palabras se repetían en su mente mientras se ponía en medio de los muslos de Loki y con un dedo introducía una uva en su ano. Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin entender nada. Y otra y otra uva fueron introducidas cuidadosamente.

—Ahora empuja, Loki. Necesitas comer.

Loki sin saber cómo empujó, o en este caso pujó, y las uvas salieron como disparadas en las manos de Odín. Por primera vez dudó del amor de su padre, dudó de él cuando le obligó a comer de esas uvas salidas de su ano. Su estómago se revolvió pero igual las comió. No podía enojarlo.

Y otra vez las uvas hacían su recorrido dentro de él para luego empujarlos, esta vez antes de que empujase, Odín puso su boca entre sus piernas para comerlas él. Le pareció _asqueroso._

Odín tomó una pequeña manzana que la bañó con aceite. Loki se tensó y empezó a abrazar a su padre dejándole besos al ver lo que se venía.

—_Papi, papi_, eso no. Prometo tomar mi medicina siempre. _Papi_…

Pero fue en vano, Odín hizo de las suyas, tan ciego y sordo estaba en meter la manzana en el ano de Loki que no vio la sangre, no escuchó los llantos… y fue demasiado tarde, la manzana ya no podría salir.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Loki estaba bien. Estaría acostado por unos días sin poder caminar.

Una sanadora lo curó, o le salvó la vida, pero no pudo hacer nada con su destino una vez que Odín, su rey, terminó con ella.

Claro, Odín no podía confiar en nadie, él mismo se encargaría de los cuidados que Loki requería. Agradeció que el chico estuviera _dormido _ la mayor parte del tiempo y nunca viera a la sanadora.

Pero pronto se reprochó por el descuido que tuvo. Había iniciado con Loki una sesión muy peligrosa, no era tanto si podía ser algo sencillo con las uvas, el plátano, pero una manzana, _¿en qué estaba pensando?_, además no le había dado de la medicina, la única cosa que podía hacer que Loki no recordara nada de lo que ocurriera recientemente.

Tomó las pálidas manos de Loki sintiéndose un poco culpable y preguntándose cómo el monstruo de Laufey había podido tener un hermoso hijo.

Pasaron días y Loki fue un dolor de cabeza para Odín. No quiso lastimarlo y por eso le ofreció de la _medicina_ para que pudiera estar callado, sin quejarse del dolor.

Loki jamás le preguntó por qué sentía dolor en su parte íntima ni por qué le dolía caminar. Pero vio cómo Loki sentía algo de escalofríos cuando Odín le ofrecía uvas.

Lo dejó recostado en la cama, sin darle de la medicina, no era necesario ahora que estaba mejor.

Una vez fuera, a Loki le picó la cabeza por dentro.

"_Estoy enfermo, muy enfermo_", se dijo y tomó de la copa de oro que estaba vacía.

Entonces escuchó un ruido…

Se sentó apenas cuando la puerta se abrió y vio un nuevo rostro.


	8. Traición

Sif no era tonta.

—Extraño a Thor.

—Yo también —declaró también Hogun.

—Con él aquí no sería aburrido. Es obvio que habríamos resuelto lo que sea que custodiamos.

—Y estaríamos metidos en problemas. Thor siempre busca problemas, Sif. —Sonrió Hogun con nostalgia —aunque no me importaría.

—Y por eso, aunque no esté, yo quiero entrar a los aposentos de nuestro Rey.

Sif juraba haber visto a una mujer entrar por los pasillos junto a Odín que parecía bastante alterado. Como también juraba que nunca la volvió a ver salir. No era como si Hogun la hubiera visto, Odín y la mujer aparecieron por otro camino que pasan casi desapercibidos excepto por ella.

Esperó a que Odín saliera de sus aposentos, lugar donde siempre entraba. Estaba harta de no saber qué cuidaban. Quería saber por qué Odín se la pasaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro, por qué comía ahí, por qué no dejaba que ni la servidumbre limpiara esa parte del palacio. Y qué pasó con la mujer.

—No voy a ser cómplice de esto, Sif—exclamó enojado Hogun. A él no le importaba lo que cuidaban pero sí le importaba lo que su amiga estaba a punto de cometer: traición. Era sabido por todos los guardias que nadie debía entrar ahí, ni ellos mismos.

—Sólo dame una oportunidad…

A pesar que Hogun era un guerrero leal, no podía negar que también sentía mucha curiosidad.

—¿Y qué pasa con los guardias que hay en los pasillos? Si pones un solo pie ahí, ellos te detendrán.

—Tengo un plan para ellos —miró casi rogando a su amigo para que no la detuviera.

—Tienes que ser rápida —le advirtió—, si te atrapan me atrapan a mí también.

Sif asintió casi con júbilo. Entonces espero y sólo cuando estuvo segura de que Odín no volvería hasta la noche, se dio media vuelta para avanzar por el pasillo tan personal de rey. Empujó las cortinas negras con calma y ahí estaban varios guardias forrando el pasillo.

—Padre de Todo ha olvidado algo en sus aposentos, me mando buscarlo —la voz de Sif mostraba seguridad y veracidad. Esperaba que los guardias no le preguntaran nada más.

Pero su voz hizo un eco. Los guardias no movieron un solo músculo y eso no la detuvo para avanzar lentamente. Había algo que la incomodaba con cada paso, había algo en esos guardias que le causaban miedo y pena.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de los aposentos de Odín, ya no quiso saber qué había detrás de esas puertas. Ahora quería darse la vuelta y regresar a su puesto pero sus manos actuaban por sí solos y ya abrían la puerta. Asomó su rostro para ver los alrededores y antes de dar un paso escuchó una hermosa y jovial voz:

—¿Quién eres?

El aire para Sif no existió, hizo un esfuerzo por verlo bien pero el miedo la hizo cerrar las puertas y volver hacia su puesto.

Tal vez era el destino, cuando llegó a su puesto, en menos de dos segundos apareció Odín.

Sif estaba segura que se aparecería hasta más tarde pero al parecer ese día era otra excepción. Trato de actuar normal, cambiar su expresión de pánico. El rey pasó de largo casi corriendo donde Loki.

—¿Qué viste Sif? —preguntó Hogun al ver tan aterrada a su amiga. —Odín…

—Hogun, estamos perdidos, olvidé advertir a los guardias —casi lloró —lo olvidé. Ahora ellos se lo dirán.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Odín confiaba en sus guardias, si había escogido a Hogun y Sif como los principales era porque estaba muy enterado de la relación que tenían con Thor. Ellos darían sus vidas por Asgard y eso era suficiente. Tampoco se preocupaba que Loki desapareciera. Los guardias no romperían su palabra y Loki, él no era capaz de escapar, era un chico de diecisiete años pero con la mentalidad tan infantil que apenas y sabía manejar una cuchara. Ni siquiera sabía su edad.

Pero había olvidado llevarse la medicina, Odín sabía lo peligroso que a veces podía ser para Loki tomarlo seguido, y como esa tarde estaría muy ocupado no necesitaba que el muchacho estuviera drogado.

—Alguien estuvo aquí —esas palabras alarmaron a Odín. Rápidamente le cuestionó quién, cómo era y qué le dijo.

Ahora Loki lanzaba quejidos al verse sujeto brutalmente de las manos, los ojos de su padre habían perdido la cordura. Por primera vez Loki vio miedo en los ojos del viejo.

—Lo vi aquí —Loki logró soltarse de su padre para luego llevar su dedo índice a su ojo —aquí estaba y luego desapareció.

Luego señaló las velas. Odín revisó la copa de oro: Loki se había tomado todo. No pudo regañarlo, si lo regañaba lo podría confundir ya que siempre lo regañaba cuando no lo tomaba. Salió del cuarto con un sentimiento de nerviosismo, llamó a Hogun y Sif para hacerles preguntas. La planta que le daba a Loki de beber era sin duda alucinógena y que viera a alguien podía ser una alucinación. Pero igual quería asegurarse que fue así ya que sería la primera vez que Loki alucinaba.

—¿Estos días, vieron a alguien caminar cerca de mis aposentos?

Tanto Sif como Hogun lo negaron diligentemente.

Si Odín se atrevía a preguntar a Loki si era un hombre o mujer, él no podría decirlo ni podría explicar bien las cosas. Miró a ambos guerreros pero no parecían esconder nada.

—Tienes que decirme qué viste —exigió Hogun una vez estaban solos —Padre de Todo nos llamó como si ya supiera todo.

—Yo vi a un niño, ¿sí? No sé si era niño o niña… ah, era un chico. Su voz. ¿Pero no crees que sea extraño esto? —Sif miró alrededores y con voz bajita dijo aquello que ya le daba mala espina—: Odín salió a preguntarnos solo a nosotros si alguien pasó por nuestras narices. Luego se fue. ¿Por qué los guardias de los pasillos no fueron interrogados?

Y Hogun no supo qué responder.


	9. La copa de oro

Al principio, Sif se sintió orgullosa de pertenecer a la guardia real más confiable. Quizá otros dirían que fue porque era amiga del príncipe pero no, ella era lo suficientemente astuta y tan fuerte como Thor para obtener sus objetivos. Pero ahora sospechaba que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Otra vez, estaba en los pasillos dispuesta a saber más del chico aunque primero debía hablar con los guardias. Pasaron días y Odín ya no los interrogó a ella ni a Hogun. Sin duda, ellos no la delataron. Empujó las cortinas y ahí estaban: firmes y atentos. Aclaró su garganta y con menos formalidad les agradeció el silencio ante el rey, y de nuevo sus palabras volvieron a ser ecos hasta que observó las botas de los guardias; estaban llenas de polvo. Ellos parecían estatuas sin siquiera mover los hombros al respirar. Sacó su espada, era la única forma en que los guerreros se pusieran en defensa mas nada sucedió.

A veces se preguntaba de dónde obtenía tanta valentía como ahora que estaba acercándose a uno de ellos y con una mano le quitaba el casco del _guerrero_ descubriendo así un cadáver dentro de la armadura. Ahogó un grito y con calma volvió a poner el casco en su lugar. Miró a los demás y supo que todos debían estar igual o peor. No entendía cómo es que no apestaban el lugar pero se encaminó hacia los aposentos.

Ahora entendía por qué nunca los vio llegar ni retirarse. Siempre creyó que eran guardias que llegaban más temprano que ella y se iban más tarde por resguardar directamente los aposentos de Odín.

Abrió las puertas y lo vio, esta vez entró. Él seguía ahí, semidesnudo en la cama y con una expresión de sorpresa de verla otra vez.

—Hola—Sif intentó sonreírle pero el muchacho rápidamente se puso de pie quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella y tratando de imitar su sonrisa intentó acercarse a Sif pero una sombra de miedo inundó su bello rostro —tranquilo, ¿cómo te llamas?

—_Papi _estará feliz.

Sif no entendió nada pero bajó su mirada al cuerpo del muchacho lleno de manchas rojas como si alguien las hubiera mordido o besado hasta marcarlo a propósito.

—¿Odín es tu… _papi_? —tan solo pronunciarlo le llenó de un inexplicable asco y pocos segundos después sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había algo que le gritaba que viera bien al chico pero se negó, no quería imaginar nada.

—¿Qué es _Odín_?

Miró al muchacho, tan hermoso, delgado… miró alrededor de la habitación, era grande sin duda, era los aposentos de Padre de Todo después de todo. Había una puerta que dirigía al baño, se dio la vuelta para ver más allá del muchacho. La cama era enorme, una pequeña mesita estaba apoyada en la parte derecha y encima había una copa de oro. Solo eso. No había ropa, no había armarios, no había libros, no había nada.

—Tu nombre…

—¿Nombre? Nombre, nombre —el muchacho pareció pensarlo demasiado intentando recuperar algún recuerdo mientras Sif tragó seco al ver al chico actuar como un niño pequeño.

—¿Cómo te dice _papi_?

—Loki. _Papi _me dice Loki. —Sif le sonrió aunque pareció más una mueca de disgusto, no le agradaba que Loki pronunciara ese "papi." —¿Cómo escapaste? Los elfos oscuros son muy malos. Pero _papi _dice que pronto todo terminará.

La voz del Loki era muy jovial, hermosa y muy clara que parecía tener otro acento. Sif se acercó a la mesa y tomó la copa de oro e inmediatamente Loki se la arrebató. Parecía triste y molesto, pero a Sif le importaba otra cosa, había logrado tomar una muestra de lo que sea que tuviera la copa. Llevó su dedo a la nariz sin percibir nada, había algunas mezclas de plantas relajantes.

—¿De dónde eres? —y por la expresión de Loki supo que no le entendió —¿Cuántos años tienes?

Loki miró sus manos y estuvo a punto de mostrarle siete dedos pero se detuvo tomando en sus manos otra vez la copa de oro que contenía algo verdoso. Sif sintió otro olor en particular al estar muy ensimismada otra vez con la muestra en su dedo. Buscó por la habitación algo que pudiera decirle qué era todo eso y entró al baño seguida por Loki. Ahí vio unas flores, no cualquier flor, estas eran hermosas pero peligrosas: Floripondio o Trompeta de ángel.* Entonces otra vez llevó su dedo a la nariz esta vez más lentamente y pudo notar ese olor tan particular de escolpolamina.*

Miró a Loki horrorizada.

—¿Hace cuánto… tomas esto todos los días, Loki?

—Mh… _papi _siempre lo trae. —dijo después de pensarlo.

—No, no debes tomar eso—señaló Sif la copa negando con la cabeza.

—Estoy enfermo y _papi_ me…

¿Realmente alguien _enfermo _debía tomar una poción que era en sí una droga para que actuara de manera autómata y perdiera su razón? No, eso se usaba para violar mujeres y luego no recordaran nada, o para drogar a todo un pueblo y asesinarlos sin que pudieran sentir dolor –una muerte digna en las leyes de Vanaheim-, no había nada bueno detrás de esa planta. A no ser que fuera para dormirlo mientras lo curaban pero ¿qué sería la enfermedad tan grave? Además estaban esas marcas en el cuerpo de Loki.

—Está bien. Escucha muy bien, Loki. —Loki sonrió al escuchar su nombre de labios de otra persona que no fuera Odín—A… a _papi _no debes hablarle de mí. _Papi_ tiene que encontrarme, ¿sí?

Y ante un descuido de Loki, Sif le arrebató la copa de oro y corrió al baño a vaciarla en las alcantarillas y lo llenó con agua sin saber cómo haría para que Loki no llorara mientras balbuceaba palabras inentendibles. Realmente parecía un niño. Pero sí entendió que Odín lo castigaría.

—Loki, es lo mismo. Cuando _papi _venga solo tomas de la copa y no te castigará. —Llevó a Loki a la cama donde lo sentó y lo cubrió con una sábana. —Recuerda, _papi _tiene que encontrarme, no le digas nada de mí, ¿sí?

.

* * *

.

**NOTA: **

_***Brugmansia**: Trompeta de ángel o floripondio, es una planta de bellas flores con forma de campana, muy conocida en el norte de Sudamérica. Esta flor, que habitualmente es utilizada para decorar, contiene **escopolamina**, también conocida como burundanga._

_La **burundanga** es famosa por su potencia analgésica, que hace que la persona que la toma pierda la voluntad y actué como un autómata, a menudo sin recordar después qué es lo que ha hecho. _

_Y nuestro Odín le ha estado dando esto con otras cosas más para jugar con la mente de Loki. _

_Como es un fanfic, Sif podrá saber qué había en la copa ya que ella supuestamente siente que es Escolpolamina o Burundanga, algo que es difícil de percibir, ya que no tiene olor_.

_Y cabe recalcar que usaré la palabra **floripondio, **antes usé Brugmansia pero ahora ya no quiero :v por ahí descubrí que Brugmansia es el nombre científico y el nombre común es floripondio y me parece más bonito. _

_Nos seguimos leyendo, reverencias~_


	10. Una carta

—Nuestro rey iba a encontrarte ahí adentro, ¡pudiste perder la cabeza!

—No pienso perder la cabeza, Hogun —Sif sacó la flor de Trompeta de ángel y Hogun casi se atora con el aire al reconocerla —sí, es justamente eso lo que tengo. Hogun necesitamos que Thor vuelva… algo extraño está pasando ahí adentro.

—Sólo hay un muchacho y ya.

—¿No te gustaría saber por qué ese muchacho toma poción con floripandio? ¿Por qué nuestro Rey lo cuida tanto?

Hogun, molesto, sacó su navaja para afilar su lanza. Para él, Sif estaba exagerando. Bien podría ser un muchacho a quien Odín estaba ayudando.

Mientras ambos intentaban hablar desapercibidos, Odín estaba preparando la comida para Loki.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando?

Y Loki no supo qué responder.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, mi _amor. _Vamos, toma tu medicina.

Y Loki tomó la copa en sus manos, viendo el agua y no la medicina verdosa. Antes de que su padre se acercara a él, lo tomó y algo dentro de él se sintió feliz de engañarlo_._

—Ahora ven, vamos a comer.

Loki esperó que Odín lo castigara en cualquier momento por no tomar su medicina real pero no pasó nada, se acercó a comer y vio a su _papi _acariciarle el miembro para que dentro de pocos minutos estuviera excitado y listo para hacer lo de siempre. Pero esta vez, todo sería diferente.

Odín se recostó en la cama boca arriba y abrió sus piernas mostrándole a Loki toda su desnudez.

—Ahora tú serás mi _papi_. —Su voz fue casi un jadeo.

Loki se puso de entre las piernas ajenas sin saber qué hacer pero sus manos parecían otras que se pusieron a acariciar a su padre hasta llegar a su entrada. Metió un dedo haciendo que Odín soltara exagerados gemidos y en poco tiempo, Loki lo estaba penetrando.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Thor estaba feliz.

Cuando recibió un mensaje de su amiga Sif, no supo cómo tomárselo. Ella no era de escribir a alguien, no es que no supiera, pero en ese reino las cartas que no fueran de política eran para los románticos. Sif no lo era. Y esa carta contenía una extraña y hermosa flor que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar pero aun así no entendía a Sif.

Leyó la carta y sólo puso completa atención a una frase que le pedía que regresara a Asgard. Al parecer estaba sospechando que algo estaba pasando en el palacio y había un muchacho en todo eso.

Miró varias veces la carta girándola, intentando entender completamente su contenido. Miró la flor y nada, no entendía nada y antes de releerla lo interrumpieron.

—Ay, Thor, estas cosas no se leen estando ebrio —le fue arrebatada la carta por una de las mujeres de la posada que también estaba ebria y se reía igual que Thor como si estar ebrio hiciera muchas cosquillas—. ¡Pero mira, una carta de amor! —se burló mientras se reía tan fuerte que Thor la acompañaba divertido mientras más cervezas llegaban a sus manos.

—Es de una amiga, quiere que regrese —le arrebató la carta a la mujer para doblarla y tirarla a la chimenea, aun estando ebrio supo que nadie debía leerla—. Bien le dije que no volvería hasta ser un verdadero hombre.

Había demostrado toda su fuerza, había logrado mantener paz en varios reinos y había dejado de extrañar a su madre, pero no quería regresar. Sabía que siendo rey no podría darse esos lujos de emborracharse y meterse a la cama con cualquier mujer. Ahora temía eso.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso —el aliento a alcohol de la mujer mareó a Thor pero de excitación y pronto ambos se dirigieron a una habitación privada para seguir sus juegos coquetos con ahora sus cuerpos semi-desnudos. Pero la flor cayó al suelo y la mujer aun tambaleándose logró alzarlo y mirarlo con cierta diversión. —Es extraño ver esta flor, ¿acaso no es algo difícil de conseguirla, su majestad? JAJAJA no sabes qué es, oh el poderoso Thor no sabe qué es —siguió riéndose mientras Thor se sentaba para ver la flor —Es un floripondio… ¿Trompeta de ángel?

Y Thor de pronto se sintió sobrio y se arrepintió de haber tirado la carta de Sif a las llamas.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Loki no mencionó a Sif aunque siempre estaba en su mente. Le daba mucha curiosidad de saber si ya eran libres todos los que estaban escondidos de los elfos oscuros. Tomó de la copa de oro una vez más.

Odín se aseguraba siempre de darle los días que tenía marcados. Ahora pensaba que tal vez debía aumentar la dosis porque Loki estaba entrando a ser ya un adulto. En cualquier momento su cuerpo podría resistirse a la medicina y _despertar_. Y necesitaba enseñarle tanto, enseñarle a ver el mundo real. Estaba dispuesto a mostrar a todos a Loki.

En unos años, Odín moriría. Era natural, ya era viejo. Y su reino pasaría a manos de su hijo Thor. ¿Y Loki? Odín se aseguraría que se cumpliera su última voluntad que sería ser enterrado junto a él. Para eso Loki debía morir también. Aún tenían años que vivir así que se aseguraría en conseguir un veneno para Loki, así ambos seguir juntos después de la muerte.

—Te noto muy pensativo, Loki. ¿Hay algo en tu mente?

—Nada, _papi_. Quiero dormir y eso.

Odín entendió _eso_. Le tendió la mano para llevarlo a la cama e iniciar una exhaustiva ronda de sexo. Incluso Odín tomaba pociones para que su actividad sexual estuviera despierta.

Pronto la lengua de Odín dilató la entrada de Loki, le gustaba más tenerlo bajo su control haciendo que Loki gimiera o rogara por más. Ese día marcó el cuerpo de Loki de todas las formas. Le mordió cada centímetro de piel, incluso tuvo que darle un golpe en el rostro cuando éste gritó de dolor. A veces no entendía por qué Loki se rehusaba a obedecerle, desde niño había tenido ese problema con él: siempre buscando ser golpeado y eso a Odín le dolía, no quería hacerle daño.

Lo que Odín no sabía es que Loki no tomó de la medicina.


	11. Primer paso

"_Saar_"

Loki abrió los ojos. Había visto algo dormido y también escuchado.

Miró a su padre dormir plácidamente, abrazándolo. Sintió su cálido aliento chocar contra su mejilla y sus piernas encima suyo que con un pequeño movimiento sintió lo pegajoso que estaba ahí abajo, pero…

¿Qué era _Saar?_

Tenía la palabra en la punta de la lengua pero le era tal difícil pronunciarla.

Cuando Odín se fue, Loki miró su cuerpo lleno de marcas. Se supone debería estar acostumbrado a ver eso pero en ese momento le aterró ver todas esas marcas. Una lágrima cayó en su pierna derecha, no entendió sus repentinas ganas de llorar. Se limpió rápidamente el rostro y esperó a su padre. Siempre se sentaba frente a la puerta hasta que su padre la abriera, nunca pensó que tal vez afuera su padre estaba en peligro en esos momentos, ¿y si los elfos oscuros habían descubierto su escondite?, ¿qué pasaría con él si su padre ya no volvía?, ¿y por qué estaba pensando tanto? Pero pronto, y por primera vez se sintió cansado, sintió un extraño malestar de estar mucho _tiempo _esperando.

Pero otra vez sus emociones cambiaban, tuvo mucho miedo y se escondió bajo las sábanas, para el otro rato sintió mucha tristeza y se puso a llorar esta vez fuerte y se convenció que era porque su padre no volvía. Necesitaba verlo, quería preguntarle por qué de pronto sintió todo eso. Y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la persona que menos esperaba.

—Hola, Loki. —Era la extraña —¿Estás bien? —se acercó para secarle las lágrimas, esta vez Loki no escapó de ella un solo centímetro. Se sintió protegido y no le tuvo miedo, ella era como Odín, ella quería su bien, ¿verdad?

—_Papi _no regresa —apenas pronunció con un hilo de voz casi arrancando a llorar otra vez.

—Tranquilo, él está bien. Ya volverá —le sonrió abrazándolo —. Pero dime algo, Loki, ¿qué enfermedad tienes? Dijiste que estabas enfermo, ¿te duele algo?

Era la pregunta que jamás se lo esperó porque ni siquiera él sabía bien lo que tenía. Sólo sabía que si no tomaba de la copa, Odín lo golpeaba.

—Me castiga si no tomo.

Entonces la mujer lo soltó y mirándolo fijamente preguntó con voz algo extraña y triste:

—¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, verdad?

No entendió bien a lo que se refería, se encogió en su lugar mirando sus piernas y escuchó un gemido. Alzó la vista y ella estaba derramando lágrimas que rápidamente las limpió con torpeza.

—No llores. _Papi _no te está castigando —intentó consolarla dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Ella le tomó de la mano guiándolo hasta el baño junto a la copa de oro.

—Escucha bien, Loki. La copa que _papi _te trae debes tirarla aquí así —ella hizo un ademán de tirar el contenido inexistente de la copa por el desagüe —y poner un poco de agua. Sí, vas a tomar agua pero _papi _no tiene que saberlo. Loki, no estás enfermo. Él miente.

Su padre siempre le dijo que estaba a salvo ahí adentro que, era lo único que Loki tenía pero esa mujer le llenaba de esperanza y tenía ganas de seguirle, salir con ella por esa puerta.

—Soy Sif y _papi _no tiene que saber de mí.

El chico asintió y ella se marchó repitiéndole otra vez que no debía tomar su medicina porque no estaba enfermo. Lo último no lo creía, no es como si no se sintiera mal a veces.

Odín iba y venía. Loki estaba acostumbrado a ser abrazado como siempre y besado tan apasionadamente haciendo que sus salivas se unieran y goteara de su mandíbula por la abundancia. Odín tenía la boca muy húmeda, segregaba demasiada saliva que Loki no podía siempre tragarla.

Después de algún tiempo, Odín le volvió a ofrecer la copa de oro y Loki hizo lo que Sif le enseñó: tiró la medicina por el desagüe y lo llenó de agua.

Odín no se dio cuenta porque preparaba la comida y se dio la vuelta solo para señalarle a Loki que ya era hora de tomarse su _medicina. _Luego se aproximó a él para empezar con el juego.

Le exprimió uvas en el rostro para lamerlo, besarlo y succionar con fuerza. Al rato, tanto Odín como Loki estaban empapados con el jugo de frutas, comían y se besaban con mucha gula. Loki lo gozaba, no podía negar que le gustaba sentirse tan ardiente y sensible en algunos puntos de su cuerpo. Sus pálidas manos acariciaron con ansias el cuerpo de Odín exigiendo más, exigiendo ser suyo.

Pero Odín lo acostó para hacerle otra cosa, tal vez estaba bien al inicio pero le dolió mientras Odín penetraba en él su mano. Mientras más dolía más recordaba que no era la primera vez. No pudo evitar llorar así que aceptó los golpes por su debilidad.

Después de ello, Odín lo cabalgó hasta terminar y se recostó a su lado abrazándolo y durmiendo con ronquidos pesados después de susurrarle que era suyo.

Tal vez sí estaba enfermo y Sif fue un elfo oscuro que lo engañó. No, ella no podía serlo, los elfos oscuros deben ser feos y ella era hermosa. Su cabeza empezó a doler tanto que tuvo ganas de gritar pero detrás de la puerta escuchó una voz. Imágenes corrieron por su mente, ninguna pudo retenerla, hasta que la voz de Odín le habló muy en lo profundo de sus recuerdos diciéndole que nunca debía gritar ni salir, que se mantuviera en silencio o los elfos oscuros escucharían y descubrirían su escondite.

"_Hjem_"

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido. Miró a su padre, estaba profundamente dormido. Miró a su alrededor, nadie. Miró la puerta, nadie. Pero esa voz, esa voz no pertenecía ni a Odín ni a Sif y quiso salir por esa puerta para saber quién era y qué quería decir.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Sif le contó todo lo que había visto a Hogun y sus sospechas de que Loki podría estar siendo maltratado, y Hogun se molestaba cada vez más al oír aquello.

—Si tan solo fuera verdad lo que dices, ¿por qué Padre de Todo haría algo así? No tiene sentido, Sif. ¡Nuestro rey es un hombre honorable y bondadoso, el mejor rey que se ha visto en siglos! Además sólo estás suponiendo, ver para creer.

—Si tu no me crees, al menos Thor lo hará… —Sif hizo un mohín de disgusto al no tener el apoyo de su amigo—. Hogun, al menos acompáñame a verlo, será de gran ayuda si tú también lo ves.

—Rechazo tu petición. Tal vez deberías dejar de ver a ese _muchacho._

Desde ese día Hogun la mantuvo vigilada y prohibiéndole romper las reglas, recordándole cada momento lo afortunada que era al estar al servicio del rey Odín. Algo que ella siempre había querido. Y a pesar del impedimento de Hogun, Sif volvió donde Loki. Hogun y ella eran amigos, habían peleado juntos, y Sif siempre le ganaba y no porque le dieran ventajas por ser una mujer, Sif conocía las debilidades de todos. Si pelear era su única manera de volver donde Loki, lo haría. Hogun la dejó ir mientras refunfuñaba. Al fin en los pasillos, Sif avanzó rápidamente para abrir las puertas y verlo ahí.

Loki se puso de pie al verla y levantó una sábana para cubrirse, parecía tan avergonzado pero feliz de verla.

—Hola, Loki. —Quiso disculparse por no haber aparecido por días, pero parecía que no era necesario sino otras cosas.

—Tú tienes _eso_ al igual que _papi._ —Señaló hacia ella, imaginó que era su ropa—. Yo no lo tengo, ¿por qué? No le he preguntado a _papi _porque tal vez estaba mal.

—Tal vez no los necesitas aún —dijo acercándose para sentarse a su lado —¿Te sientes avergonzado y por eso te cubres?

—¿_Avergonzado_? _Papi _no me ha enseñado esa palabra —puchereó Loki.

—Con tu _papi _no tienes que taparte así, Loki. O va a saber que no estás tomando tu medicina.

—Lo sé… no sé cómo pero lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio aunque Sif no perdía el tiempo inspeccionando con la mirada el rostro de Loki hasta que vio su cuello lleno de marcas. Ella y Thor una vez habían ido demasiado lejos en un juego sexual grupal donde ella había quedado con esas marcas, había estado días llorando por el dolor y la deshonra que ella misma se lo había causado. No era como si Thor fuera el responsable, pero se sintió muy sucia. Ahora que lo veía en el cuerpo de Loki y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Miró otra vez su rostro; Loki tenía el rostro más lindo, con un perfil perfecto. Era hermoso y joven, sus ojos llenos de inocencia y por primera vez tuvo ganas de llorar como si pudiera versea ella misma de niña cuando sus padres habían muerto en manos enemigas, inocente hasta que tocó por primera vez una espada y supo que su héroe podía ser ella misma. Tal vez ahora podía ser la persona que necesitó de niña, si tan solo Loki pudiera ayudarla en las miles de preguntas que tenía, si tan solo el no tomar de esa medicina hiciera efecto rápidamente…

Y entonces Loki dijo una palabra que la hizo sollozar ante la impotencia de no entender qué pasaba delante de ella.

—_Hjem._

¿Cómo un chico como Loki, que no sabía nada de la vida, podía saber algo en una lengua enemiga? ¿Por qué sabía esa palabra? Se enderezó y suprimiendo un llanto logró decirle:

—Hogar, Loki. Significa _hogar._


	12. Inquietud

Últimamente Odín estaba en largas reuniones que le quitaban no solo horas sino la paciencia, a veces tenía ganas de decirles la verdad y hacer que todos aceptaran que él y Loki se amaban. Pero esa gente no lo aceptaría, ellos eran unos retrasados y en vez de verlo feliz le quitarían a Loki.

—Estos últimos días han estado llegando misivas a diferentes reinos con la firma del _difunto _rey Laufey en las que se le acusa a usted, Padre de Todo, haber robado a su hijo para fines… _sexuales_, sin duda, una inmensa falta de respeto. —El visir de Vanaheim hablaba escandalizado por esas misivas como si fuera de alguien tratando de hacer una mala broma.

Todos en la sala estaban al igual que el visir incrédulos ante tales palabras, era imposible y todos dieron ideas de cómo tratar al bufón detrás de las misivas: buscar a Heimdall, buscar otro nuevo Heimdall, aumentar más guardias, y entonces un guardia interrumpió la reunión. Era Skurge.

Skurge solicitó hablar urgentemente con el rey. Hizo que todos en la sala se alborotaran ya que éste sangraba de un brazo. Odín lo llevó lejos de la sala de reunión, a uno más privado para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Fue un jotun, su majestad… no sé cómo entró ni de dónde. Me atacó, ¿no deberían los jötnar estar extintos ya? No, no me dijo nada…. Sí, lo maté.

Odín gruñó irritado al enterarse de un jotun muerto, bien podría haberlo interrogado hasta matarlo. Ahora sabía que el enemigo le estaba pisando. Se molestó consigo mismo de haber matado a Heimdall, el único guerrero que le fue fiel y útil en todo. Le pidió a Skurge que buscara a las sanadoras para que le atendieran la herida, y que él se encargaría luego del asunto de los jötnar. Y claro que se encargaría, no descansaría hasta encontrar a Laufey y los otros que sobrevivieron al apocalipsis que una vez les había lanzado.

Regresó a la sala y explicó a todos que Skurge ya estaba mejor y que había sido atacado por un jotun. No tuvo otra opción que decir la verdad, si seguía mintiendo nadie volvería a confiar en él. Era el momento correcto de hablar sobre Loki.

—Hay algo que les escondí. —Empezó Odín haciendo que todos tomaran total atención a sus palabras —. Estoy custodiando al hijo de Laufey. Es verdad que tengo al hijo de Laufey. Frigga, mi amada esposa que en paz descansa, es la madre del niño ahora ya un adolescente. —Se detuvo, no sabía si su nuevo plan de último momento estaría siendo verídico ya que siempre pensó hacerlo de diferente forma, pero los jötnar no la ponían fácil. Miró a los de la sala, atentos a sus palabras y supo que no había ya vuelta atrás por sus expresiones —. No tengo idea cómo pero Frigga trajo al niño. Lo hemos cuidado ambos, Laufey nunca quiso al niño por ser…diferente. Años después mandó asesinar a Frigga y dice querer al niño de vuelta…

—¡Queremos ver al niño! ¿El niño es un jotun? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Por qué no se nos informó de su estadía? ¿Entonces el bufón que _juega_ con la firma de Laufey dice la verdad? ¿Dónde está el niño?...

Muchas preguntas resonaron en la sala y ninguna pudo responderse tan bien como Odín quiso sin descuidar la mentira detrás de todo. Y todos exigieron ver a hijo bastardo en ese momento pero Loki no estaba preparado para ver a otras personas.

—Él está enfermo, no tiene buena memoria…

Mentiras y más mentiras salieron de su boca, tal vez ese día había mentido más que nunca al decir muchas cosas de Loki que lo hacían comportarse como un niño. Incluso habló de los elfos oscuros, lo mucho que lo asustaban.

—Nunca vio uno pero él les teme mucho.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Interrogado hasta de si decía la verdad, Odín no pudo controlar los golpes para con Loki, era su culpa, si tan solo no lo hubiera hechizado desde que lo vio… luego lo besó y lo abrazó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que no volvería a pasar.

Puso sus arrugadas manos en la cintura de Loki para que empezara a cabalgarlo y así tratar de enfocarse en algo que no fueran todos esos problemas que estaba seguro los resolvería poco a poco pero no podía hacer a un lado la inquietud que causó en algunos gobernantes de diferentes reinos.

Ellos no estaban para nada convencidos, al menos sus miradas hacia su persona eran acusadoras. Tenía tanto que hacer.

Mientras Loki cabalgaba, algo tímido, Odín lo miró fijamente, tal vez ver el hermoso rostro de su amante podría también apaciguarlo pero se encontró con algo inusual. Nunca había visto a Loki tímido, cerró los ojos pensando que tal vez era el estrés que le mostraba cosas que no podían ser verdad. Pero tenía problemas, desde que los jötnar estaban detrás de él, y ahora los gobernantes de otros reinos, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente como antes para con Loki, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Loki lo había esperado algo decaído y… estaba cubierto con la sábana. No, tal vez recién se había levantado de un sueño…

—¿Hay algo que no me has contado, Loki?

Ante el sobresalto de Loki, Odín lo inspeccionó mejor, tal vez alguien pudo haber entrado y abusado de él… miró su cuerpo pero solo estaban las marcas que le dejó hasta que vio algo.

Con su mano vieja y regordeta, tomó del hombro de su amado un cabello, largo y negro. Loki no tenía el pelo largo, él sí pero no era negro y tampoco tan largo.

Furioso, empujó a Loki a un lado olvidado su posición. Se vistió rápidamente para salir de ahí y tratar de averiguar quién de todos sus guardias lo había traicionado. Tal vez incluso Laufey no estaba vivo, sino era alguien que había descubierto a Loki y ahora quería volverlo loco haciéndole creer que los muertos seguían vivos.

Miró a los guardias: algunos con pelos largos y otros cortos. Parecían estatuas, firmes y obedientes. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar si alguien había entrado a sus aposentos en su ausencia pero no quería causar más sospechas. Miró a los principales, Sif y Hogun, ellos serían los que realmente sabrían si alguien entró o no. Solo tuvo que pensar cómo alguien se podría dar cuenta de que Loki era el hijo Laufey. Loki no tenía memoria, no había nada en él que pudiera hacer sospechar a otros de ser un jotun.

Mas descubriría quién o quiénes eran.


	13. Lealtad ante todo

—¿Ya viste lo inquieto que estaba Odín? Algo debió suceder. —Sif estaba convencida que Loki tal vez había actuado de alguna forma sospechosa. No lo culpaba pero temía por él.

—Sif, creo que debes dejar de ver a ese tal… _Loki._ —Hogun pronunció el nombre de Loki casi con desagrado—. Insinúas que nuestro rey lo está maltratando, ¿pero no has pensando que tal vez es el enemigo?

Sif quiso mencionarle que Loki hablaba idioma _jötnariano_ pero no quería arriesgarse y más cuando Hogun siempre odió a los jötnar. Quizá Hogun tenía razón y ella estaba exagerando las cosas, quizá Loki se merecía todo ese daño.

—No, a Loki le están destrozado la vida, ¿no te das cuenta? Si es el enemigo, ¿por qué no exterminarlo en vez de encerrarlo detrás de unas puertas o quizá llevarlo a los calabozos? Además hablamos de los aposentos de Odín. ¿Qué protección amistosa o enemiga puede ofrecer unos aposentos?

Antes de que Hogun pudiera responder, Odín volvió y esta vez se puso delante de ellos con cierta impaciencia para informarles que cada guardia tendría una reunión individual. Ellos serían los últimos por ser los que estaban en directo con sus aposentos.

—¿Crees que descubrió algo? —interrogó Hogun.

—Puede que sí, y hay mucho tiempo para ser nuestro turno así que iré a ver a Loki.

—No, no. Si nuestro rey se entera de esto, no dudará en encerrarte en los calabozos.

—Te tengo a ti, Hogun.

Y Sif se adentró por los pasillos asegurándose que Odín estaba entrevistando a los demás guardias. Una vez vio a Loki no pudo evitar su molestia al ver heridas en su cuerpo. Era evidente que el rey, a quien tanto había admirado, estaba golpeando y maltratando al chico.

—¿Por qué te ha castigado?

—_Papi_ a veces sufre.

Sif miró la copa de oro, estaba vacía, miró la cama algo desordenada sintiendo un aroma pero antes de asociarlo con lo peor, negó con la cabeza, y entonces tuvo que mirar a Loki, mirar sus golpes a detalle.

—Se detuvo en nuestro amor por algo que encontró aquí y salió —contó Loki confundido pero convencido de que Sif necesitaba saberlo. —Se enojó mucho.

—¿_Amor_? —no le importó qué había encontrado Odín, pero _amor_, esa palabra le causó escalofríos.

—Sí… —Loki agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable de haber dicho esa palabra. Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—¿Puedes enseñarme?

Loki mantuvo su mirada en el piso y negó después de un rato.

—No. —Alzó su vista mostrándole una tristeza profunda y pronunció muy claramente otra palabra: —_Merzne. _Yo escuchó palabras.

Sif intentó sonreírle tomando las manos de Loki, dispuesta a sacarlo de ahí. ¿Amor? ¡Era un niño! Esas marcas a parte de los golpes, eran claras evidencias de que estaba siendo abusado.

—Tienes que salir de aquí.

—¡No! Los elfos oscuros…

—Loki, es muy probable que seas un _príncipe. Merzne, merzne Loki_. Todos deben saber de ti, haré que todos sepan de ti —y este último lo dijo más para ella que a Loki.

Loki preguntó qué era un príncipe y se negó a moverse un solo centímetro lejos de ahí.

Ya no supo cómo convencerlo que salir de ahí era mucho más seguro que estar encerrado. Pero se prometió que ese día haría que Loki saliera de ahí. Lo llevaría con Thor, sólo él podría salvarlos de la ira de Odín.

Volvió a su puesto y Hogun estaba preocupado por su regreso, al verla la obligó a correr hacia Odín para la reunión individual. Al parecer Odín no había tardado tanto como pensaba, ella era la única que faltaba.

Cuando Odín la vio, Sif juró que sabía todo lo que le escondía. Pero solo se limitó a asentir y negar algunas preguntas tontas hasta que preguntó si no había visto a alguien tratando de pasear libremente por la zona, Sif lo negó y Odín preguntó si había alguien de quien sospechaba. Ella dijo que no se movía de su lugar siquiera para charlar con los demás.

—Quiero que hagas tu trabajo, Sif. Si alguien me traiciona demuéstrame tu lealtad dándome su cabeza.

La respiración de Sif se mantuvo entrecortada mientras asentía y daba una reverencia para salir. Una vez en su lugar de guarda, Hogun empezó a regañarla.

—¡Odín, nuestro rey, sospecha que alguien entra a sus aposentos!

—Pero nadie sabe que somos nosotros, Hogun.

—¿Nosotros?

—Sí, eres mi cómplice.

Hogun bufó molesto.

—Además, ese chico es al parecer un príncipe…

—Y lo es, Sif. Hace poco Odín lo dio a conocer y los guardias están hablando de eso. Ese chico es el hijo de Frigga. ¿Ves que solo te complicas las cosas? Ahora todos sabemos lo que custodiamos.

—¿Qué? Pero por qué…

—Su padre al parecer es Laufey. Descubriste todo eso para que al final todos nos enteremos como noticia real. Al menos Odín nos lo informará más tarde.

Sif no supo cómo reaccionar, si Loki era un príncipe de otro reino, por qué no estaba con su verdadero padre, y qué hacía escondido tanto tiempo.

—Ah, se me olvidaba, dicen que es muy enfermizo. Ahora que mencionas los golpes, tal vez él mismo se las causa, Sif.

Hizo oídos sordos, no le importó que Odín apareciera, pero ella fue directo donde Loki.

—Llévame contigo. Vamos a tu escondite, Sif.

Loki estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, sobresaltando a Sif. Parecía ansioso mientras se pellizcaba los brazos.

"_[Las heridas] Tal vez el mismo se las causa…"_

—Mi cabeza… —Loki parecía tener un ataque de ansiedad mientras trataba de respirar. Sif tuvo que interrumpirlo, Odín volvería en cualquier segundo y sacarlo era riesgoso. Además necesitaba que Hogun viera a Loki, así podría entenderla y podrían sacarlo de ahí. Sí, tenía que arrastrar a Hogun hacia Loki.

—Esta noche vendré por ti, Loki. Lo prometo. Pero aguanta solo un poco.

Ni bien volvió a su lugar de guardia, dejando a Loki gimoteando, Odín apareció minutos después para perderse detrás del manto que cubría los pasillos. Iba a ir otra vez detrás de Odín pero Hogun la detuvo.

—¿Te volviste loca? No lo hagas, por favor. —Había una súplica casi tangible en los ojos de Hogun.

—Solo quiero ver qué le hace Odín… es que… no solo lo está golpeando, es muy posible que… sabes, Loki me dijo que hacen el amor.

—¡Basta! ¡No deshonres a nuestro rey con malas suposiciones, Sif!

—Y por eso necesito ver qué pasa.

—¿Y qué sigue?

—Debes conocerlo, Hogun. Tú y Thor deben conocerlo.

Cuando Sif se dio la vuelta para correr hacia Loki, Hogun la detuvo tomándola del brazo con fuerza. Forcejeó para soltarse del agarre mientras Hogun le recordaba que eran guerrero, fieles guerreros. Pero Sif necesitaba saber la verdad para dejar en paz a Loki o bien escapar esa noche con él. ¿Acaso Hogun no pensaba bien? le contó de los cadáveres custodiando todo el pasillo. Con pasos silenciosos, se acercó lo suficiente hasta la puerta que tantas veces había abierto y con toda la delicadeza que había jurado dejar atrás para ser una guerrera, empujó un poco la puerta, lo suficiente para ver lo que pasaba ahí adentro.

Hermoso, precioso y casi un ángel. Loki estaba acostado en la cama. Ninguna palabra era suficiente para describir su belleza a pesar de las heridas de los golpes. Ahí estaba el hermoso muchacho siendo acariciado por el pecado.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras tapaba su boca para evitar gritar del horror. Aquel rey a quien había admirado desde niña, aquel rey a quien quiso como a un padre, aquel rey por quién tomó una espada para protegerlo, era un monstruo. Estaba separando las piernas de Loki mientras besaba o tal vez mordía el pecho de Loki. Dio un paso atrás mientras llevaba una mano a la vaina de su espada. No podía permitir esto.

Sif siempre había regañado a Thor al ser muy impulsivo. Pero ahora era ella la que estaba actuando sin cautela, y comprendió que Thor siempre estuvo en lo correcto: los planes eran para ciegos. Quizás en ese momento Thor ya habría azotado la puerta para salvar al chico.

Antes de sacar su espada, sintió una mano en su hombro izquierdo mientras un dolor profundo inundaba su corazón que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido. Bajó un poco su vista para ver la hoja de una espada atravesándole el corazón.

—Nacimos para servir a nuestro rey, no para desobedecerlo, Sif.

Con la última fuerza que le quedaba se volteó para ver el rostro de su asesino y tratar de empujarlo.

—Hogun, cómo pud…

Su cuerpo cayó en el silencioso pasillo forrado de guardias sin vida y Hogun empuñaba otra vez su espada, abrumado de haber matado a su amiga pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Los ojos de Sif empezaron a perder la luz de la vida pero el cielo de Asgard se iluminaba con el destello del Bifrost.

Thor había vuelto.

.

* * *

.

.

**NOTA:**

_Hola_

_Bueno, aquí es donde todos se quedaron (wattpad, slasheaven, fanfiction, ao3 y amor yaoi) pero como en wattpad me eliminaron la historia y minutos después la cuenta… sufrí wey :'u y en mi decepción lo arreglé, edité y todo hasta el final._

_Por favor, no tomen la relación de Odín con Loki como algo sano y que se note que no lo romantizo, si les parece que lo hago, decirme en qué capítulo, me ayudaría mucho antes de registrarlo en CS._

_Gracias por leer, los amo -3-_


	14. De vuelta en Asgard

Thor siempre creyó que los nueve reinos adoraban no solo Asgard sino al rey, pero en los últimos días, notó cómo la gente murmuraba mucho peor sobre su padre. Desde hace años soportó falsos comentarios. Al principio evitaban hablar delante de él por ser el príncipe pero a Thor no se le podía escapar nada, tarde o temprano se enteraba. Al final se había burlado de esos sucios rumores sobre su padre, alegando que solo mentes pequeñas podían creer en ello. Pero ahora no, ahora escuchó que su padre custodiaba a su posible medio hermano y que fue afirmado delante de concejales y reyes.

Le pareció tan extraño. Cuando su madre murió, Thor tenía ya casi los quince años y en todo ese tiempo nunca escuchó tener un hermano. Y su madre nunca guardaba secretos.

Ahora que se mantuvo sobrio por varios días sin caer en las fiestas, se dio la tarea de recordar qué decía la carta de Sif. Quiso escribirle y preguntarle qué pasaba pero la flor, el floripondio, se lo impedía. Y tuvo un terrible presentimiento al recordar que las nornas habían prohibido su uso sin su permiso. Y solo Odín podría conseguirlas pero, ¿por qué su padre los necesitaría? Su madre solía discutir sobre su uso en las guerras y enemigos para tratar de domarlos o dormirlos y matarlos cobardemente. Por eso, la planta era en sí algo prohibido cultivarlos, solo en los jardines de Yggdrasil yacían pocos que las nornas guardaban celosamente.

Ahora estaba de vuelta en Asgard, después de casi una década. Inmediatamente añoró a su madre, ella ya no lo esperaría como siempre en la entrada principal. Miró la ciudad dorada, nada llamó su atención por estar todo igual. Antes de dar un paso sintió cómo la imagen de Sif a lo lejos lo saludaba con una mano en alto haciendo olas y parecía estar sonriendo, y se esfumaba con un pestañeo. Avanzó por el arcoíris en un caballo que el nuevo guardián le facilitó.

Al principio Thor no entendió por qué Skurge, el nuevo guardián del Bifrost, se negó a abrirle la puerta insistiendo que primero, debía informar a Odín. Pero al parecer, Odín estaba ocupado y Skurge no tuvo otra opción que abrirle las puertas del Bifrost.

Mientras más se acercaba, vio cómo su padre se apersonaba a la entrada del palacio. Thor no pudo sentirse más bienvenido aunque rápidamente se esfumó su felicidad ante las preguntas sobre su repentina llegada. Había algo en el tono de su padre que lo hizo sentirse como una visita indeseada.

—Debiste avisar con anterioridad que volvías, hijo.

—Es mi hogar, no necesito pedir permiso de volver a _mi _reino, padre.

—No es permiso, Thor. Lo que quiero decir es que habría preparado una bienvenida con las fiestas que te gustan.

—Creo que ahora no me interesan. —Thor entró junto a su padre al palacio mientras sirvientes se inclinaban emocionados al verlo—. Escuché que tengo por ahí un hermano, ¿es eso verdad?

—Sí, sí —Odín estaba nervioso.

—Crecí aquí, vi a mi madre todos los días conmigo enseñándome de la vida, ¿por qué de pronto tengo un hermano?

Ya quería mencionar los rumores anteriores de que Odín había secuestrado al hijo del rey Laufey, y que posiblemente lo estaba abusando, algo que indudablemente Thor creía firmemente era falso. Él confiaba en su padre y por eso nunca le escribió ninguna misiva pidiendo alguna explicación pero ahora, tener un hermano… no, su madre jamás le habría escondido un _hermano. _Así que Odín tenía muchas cosas que contarle, más que a simples concejales.

Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Sif o alguno de sus amigos. Ansiaba verla, no como a una de sus amantes, sino como a su única mejor amiga. Pero los guardia eran, en su mayoría, extraños, ni Sif ni Hogun estaban ahí.

—Sí tienes un medio hermano. Tu madre no quiso que te enteraras de él porque había una gran posibilidad de que muriera pronto pero hasta hoy sigue vivo pero aún sigue muy enfermo.

Casi sintió una pena al escuchar eso, pero más sentía la necesidad de saber sobre su amiga. Necesitaba verla primero a ella y luego podría conocer a su medio hermano. Preguntó por el paradero de Sif pero obtuvo respuestas que no le gustaron en absoluto.

—Sif fue a la tierra de las valkirias: la mandé en una misión.

—¿Y Hogun?

—Él, bueno, él está en una misión también. Pero vamos, hijo, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—¿Visita? —sonrió divertido Thor —planeo quedarme aquí, padre. Ya que mis amigos no están aquí… quisiera saber un poco más de mi hermano, ¿mencionaste su nombre?

Odín parecía esperar otra respuesta por la forma en que movía sus manos. Pero pronto pasó inadvertido para Thor por cómo Odín hablaba de Loki y le explicaba el problema que tenía.

—¿Y por qué repentinamente decidiste volver? Creí que estarías un par de años más en tierras lejanas —Thor se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había cambiado Odín el tema con Loki, aunque esa pregunta parecía realmente importarle mucho.

—Sif me envió esto —mostró el floripondio, ya casi marchita —¿algo que quieras decir, padre?

Antes de obtener una respuesta, Odín tomó la flor seca para observarla y unos segundos después, su mirada se perdía quizás en algún recuerdo, para Thor todo esto le causaba más preguntas.

Y entonces Odín le devolvía la flor, explicándole su uso. De cierta manera, a Thor le convenció lo que escuchaba; era una forma de ayudar a su hermano Loki para que pudiera dormir tranquilo ya que tenía terribles pesadillas y horribles convulsiones que sólo el floripondio lo ayudaba a estar estable.

—¿Y por qué me lo enviaría Sif?

—Tal vez te habló de tu hermano y te mencionaba lo mal que estaba.

Odín lo miró fijamente, esperando tal vez una confesión.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? A Loki.

Y Odín se mostró casi tenso ante la idea de unir ambos jóvenes para que pudieran verse. Estaba disgustado por el atractivo de su hijo, no podía negar que se había vuelto un adonis.

—Claro que puedes conocerlo, pero no hoy. Hace poco tuvo problemas y no sabes cómo sufre. Es mejor que descanse. Pero lo conocerás.


	15. Confusión

Loki miró cada rincón de la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama. Temía verla otra vez. Temía ver la cabeza de Sif rodando por ahí y quedarse frente a él como vigilándolo.

Lo que más terror le causaba era revivir una y otra vez el momento exacto en que un extraño entró a la habitación, arrastrando el cuerpo de Sif y dejando a su paso una capa de sangre.

—Córtale la cabeza —había pronunciado Odín poniéndose una túnica.

_Cortar. _Y fue exactamente eso lo que hizo el extraño para entregárselo a Odín.

—Llévatela —ordenó Odín y el extraño arrastró el cuerpo de Sif fuera de ellos y una vez solos Odín le lanzó a Loki una mirada con tanta furia que hizo que el chico se encogiera en su lugar, y entonces Odín le tiró la cabeza de Sif y Loki la atrapó entre su pecho. Al sentir la sangre de Sif entre sus manos, aún cálida, gritó de terror y la tiró al piso.

—¡A mí nadie me engaña! ¡NADIE ME MIENTE! —un fuerte golpe llegó a su mejillas y luego otra para luego tomarle del cabello con brusquedad —¡Vas a decirme todo lo que esta mujer te ha estado diciendo! —la ira en los ojos de Odín, como si de pronto se hubieran vuelto de fuego, hicieron que Loki terminara llorando, arrodillándose ante su padre por perdón. Estaba completamente seguro que Odín había descubierto que no había tomado de la copa de oro.

"**_Miéntele_**"

Dejó de llorar por un segundo para mirar la cabeza de Sif, confundido de haberla escuchado hablar cuando ahora parecía que sería imposible.

—¡Dime qué tanto te dijo!

—Te llamó Odín… —_mentir_…—dijo que me fuera con… ella —_mentir_—ella intentó lastimarme y… —le miró a los ojos a Odín comprendiendo que si Sif lo hubiera golpeado no lo habría soportado porque ella le agradaba y Odín empezaba a asustarlo. Bajó la mirada por un extraño sonido que pasó por su cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué más te dijo? —Odín jaló del cabello de Loki con más fuerza.

"_No estás enfermo, no debes tomar de la copa_", recordó las palabras de Sif. Desde que no había tomado, muchas cosas se quedaban en su cabeza.

—No sé. No lo recuerdo, _papi_. Ella decía mucho y no entendía.

Odín suspiró y parecía convencido ante las respuestas de Loki que inmediatamente le soltó el cabello y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para abrazarlo y besarlo, aunque Loki no dejó de temerle y con labios temblorosos llamarlo _papi _una y otra vez.

—Sif es mala, intentó separarnos —dijo Odín mientras estampaba sonoros besos en los labios del joven. —Ahora vuelvo, debo traerte tu medicina.

Cuando Odín salió, Loki no pudo evitar volver a tomar la cabeza de Sif entre sus manos. La miró con miedo: al verla ahí con los ojos semi cerrados, la boca caída, supo que ella no volvería nunca más.

—Hola, Sif —lloró y puso la cabeza encima de la mesita y espero a su padre sin dejar de derramar lágrimas. ¿Dónde la podría ver otra vez como antes? Y entonces su padre entró con una botellita. Rápidamente derramó su contenido, ahora azulado, en la copa de oro.

—Ahora bébelo todo, mira nada más cómo estás.

Miró el rostro de Sif y sin poder evitarlo, sin poder deshacerse de la mirada penetrante de Odín, lo tomó.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

La mente de Loki era cruel. Sin importar el tiempo, revivía a detalle cómo el extraño separaba la cabeza de Sif del resto de su cuerpo. Podía recordarlo claramente como escuchar la carne y huesos siendo cortados.

—Loki, quiero que te pongas esto.

Odín había salido asegurándose que Loki se había tomado la medicina pero cuando volvió, Loki había logrado vomitarlo en el baño. No supo cómo pero logró hacerlo.

Se limpió bien la cara y también se lavó las manchas de sangre que tenía sobre él. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, gritar pero comprender que Odín aparecería en cualquier momento, lo detuvo. Se sentó en la cama para esperarlo mientras pensaba que si realmente estaba enfermo se aseguraría de descubrir cómo era y qué tanto le ayudaba esa _medicina._

Y Odín apareció.

—No puedes ir por ahí desnudo —miró lo que su padre le tendió; eran túnicas de las que usaba él mismo.

Entonces ésa era la palabra de cómo se veía en ese momento. Desnudo. No dijo nada y tomó las túnicas para ponérselos como había visto hacerlo a su padre. Y antes de siquiera pasar sus manos por las mangas, los ojos de Sif parecían de pronto mirarlo fijamente. Se detuvo y miró a su padre mirándolo también fijamente.

—Aún no debe hacer efecto la medicina —le dijo acercándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos —duerme. Primero duerme, mi niño.

Loki se acostó en la cama en silencio esperando a ser tocado pero Odín solo se fue. No tenía sueño así que pensó. _Efecto_. Loki debía cambiar su comportamiento y fingir que todo seguía igual que antes.

Soltó un gemido al sentir un dolor punzante en la parte derecha de su frente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y con su mano intentó calmar el dolor, ¿por qué le dolía la cabeza cada vez más fuerte?

Y entonces, Sif apareció por la puerta con su hermosa sonrisa y traía en sus manos la túnica que Odín le había tendido momentos atrás. Cerró los ojos cuando Sif puso sus manos en sus mejillas, acariciándolo y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en un lugar diferente. El lugar era sombrío, había nieve, rocas, y animales que corrían. Miró a Sif y ella estaba moviendo los labios como si le estuviera diciendo algo pero no lograba escucharle nada, sus oídos parecían bloqueados. Y entonces Sif sacaba una navaja de su cintura y con su mano libre se sujetaba el cabello para con la otra cortarse el cuello. Gritó horrorizado dando pasos atrás, no podía entender qué estaba pasando y empezó a gritar por ayuda, gritó el nombre de Odín cuando la cabeza de Sif rodó por el suelo y el cuerpo aún con vida se dirigía hacia él con movimientos torpes. Gritó sin poder correr hasta que las manos de Sif lo tomaron del cuello intentando asfixiarlo.

_"¡Corre, Loki!" _—su voz era un tormento para Loki y entonces despertó.

Le costaba respirar y estaba llorando. Miró a su padre que al parecer lo había estado intentando despertar.

—¿Qué fue eso, _papi_? —empezó a gritar tirándose de los cabellos —¡No quiero ver eso!

A todos los intentos de Odín para tranquilizarlos, hacían que Loki enloqueciera más hasta que al fin pudo abrazarse y llorar en silencio. Odín le hizo un montón de preguntas que lo ponían más sensible y al final tuvo miedo de responder.

—Había algo que me hacía daño. Era… no sé… no sé —con temor se abrazó más a sus piernas, no debía mencionar a Sif. —Su cabeza… —se volteó a la mesa donde estaba la cabeza de Sif.

—Era una pesadilla, es normal a veces tenerlo. Solo debes saber que no es real. —Odín se acercó a su lado para depositar un beso en su frente después de tirar una sábana encima de la cabeza de Sif—. A todo esto, Loki, ya es hora de que veas la ciudad y desayunes en la sala.

Loki cesó su llanto para mirar a su padre sin comprender por qué de pronto hablaba de algo que era imposible.

—¿Ciudad? Pero los elfos-

—Loki, te he dicho cien veces que los elfos oscuros han muerto. Ellos no volverán nunca más. Y no olvides ponerte tu ropa, no debes olvidarlo.

—_Muerto._ —Repitió Loki exigiendo a su mente ayudarle a entender todo.

—Tu enfermedad es cada vez peor, olvidas rápido muchas cosas importantes.

Si ahora todo estaba bien, eso significaba que los elfos oscuros no volverían al igual que Sif.

Se levantó para ponerse la túnica ante la atenta mirada de Odín. No entendió por qué de pronto las cosas estaban cambiando tan rápido. Hace poco habían sucedido varias cosas que habían molestado en demasía a Odín. ¿Y si realmente estaba enfermo y Sif le mintió?

—Thor, tu hermano —habló Odín después de que Loki terminara de ponerse la túnica —quiere conocerte.

—¿Hermano?

Odín suspiró cansado murmurando algunas palabras como lo difícil que sería todo eso.

—Loki, necesitamos que mejores. ¿Recuerdas por qué dormimos juntos? —Loki negó —dormimos juntos porque tienes pesadillas. Repite, _mi amor…_

Loki repitió cada palabra como un loro.

—Ayer tuviste miedo al ver un caballo, pero hoy no habrá animales así que veremos la ciudad.

Quiso llorar de enojo, su corazón quemaba ante las palabras de su padre.

—Tranquilo, no te alarmes. Hacemos esto todos los días, es solo que tu _enfermedad…_

Loki asintió poniéndose de pie. Odín lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Vio un pasillo silencioso, no había nada. Mientras más caminaban más tenso se ponía. ¿Lo de siempre?, para Loki era la primera vez que salía del escondite. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su padre, temiendo que alguien pudiera lastimarlos como el extraño que mató a Sif. Caminaron lentamente, Loki no perdió el tiempo para mirar cada detalle ante él; cuadros viejos en las paredes, jarrones en pequeños muros, hasta que salieron al aire libre, la parte más iluminada.

El aire le pegó en el rostro con una exquisita frescura y vio el sol. Debajo había una _ciudad. _Entonces recordó que ya había salido tal vez no una sino algunas veces para sentir el sol y la luna. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora no le había cubierto con sábanas haciendo la caminata a ciegas. Ahora estaba viendo cómo era el mundo.

—Todo lo que ves es nuestro, _mi amor. _

Volvieron al cuarto en cuanto Loki empezó a sentir pánico por un montón de personas que estaban paradas a lo lejos, tenían el mismo traje que Sif y el extraño. Odín algo preocupado lo había llevado de vuelta al _escondite. _


	16. Recuerdos

Loki estaba solo otra vez aprendiendo a contar los días.

—Sol, estrellas, seis, ocho, medicina…

Aunque no supiera los números, un día entendería que pasaron tres días desde que pudo salir con Odín fuera de esa habitación.

Loki se preguntaba si justo en ese momento estaría el sol en el cielo o ya se había ido a dormir.

Durante esos días, imágenes vinieron a su mente. Uvas… miró su plato con uvas y otras frutas pero las uvas lo mantuvieron distraído mientras viajaba a un día en que Odín le había hecho cosas con ellas. Miró el vino y sintió su cuerpo bañado con ese líquido mientras Odín chupaba golosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Todo lo que estaba viendo tenía que ver siempre con su cuerpo.

Arrojó las frutas hacia la puerta con enojo. Se preguntaba por qué su padre no lo había vuelto a tocar después de _matar _a Sif. Siempre lo tocaba, sus cuerpos fusionándose, sus cuerpos sudando, gemidos en sus oídos…, Odín golpeándolo, Odín castigándolo, vagos recuerdos de Odín gritándole.

No podía dormir a pesar de que Odín se lo pedía. Siempre supo obedecer pero ahora cada vez que intentaba entregarse al sueño Sif estaba ahí completamente destruida.

—Los elfos oscuros ya no están, Loki. Ellos están muertos —Y ahí estaba otra vez Odín repitiéndole lo mismo cada día como si fuera la primera vez y Loki ya no sabía cómo reaccionar pero trataba lo mejor por sonreír. —Y Loki, no debes olvidar tomar tu medicina, aquí te traje un poco más. Tu enfermedad te ha puesto mal ayer y tu hermano se preocupó mucho cuando empezaste a gritar.

Dentro de Loki algo se molestó al ser tratado como un idiota. Estaba seguro que no se había puesto mal en ningún momento y tampoco había gritado a ningún _hermano_. Pero obedeció tomando de la copa de oro en sus manos. Y mientras Odín preparaba algo, Loki fingió tomarlo y se fue al baño con la copa para vaciarlo en el desagüe.

—Muy bien, ahora come un poco mientras la medicina te ayuda.

Loki comió sin mucho apetito mientras miraba a Odín desde las manos hasta los ojos y, se dio cuenta que estaba marchitándose como Sif lo hizo en poco tiempo.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Odín tenía tantos problemas como para poner atención a los pequeños cambios que Loki estaba presentando. Constantemente estaba perdido en su mente, pensando en todo lo que tenía que resolver, no sabía cómo Loki podría adaptarse a la vida que le había negado tantos años. Principalmente no sabía cómo deshacerse de Thor. No lo quería en Asgard. ¿Y si lo nombraba rey de Vanaheim? Pero ser rey de Asgard era ser el Padre de Todo de los nueve reinos y Thor lo reclamaría… ¿si él y Loki se iban a Vanaheim dejando a Thor en Asgard?

Cuando terminaron de comer, al menos Loki fue el único que comió algo, Odín se levantó la parte baja de la túnica en su posición sentada con los talones bajo las rodillas. No había podido estar con Loki y no podría hasta que Thor viera al muchacho. No podía permitirse dejarle marcas y esperaba que las antiguas heridas sanaran pronto.

—Chúpalo —ordenó sin muchas ganas.

Loki se arrastró hasta él hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas. Odín apoyó su espalda en la pared cerrando los ojos para sentir los cálidos labios de Loki acunar su miembro.

Ese día mandó llamar a las valkirias para que se encargaran de exterminar a cada jötnar escondido y, a Thor le pidió paciencia para conocer a Loki que había estado otra vez _inestable _por pesadillas. Aunque era verdad pero Odín desconocía una parte de ella.

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando Loki empezó a succionar con ahínco cada vez mejor y Odín no dudó en tomarle de los cabellos para empujar más adentro su miembro con movimientos que imitaban embestidas hasta expulsar aquello por lo que Loki había empezado. Y es que a Loki le gustaba tragar el semen para al final mirarlo con morbo y decir lo mismo de siempre:

—_Papi_, estuvo rico.

Odín se arregló para salir dejando a Loki en la cama, prometiéndole que saldrían luego a pasear para ver la ciudad como otros días.

Una vez fuera, se encontró a Thor esperándolo en la sala para informarle que ese día tampoco se encontró ningún jotun. Thor también estaba cazando jötnar en Asgard.

—Son como ratas, saben dónde esconderse. Pero a todo eso, ¿si mejor le entregamos a _mi hermano _a su verdadero padre? En los tres días que llevo aquí, padre, te he visto estar mucho tiempo con ese hermano mío, cuidándolo me imagino, y gobernar los nueve reinos te debe agotar. ¿No sería mejor que Laufey cargue con su enfermedad? Además es el padre biológico. Mi madre debió estar algo loca para engañarte —Thor lanzó una risa fingida.

—Thor no seas inmaduro y ten más respeto por tu difunta madre.

—La respeto y mucho, sabes que la amaba. Y sobre Sif… quiero verla. Hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella.

Odín se puso nervioso algo que a Thor no se le escapó.

—Debe estar ocupada con las valkirias.

Entonces Thor se retiraba algo molesto y Odín se dirigía a la biblioteca que Frigga celosamente había cuidado por años. Necesitaba algo para que Loki no hablara, algo para que dijera todo lo que él quisiera, algo para controlarlo mejor que la medicina con floripondio. Debía haber algo. No desconfiaba de Loki, él era un niño atrapado en un cuerpo que crecía, y sería normal para él sentir curiosidad por muchas cosas y decir cosas inapropiadas sin darse cuenta.

Mientras no hallara algo, no dejaría de enseñarle a Loki las nuevas normas y que pronto tendría que conocer a Thor.


	17. Saluda a Thor

Thor no estaba tan interesado de conocer a su hermano, no cuando le preocupaba ver a su padre caminando de un lado a otro: atendiendo el reino y luego a Loki. No le pareció justo que un pobre viejo hiciera tanto esfuerzo.

Mientras Asgard no mostrara una sola amenaza, Thor se entregó por completo a su tiempo libre para preguntar a los guardias sobre Hogun y Sif.

Muchos ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran porque no venían de Vanaheim o no se habían entrenado ahí. Otros sí los recordaban pero al igual que Thor no sabían nada de ellos. Uno de ellos le explicó que Odín había dividido varios pequeños escuadrones para vigilar y custodiar el palacio. A Thor le pareció extraño en cuanto el guardia explicó que nadie ni la servidumbre tenía el derecho de entrar a los aposentos de Odín y que sólo Hogun y Sif vigilaban directamente el pasillo que llevaba a dicho aposento real.

Imaginó que Sif y Hogun, por ser sus amigos, estaban bajo la confianza de su padre. Tal vez ellos conocían a Loki y por eso Sif le escribió. A veces quería golpearse la cabeza para tan solo recordar la carta. "_Necesitas volver, hay un muchacho, un niño, te necesitamos…"_ y no recordaba más. Ya el floripondio quedó en el olvido por la aclaración de su padre.

Ahora exigió a su padre ver a Loki, quería conocerlo. Tal vez si lo tenía en frente podría recordar algo más de lo que sea que Sif le escribió.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Sif estaba otra vez con él, hablándole casi a gritos pero Loki no podía escucharla. Odín entraba por la puerta para arrancarle la cabeza y tirárselo pero esta vez ya no gritaba ni corría. Aunque una parte quería hacerlo pero se sentía inválido, como si necesitara que alguien lo controlara, incluso empezó a dejar de respirar ahogándose sin entender cómo de pronto se sintió inútil. No sabía ni respirar. Entonces Odín desaparecía y Sif abría la boca derramando sangre y emitía un grito tan desesperado lleno de dolor hasta apagarse en un lamentable gemido. Y con una voz tan gélida y susurrante, lejos de ser ella misma le hablaba repetidas veces hasta apagarse en débiles susurros:

—_Du qo Jotunheim, Loki merzne. _—entonces todo se volvía negro y Loki abría los ojos.

Dio vueltas por la habitación intentando tranquilizarse y no ponerse a llorar. Sif le dijo tan claramente que era el príncipe de Jotunheim. Y lo peor, es que le entendió. No supo cómo. Entonces recordó que Sif se lo dijo hace tiempo, y sin querer escuchaba la voz de Sif diciéndole que Odín no debía enterarse de eso. Ante esa idea, Loki se sintió mal por no decirle muchas cosas a su padre.

Caminó hacia la puerta, quería salir de ahí ahora que vio lo grande que era el mundo. Pero siempre retrocedía con miedo de que alguien pudiera lastimarlo.

Al poco rato Odín apareció pidiéndole que se vistiera y lo acompañara afuera. Loki caminó a su lado para ver otra vez lo mismo haciéndosele cada vez más familiar todo. Hasta los guardias le parecían buenos mientras no se acercaran.

—Este es el pueblo de Asgard, Loki. Nuestro hogar. Siempre sales a verlo cada mañana pero a veces olvidas hacerlo por tu enfermedad.

¿Y si realmente estaba olvidando muchas cosas por no tomar de la copa de oro? Respiró profundamente siguiendo a su padre, temeroso de perderlo.

—Hoy veremos a tu hermano y…

—Lo saludo y no digo nada más porque Thor puede castigarme si hablo mucho.

Odín se detuvo para analizarlo con la mirada. Loki esperó no haber mostrado algo sospechoso, pero al parecer había sorprendido a Odín con su memoria casi impresionante. Pero Odín solo podía dar créditos a la medicina.

—Thor, tu hermano —habló volviendo a caminar—pidió que te mantuvieras en silencio. La anterior vez le molestó que le hicieras preguntas. No olvides que mientras estés a mi lado y no te separes hasta quedar a salvo en nuestra habitación, no podrá hacerte daño ni Thor ni nadie.

"Saar"

Loki se dio la vuelta. Alguien detrás de ellos habló pero no había nadie. No pudo reconocer la voz pero quiso correr hacia ella. Se sentía diferente ese _hijo_.

Odín presionó su mano con cariño mientras seguían avanzando.

—Y no olvides que a Thor no le gusta hablar de los elfos oscuros.

Últimamente Loki solo asentía, a veces quería decirle que no era necesario repetirle lo mismo. Pero estaba feliz porque Odín parecía preocupado de que algo le pasara, se sintió protegido a pesar de que no recordaba para nada a Thor.

A pocos pasos estaba alguien. Loki tomó aire para no salir corriendo. Mientras más se acercaban notó que la persona extraña tenía el pelo claro como el sol. Apenas pestañeó y el extraño empezó a acercarse a ellos. Loki no pudo más y desvió su mirada del extraño hacia su padre para saber si no estaban en peligro. Odín estaba sonriendo al extraño.

—Hola, padre —Thor saludó educadamente mientras miraba hacia Loki.

—Thor, él es tu hermano Loki. —Odín trató de empujar un poco a Loki hacia adelante para que pudiera saludar a Thor pero Loki estaba como piedra detrás de él —. Vamos Loki, saluda a tu hermano.

—Hola. —Loki saludó y se escondió aún más detrás de su padre.

—Te creí azul o rubio como mamá —habló suavemente Thor intentando acercarse pero Odín innecesariamente se opuso deteniéndolo con su mano libre causando en Thor una confusión hasta que recordó que Loki estaba enfermo. —Es un gusto conocerte, _Loki_.

Cuando Loki levantó su mirada, los ojos de Thor apreciaron el bello rostro que el pelinegro ocultaba detrás de Odín.

—Bueno, Loki debe volver… —Odín estaba decidido a marcharse.

—¿Tan pronto? —Thor estaba deseoso de verlo más, escucharlo más.

—Loki no se siente bien desde esta mañana. Si lo traje hoy fue por tu insistencia.

—¿Puedo tan solo verlo mejor? —Thor habló bajito para que Loki no escuchara.

—Thor… —Odín le miró como rogándole que no insistiera pero Thor no le hizo caso y se acercó hacia Loki tomándolo de la mano, y entonces Loki empezó a llorar.

—Me llamo Loki… —su voz tan pura pero en ese momento temerosa hizo que Thor lo soltara y se volviera hacia su padre en busca de una explicación. —Vamos… —Loki empezó a jalar a su padre.

—Luego hablamos, hijo —Odín dejó a Thor con la duda, la preocupación de que Loki pudiera sentirse peor.

Y así es como Thor los vio desaparecer en los pasillos y se recriminó al darle tal vez una mala impresión a Loki.


	18. Valkirias

—Creo que tiene los ojos de mi madre —Thor estaba solo, tomando un vaso de hidromiel para refrescar la tarde tan calurosa. Ni en Vanaheim el sol atormentaba así a los seres vivos. —Tengo un hermoso _hermano_.

Recordó la imagen casi asustadiza y sumisa de Loki, luego el llanto que Thor lo asoció con su _enfermedad_ y una vocecita le repetía que no, que fue él quien lo hizo llorar.

—Quiero verlo, debería verlo —sonrió tomando otro vaso y suspirando al no tener a nadie a su lado, ningún amigo. Esperaba pronto reunirse con Sif y Hogun para viajar a algunos reinos en busca de alguna medicina para Loki. Volvió a sonreír ante tal idea, hinchándose de orgullo al pensar que una vez Loki estuviera sano, podría enseñarle los mundos, llevarlo a las batallas…

Su padre le había mencionado tres veces, sin querer, que Loki estaba mayormente encerrado y si salía era para tomar un poco de aire y volver a encerrarse leyendo o durmiendo. Cuando preguntó más detalles sobre su enfermedad, Odín le dijo que era débil y un poco _retrasado _para aprender algo convirtiéndolo así en un niño eterno.

—Un niño eterno —Thor pensó en su madre. Ella nunca le había escondido nada, sus secretos los habían mantenido tan unidos pero ahora no sabía cómo tomar todo esto, además estaba la carta de Sif.

Thor resistía muy bien el alcohol pero bien podría actuar como un completo idiota, ebrio sin sentido alguno con solo un vaso pero en ese momento puso el vaso en el piso y juntando ambas manos pensó. Sif le había advertido de algo terrible y no podía recordar muy bien el contenido de la carta por lo cual todos los días se lamentaba, pero la carta tenía que ver con Loki. Entonces recordó la flor de floripondio. Su padre le explicó que era para calmar a Loki.

"_Lo hace un poco retrasado"_, si Loki tenía pesadillas, y no retenía nada, ¿no le empeoraba la flor?

—No, no, debo confiar en mi padre —se dijo tratando de servirse otro trago hasta que escuchó el relinchar de caballos a lo lejos y en lo alto.

Se puso de pie para ver quiénes eran aunque imaginó que serían ellas: sus ídolos. Las vio entrar al palacio, eran seis y entre ellas su amor imposible de adolescente, la bella Brunilda.

—Alteza —saludaron las valkirias inclinándose con elegancia.

—Oh, ho…hola chicas —intentó sonreír pensando en lo vergonzoso que era ahora tener a Brunilda frente a él cuando había sido un descarado en varias ocasiones al intentar cortejarla, seguro ahora ella estaba burlándose de él por los incontables rechazos que le regaló.

Ellas desaparecieron aunque Brunilda le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa. Eso emocionó a Thor, tal vez ahora podían ser amigos y con el tiempo arreglar un matrimonio. Quiso golpearse con el martillo ante tal idea, porque ya no la deseaba de esa forma.

Según su padre, las valkirias estaban cazando a los jötnar, pero al parecer ahora estaba llamando hasta la última valkiria para ese trabajo. Si no hubiera conocido a Loki se habría unido a la reunión para ver los planes que se llevarían a cabo para encontrar a Laufey, pero ahora Thor tenía algo más en mente: aprovecharía ese momento para ver a Loki.

Se dirigió a los aposentos de su padre, en el camino había guardias y más guardias que le miraban con curiosidad. Y supo que ellos le informarían a su padre sobre su inesperada aparición por ahí. Así que dio marcha atrás, ahora encontrándose en los jardines y quiso rendirse al ver guardias en cada esquina.

—Ya nada más faltan guardias flotando en los cielos —bufó derrotado. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a los pasillos.

Su padre le había pedido indirectamente que ver a Loki sin su presencia podría causar problemas graves en su salud y más con las _ilusiones_ que padecía. Pero tener tantos guardias vigilando a Loki, ¿no era exagerado?

—Como su príncipe, reclamo su silencio por Frigga—pronunció lo que una vez su madre le había enseñado como un hechizo para los guardias. No es como si fueran a estar hipnotizados pero sí guardarían silencio en su honor. A pesar de estar muerta, su nombre era ley para todos.

De niño siempre se había metido en problemas que podrían volver sus días de castigo si Odín se enteraba. Para que no se enterara, Thor solía decirles eso, haciendo que los guardias recordaran que solo Frigga debía enterarse y sólo ella podría castigarlo.

Subió a lo más alto, hasta llegar a los pasillos que le llevarían a Loki. Ya los guardias no estaban ahí, así que empujó ni bien vio la puerta para poder al fin verlo mejor.

—¡Hermano! —Le sonrió pero Loki se puso de pie de un brinco al verlo —con que aquí es donde… —Thor se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta que Loki estaba desnudo.

Cuando volvió a darse la vuelta después de unos segundos, Loki ya se había puesto una túnica blanca. Parecía cohibido pero poco le importó a Thor al ver una extraña marca en su cuello.

—¿Y cómo estás? ¿No te duele la mano? Es decir, te pusiste a llorar y creí que te había…

—Hola.

—Hola. —sonrió divertido pero confundido al ver lo tenso que se había puesto Loki. Imaginó que era porque lo había visto desnudo. —A penas noté que estabas desnudo, así que no te preocupes.

Loki bajo la mirada, aún cohibido así que Thor inspeccionó toda la habitación y con cada cosa que veía más fruncía el ceño y cuando su mirada encontró otra vez a Loki, éste también estaba frunciendo el ceño pero de una manera adorable como si lo estuviera imitando, y al darse cuenta de ser observado desviaba su rostro a un lado, cabizbajo, con los hombros encogidos, como si esperara un golpe.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Sí.

Thor no lo conocía, apenas lo había visto una vez y lo había hecho llorar. Así que ahora trató de sonreír aunque forzosamente para no asustarlo.

—¿En cuál de las camas duermes? —Loki señaló la más pequeña —¿No te gustaría que el cuarto tuviera una ventana? Así verías la ciudad —Loki no respondió y Thor comprendía cada vez más que su padre tenía razón. —Si no entiendes algo, puedes preguntarme. —Loki siguió sin responder pero sí le miraba fijamente cuando Thor se distraía con algo.

—¿Y _papi_? —después de un rato, su voz hechizó a Thor pero no lo suficiente ante tal palabra. Con su expresión molesta y asqueada hizo que Loki retrocediera hacia atrás.

—¿Así es como lo llamas? Loki, debes decirle "padre", también "papi" está bien pero no debes decirlo de manera tan sugestiva.

—¿Sugestiva? —Loki esta vez levantó su mirada, confundido por la palabra.

—Insinuante… ¿tentador? Oh, dios —Thor quedó casi perplejo al ver a tan hermoso muchacho siendo _tonto_. Era un niño. Tenía un rostro joven, con ojos preciosos color verde, labios delgados, quitó su vista antes de perderse en su belleza —solo no lo llames así…

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez pero Thor siguió observando la habitación: dos camas, un armario, una mesita de noche y otra mesa que supuso era para que Loki lo usara como comedor. Entró al baño y no había nada más que lo necesario. Ni siquiera sabía qué es lo que esperaba encontrar.

Tal vez esperaba encontrar algo que pudiera devolverle lo que sea que Sif hubiera escrito, estaba seguro que era algo sobre ese lugar. Trató de mirar a Loki a los ojos, pero otra vez Loki estaba cabizbajo, abrazándose. Ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

Y no quería verlo, Loki tenía algo en él que hacía que los ojos se perdieran observándolo, y Thor no quería eso, tenía que irse rápido, si su padre lo encontraba ahí, podría acusarlo de traidor al no obedecerlo. Podría incluso dudar de su educación de tantos años, considerando que era el rey, y desobedecerlo aun siendo su hijo no era una buena señal. Y menos cuando Loki era como una joya, una reliquia para Odín.

—Loki, nuestro _padre _no sabe que vine. Por eso _a papi no debes hablarle de mí. Papi tiene que encontrarme, ¿sí? _

Thor estaba seguro que Loki asentiría pero en su lugar, empezó a respirar casi agitadamente mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de horror y se cristalizaban con lágrimas que no tardaron en resbalar por sus mejillas. Thor temió que estuviera teniendo algún ataque.

—¿Estás bien? Loki no llores, por favor.

—Dijo lo mismo, dijo lo mismo… —empezó a murmurar entre sollozos.

—¿Loki?

—Tienes que irte, ahora.

Desanimado, Thor salió de la habitación lleno de preocupación. Ver aquellos ojos bañados no solo de lágrimas sino de miedo, le daban la confusa sensación de que Loki era la única respuesta para con Sif.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:**

Perdóóóóóóóón por no subir todo :'v pero tampoco quiero subirlo de golpe, aunque mi idea era actualizar al menos un capítulo diario, pero me he entretenido con la serie de Vikingos, dios amé la serie y estoy desesperada porque suban los 10 caps restantes... necesito respuestas.

Ahora, he estado medio depre porque la serie terminó... y por eso no subía pero aquí vamos, entre pase una hora o dos, subiré otro y otro, espero no se decepcionen cómo avanza la historia.

gracias por leer 3


	19. Nuestro escondite

Odín sabía que Sif le escribió algo importante a Thor, pero al parecer el tonto de su hijo estaba ebrio o tal vez había perdido la carta. Aun así le inquietaba.

Cuando miraba a Loki sentía un extraño miedo de perderlo, quería preguntarle más sobre Sif pero con la medicina que había tomado tal vez ya la había olvidado completamente, y no sería conveniente revivirla otra vez. Mas su mente lo atormentaba pensando en miles de posibles mentiras que Sif le hubiera contado, ¿qué pasaba si le dijo a Loki que estaba siendo solo usado? No, él amaba a Loki. ¿Qué si le dijo que no estaba enfermo?

Entre tantas reuniones y hablar con su hijo Thor sobre grandes asuntos, su tiempo con Loki se vio limitado, tanto así que lo dejaba comer solo. Ni siquiera pudo enseñarle nuevas cosas, no estaba seguro cómo podría llevar todo esto adelante con Thor como su sombra.

Esa noche se aseguró que Thor no los molestara, aunque nunca los molestaba pero Odín estaba casi seguro que si bajaba la guardia Thor se aparecería. Así que lo mandó a las puertas del Bifrost para buscar junto a Skurge algún pasaje secreto que podrían usar los jötnar para entrar en Asgard.

Pero nunca se enteraría que Thor y Skurge se fugaron a las tabernas para beber con otros guerreros el hidromiel mágico que Asgard producía.

Odín no llevó la cena, le urgía ver a Loki que siempre estaba a su merced. A Odín no le extrañó que fuera Loki quien se empujaba a él para besarlo con desespero. Mientras abriera las piernas para él, todo estaba bien.

Loki sacó su lengua para lamer la lengua de su padre, era un extraño beso que normalmente tenían, así Loki evitaba llenarse la boca con demasiada saliva. Las manos inquietas de ambos los despojaron rápidamente de sus vestimentas para admirar su desnudez con caricias fuertes.

—_Papi_, quiero sentirte —la voz de Loki sonaba tanto a una súplica que Odín frunció el ceño confundido pero al verlo tumbarse en la cama y abrir las piernas para hacer movimientos morbosos entre su miembro y ano, provocaron en Odín una especie de excitación salvaje.

Se frotaron intensamente y Odín lo penetró lo más fuerte que podía.

—Te amo, Loki. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, _papi. _

Odín no dejó de abrazar a Loki después del sexo, tampoco dejó de besar sus hombros y cuello con delicadeza.

—Siempre fuimos los dos, solo te tengo a ti y tú a mí. Loki, moriría por ti.

Loki cortó su respiración para retomarla después con pesar y terminar llorando. Si morir era estar como Sif, también moriría al ver a Odín así.

—También moriría por ti, _papi_.

¿Qué sería de él sin Odín?

—Siempre fuimos los dos —repitió Odín limpiándole las lágrimas, y otra vez se inquietó sin saber exactamente por qué —, no importan los demás. Todos son malos, Loki. No nos quieren.

Loki abrazó a su padre dejando de llorar, Odín se preguntaba si la mente de Loki podría recordar siempre eso, pero se aseguraría de repetírselo todos los días.

—Este es nuestro escondite. Aquí estamos a salvo, ángel.

El cielo brillaba otra vez pero con tormentas que anunciaban una noche lluviosa.

—Desde hoy, puedes salir de aquí y ver la ciudad, ir al jardín. Solo hasta el jardín.

Tenía un montón de guardias que impedirían que Loki avanzara más allá y por eso le dio esa libertad. Además necesitaba convertirlo más _humano_ para que no se consideraran los anteriores rumores.

—Si alguien te dice algo, o te da algo quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente o te castigaré.

Loki asintió.

—_Papi, _¿podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Odín no se negó, a pesar su edad no podía negarse a Loki.

—Cabalga, _mi amor_.

.

º

.

El escuadrón de Brunilda se dividió. Ella mandaba por ser la más fuerte e ingeniosa. Ordenó que cada una hiciera una cacería y a su encuentro mostrar sus espadas con la sangre de los jötnar.

Y fue así como Brunilda terminó en Jotunheim. Cada una visitaría diferentes planetas mezclándose con los demás. Para Brunilda, Odín no estaba actuando con prudencia al mandar varios guerreros a todos los reinos y demás planetas para al final obtener noticias negativas. Pensó que la edad le quitaba la sabiduría al rey.

Encontró un jotun, Odín les dijo que los mataran sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero Brunilda rompió las reglas, ella y Sif siempre fueron la burla por no acatar bien las órdenes de los entrenadores. Pero al final ellas obtenían más que simples mechones de cabellos como solía indicarse que habían vencido al enemigo.

Intentó interrogar al jotun pero éste repitió la mentira que amenazaba la dignidad de Odín. Tuvo que matarlo.

En cambio, en tan solo dos días Odín recibió favorables noticias de que trece jötnar habían sido encontrados por las valkirias siendo su destino una muerte segura. Odín estaba feliz, al fin se desharía de Laufey.

—Veo que te regocijas en la muerte de inocentes —comentó Thor sentándose frente a su padre.

—Ellos asesinaron a tu madre…

—Lo sé, sé que Laufey tuvo que ver en eso pero no creo que cada jötnar la apuñalara por la espalda. ¿Por qué no los traes con vida y los encierras en los calabozos?

—Pondría en peligro el reino —suspiró Odín sin mirarlo.

—Bien. ¿Puedo ver a Loki? —ante el sobresalto de su padre Thor continuó hablando —. Es mi hermano, medio hermano, sería bueno que nos lleváramos mejor. También podría sacarlo del palacio, llevarlo a conocer mejores lugares.

—¡Te dije que está enfermo!

—Por eso mismo yo creo que sacarlo sería de ayuda. Has repetido que siempre ha estado en confinamiento, ¿no has pensando que tal vez eso no le ayuda mucho? Por favor, padre. Deja que Loki vea más de la vida.

Y Odín se rehusó empezando a hacer oídos sordos.

—Al menos déjame verlo, deja que seamos hermanos. Una vez que tú mueras, solo nos tendremos los dos.

Ante esa idea Odín quiso gritarle que eso nunca pasaría, que Loki era suyo hasta en la muerte.

—No, Loki no puede verte ahora Thor. Desde el primer encuentro no ha dejado de decir que no quiere verte, creo que lo asustaste.

Thor pensó que tal vez estaba sobreprotegiéndolo demasiado.

—¡Pero si solo me vio una vez! deja que me gane su afecto —sonrió esperando una aprobación.

—No. Le afecta estar con personas que eliminen su rutina. Entiéndelo.

Thor apretó sus manos con evidente enojo. Era obvio que había una mentira. Y le parecía injusto que su padre le negara algo tan conveniente, realmente quería ayudar a Loki.

—Está bien, padre. Ahora que las valkirias se hacen cargo de los jötnar, ¿puedes mandar a Hogun conmigo? —Demandó Thor —Es claro que esa misión _secreta_ era acabar con los jötnar. —Se dio la vuelta para salir de la vista de su padre pero se detuvo al recordar algo mucho más importante —: y quisiera que Sif volviera. Eres el rey, estoy seguro que nadie se reusará a detenerla.

—Sí, claro que lo haré —contestó Odín después de algunos segundos. —Lo haré… y además, arreglaré una comida juntos, los tres. Con Loki.

Thor sonrió victorioso y salió dejando a Odín mordiéndose el labio inferior con molestia. No le preocupaba Loki, le preocupaba la noticia que debería inventarle a Thor sobre Sif y Hogun.


	20. Un beso

A Loki le pareció extraño ver a Thor cada día. Ni Sif se atrevió a tanto.

Para él, Sif tenía una expresión más asustada y confundida que la de Thor; tranquila y curiosa.

Trató siempre de evitarlo, recordando siempre las palabras de Odín: Thor es malo, Thor lo golpearía si habla demasiado, Thor lo castigaría…

Ahora que podía salir del escondite, Loki se sofocaba y muchas veces regresaba corriendo al escondite. A veces deseaba que todo estuviera igual que antes porque entonces nunca pensaba demasiado las cosas y no le interesaba salir del único lugar que era seguro.

Ese día salió para caminar por los pasillos y salir al jardín y ver si las flores seguían igual de bonitas que el día anterior. Odín le dio permiso de salir pero nunca en compañía de Thor. Y temía tanto que la muerte acorralara a Thor.

Además empezaba a incomodarle la presencia de Thor, más cuando éste le hacía preguntas constantemente, preguntas que él mismo se preguntaba en silencio. No sabía su edad, no sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños, ni cómo sufría con su enfermedad. No sabía nada, estaba igual que Thor. Pero de algo se había dado cuenta: tanto como él y Thor eran hijos de Odín.

_"Pero Odín parece no hacerle cosas a Thor como a mí."_

Odín pasaba mayor tiempo con Loki, claro estaba. Y en ese tiempo o le enseñaba cosas o le hacía cosas como el amor a lo brusco o el suave. Cuando Odín estaba ausente, Thor venía a él a hacerle preguntas y siempre las mismas preguntas. Al menos Sif le había enseñado a no tomar de la copa de oro, ¿y Thor?

—_Papi _dijo que no hablara contigo —se atrevió a decirlo. Miró la ciudad mientras Thor se ponía a su lado.

—Mientras, _padre_ no esté puedes hablarme de lo que quieras, Loki. Hacerme preguntas, pedirme lo que quieras. Ah, esto me recuerda que te traje algo —sonrió con complicidad sacando un pequeño libro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón —Padre me dijo que te gusta leer.

Loki tomó el libro para abrirlo encontrando manchas. No había dibujos.

—No tiene dibujos —le devolvió el libro.

—Pero… —Thor confundido le volvió a entregar el libro —¿acaso no sabes leer? —entonces la flor de floripondio vino a su mente, era obvio que Loki no sabía leer. Debió imaginar que Loki leía dibujos. —Perdón, mejor me lo quedo yo.

Loki volvió a desviar su vista de Thor. No resistía verlo mucho tiempo, Thor era guapo y tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Incluso se parecía en algo a Odín y eso lo llenaban de más preguntas.

Pero, lo que realmente le importaba era saber si ambos hacían lo mismo con Odín.

—¿_Padre… _—se detuvo por una corazonada, sintió prohibida su pregunta pero lo hizo de todos modos—tú amas a padre?

Thor lo miró un segundo y dando un suspiro bajó la mirada asintiendo no muy convencido.

—Amaba más a madre, sabes.

—¿Madre? —preguntó Loki, confundido.

—Frigga, nuestra madre —dijo Thor con obviedad pero al ver la expresión de Loki algo de molestia se apoderó de él pero no con Loki —¿Padre no te habló de ella?

Loki quiso volver al escondite al ver molesto a Thor, ¿y si lo castigaba como Odín? Entonces se dio cuenta que su _papi _ tenía razón. Le había dicho que a Thor no le gustaban las preguntas ni que le hablaran mucho.

—Tal vez lo olvidaste por tu enfermedad.

—_Papi _ya va a llegar —no lo soportó y se encaminó al escondite pero Thor le siguió.

Loki quiso pedirle que no le siguiera pero al darse la vuelta Thor se detenía y miraba el cielo como si buscara algo. Con pesar entró a la habitación y detrás Thor.

Se sentó en la cama que le pertenecía a su padre. Thor parecía entender que ya no debían estar juntos.

—Loki, no menciones a padre que vine, ¿sí? Por alguna extraña razón, él no quiere que…

Loki quiso sonreírle como Thor siempre lo hacía pero no pudo. Tampoco pudo decirle que jamás podría arriesgar su vida contándole a Odín sobre sus encuentros. Aunque no confiaba del todo en él, no quería que le cortaran la cabeza.

—No lo haré. No le diré que viniste si…

Loki se acercó más a Thor, necesitaba saber si ellos podían hacer _eso_… levantó su mano para acariciar el brazo derecho de Thor. Al primer contacto, Loki sintió una especie de chispa pero luego pudo tocarlo mejor, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo sus dedos. Acarició la piel tersa, fuerte, no como la de Odín toda arrugada, flácida.

—Ya me voy. —La voz de Thor lo sacó de su pequeño ensueño. Y lo vio marcharse.

Inmediatamente, Loki salió otra vez para observar más de la tranquila ciudad de Asgard. Asgard, si la ciudad tenía ese nombre, Jotunheim también era un lugar donde se podía vivir. Esperaba encontrar a la persona correcta para que le explicara más. A veces, Sif aparecía en sus sueños pero ya no se quedaba para hablarle como antes. Ahora solo lo observaba o lo asustaba.

Al rato, su padre apareció con la copa de oro.

—Es hora, Loki. —Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y una vez ahí, Odín le dio de la copa para que bebiera —y desnúdate.

Por su tono de voz, el cuerpo de Loki empezó a temblar sin saber por qué su mente empezó a revivir violencia. Hizo lo posible para deshacerse de la medicina y ya desnudo ante Odín, éste empezó a acariciarle las mejillas hasta tomarlo del cabello con brusquedad. Loki no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

—Dime que no piensas en él —su confusión hizo que Odín sonriera creyendo que Loki no sabía que hablaba de Thor. —Para mañana no recordarás nada esto, _amor. _

Entonces sentía el palpitante miembro de su padre entre sus nalgas y sin ninguna preparación era embestido con fuerza. Loki pensó en Thor, en el brazo que había tocado y una extraña imagen vino a su mente: Thor tomándolo en sus fuertes brazos.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, él era de Odín y Odín era suyo. Se pertenecían.

—Me duele —se quejó ante los rudos pellizcos que Odín propinaba a sus pezones.

—Loki, no hables.

Ya no se sentía bien, Loki no estaba sintiéndose bien ahora con las mordidas en sus muslos. Con una mano tapó su boca para ahogar sus gritos.

—Silencio.

**_"_**_Aguanta un poco más**", **_la voz de Sif hizo eco en sus oídos. Aguantó sus ganas sollozar.

Quiso preguntar por qué le lastimaba. Odín siempre dormía después y Loki iba al baño, pero esta vez corrió a ver todas esas marcas, las marcas que a Sif no le gustaban.

Toda la noche solo pensó. Escuchó los ronquidos de Odín que nunca lo habían molestado hasta ese día.

Intentó dormir en la cama que estaba destinada para él, aunque a la mañana siguiente Odín le preguntó por qué lo hizo y se limitó a contestarle hasta que las palabras de Odín el revolvieron el estómago.

—Tus marcas nunca las debes mostrar, por eso debes vestirte. Nadie puede tocarlas solo yo —acarició la herida de su muslo y Loki gimió —a veces te lastimas mientras duermes, Loki.

Odín lo dejo por poco tiempo para volver a la hora de comer, pero esta vez se lo llevaría para que comieran junto a Thor. Loki quería explicarle que sentía un extraño picazón en sus partes íntimas. Se había rascado haciendo que la picazón aumentara. Pero Odín no tenía tiempo al hacerle repetir muchas cosas.

—Loki, cuando terminemos de comer, tú vienes aquí y tomas tu medicina. Esta es otra, te ayudará con las heridas que tienes. Y que Thor no se entere que tienes heridas o va a molestarse.

Loki asintió mirando la maldita copa de oro. Antes de salir, Odín le regaló un beso húmedo que no pudo aceptar tan gustosamente como antes. Su alma gritaba y no sabía por qué.

Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente que no sabía cómo definir a Odín. ¿Acaso no le había obligado a comer _mierda_? ¿Acaso no le había lastimado sin ninguna razón? Siempre estaba Odín, Odín y la copa de oro que incontables veces estaba en sus manos mientras el mayor le reclamaba que por qué no se lo había tomado. Imágenes iban y venían, se escuchaba a sí mismo llorando con una voz mucho más joven. ¿Qué había de malo con él? ¿Cuál era esa enfermedad?

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Loki vio a gente extraña que rodeaba la mesa y ahí estaba Thor sentado, observándolo.

—Loki, saluda a tu hermano.

—Hola, hermano —saludó Loki evitando mirar a Thor a los ojos.

Intentó distraerse viendo a las personas de ahí que dejaban comida en la gran mesa; eran mujeres, ellas se mostraban tan delicadas y lindas. Thor y Odín no eran como ellas, entonces Thor tenía…

—Loki, tiempo que no te veo pero mira cómo has cambiado —sonrió Thor haciendo contacto visual y notó complicidad en los ojos de Thor.

—Thor. —Odín le llamó la atención. —Bien, vamos a comer como la buena familia que somos y, por favor traten de conocerse mejor chicos, hijos míos —aunque las palabras no parecían muy sinceras, Thor inmediatamente jaló a Loki a su lado para sentarse juntos, Odín no pudo hacer nada.

No, Odín estaba molesto. No, estaba celoso. Había estado tan acostumbrado a la ausencia de Thor que ahora era un tormento verlo ahí.

Thor partió una manzana para dársela a Loki que muy apenado y con manos temblorosas la aceptó pero no quiso comerla, solo la puso ahí buscando algo que sí pudiera comer.

Entonces Thor escogía moras y uvas para pasárselas a Loki que otra vez aceptó y comió solo las moras. A Thor se le apagó la mirada, era la primera vez que podía ver a Loki comiendo y juntos, la forma en que Loki comía era extraña, parecía batallar para masticar y por segundos hacía ruiditos de chupar y luego absorber. Hizo lo mismo con las peras.

Incluso Odín estaba al tanto, preocupado de que Thor pudiera sospechar algo y culpándose de no haber arreglado eso con Loki. Carraspeó y empezó a hablar con Thor de temas triviales.

—Madre me enseñó que si pensaba poner cabeza fuera cuando mi corazón latiera con locura por una mujer y con impaciencia al no verla. —dijo Thor contando las veces que tuvo que rechazar a algunas mujeres que habían reclamado ser su pareja formal. Odín sonrió como en los viejos tiempos al recordar a Frigga, la buena madre que fue y sería por siempre para Thor.

Su conversación entristeció a Loki. No entendía cómo podían hablar de tantas cosas, de viajes, de batallas y aventuras. ¿Acaso no estaban todos escondidos de los elfos oscuros? Miraba la diversión en sus palabras, no entendía algunas pero por la forma en que Thor las decía hacían que Loki sintiera envidia. También quería saber de todo eso.

Sif le dijo que no había nada malo con él, que no estaba enfermo. Loki era un príncipe.

Desde ese momento ya no creyó en su enfermedad aceptando la realidad; Odín le estaba mintiendo y no sabía por qué. Se puso de pie haciendo que Thor callara una anécdota. Iba a retirarse y volver al único lugar que podía protegerlo pero ver a Thor con esa sonrisa hermosa le causaba dolor.

Se acercó a Odín, dispuesto a averiguar qué pasaba, quería ver la expresión de Thor. Y entonces besó a Odín en los labios para decir quedamente:

—_Papi, _me voy al escondite.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Thor con una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa forzada. En los ojos de Thor pudo ver miedo que por alguna extraña razón le hizo sentirse aliviado.

Cuando su delgada silueta desapareció por los pasillos hacia los aposentos de Odín, solo entonces Thor se atrevió a preguntar a su padre tomando del hidromiel servido en un vaso grande.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se alabó al no hablar tan molesto como lo estaba en su mente.

Odín agachó su mirada para empujar su plato y salir de ahí pero Thor también se puso de pie.

—¿Qué hijo besa a su padre en la boca? —preguntó Thor, elevando más su voz.

—A veces hay accidentes, era claro que Loki quiso darme un beso en la mejilla.

—No, Loki te besó directamente en los labios. Padre, eso no está bien, no debes dejar que pase eso —intentó seguir controlando su molestia.

—Lo sé pero su enfermedad… —y Thor cerró los ojos arto de escuchar siempre lo mismo.

Padre e hijo se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos claramente preocupados por diferentes cosas.

—Creo que ya es tiempo. —Thor inhaló y exhaló, sentía innecesario una discusión—. Ya estoy listo para tomar mi lugar.

—¿Perdón?

—Padre, ya es momento de que el reino reciba a su nuevo rey.

Odín ladeó una sonrisa tomando un poco de vino, Thor no perdió el tiempo y bebió un poco del hidromiel.

—Hijo, eso requiere de mucho tiempo, además de invitar a los gobernantes de otros reinos, preparar…

—Si empezamos desde ahora, seguro se lleva a cabo muy pronto mi coronación.

—¿No podrías esperar un poco más? acabas de llegar hace días.

—Padre, temo por Loki. Está muy enfermo. Mientras yo gobierno los reinos, puedes buscar junto a Loki alguna medicina que pueda ayudarle. He sabido que en Midgard la gente avanza muy rápido en la medicina.

Odín asintió convencido por fuera pero furioso por dentro. Ahora estaba otra vez en aprietos. Esperaba que las valkirias pronto le trajeran una buena noticia.


	21. Laufey

Las valkirias habían estado dando caza sin cesar a todos los jötnar. Y una muerte rápida es lo que ofrecían sin darles la oportunidad de rendición. Y ahí estaba Brunilda en un mundo fuera del poder de Odín, un mundo extraño donde encontró al mismo Laufey.

Brunilda casi se había rendido en ese mundo, pero la tecnología lo mantuvo entretenida; los habitantes de ahí estaban trabajando en una máquina capaz de leer la sangre de cualquiera y detectar toda su procedencia y en un mapa marcar a sus parientes. Aún estaba en estado de construcción pero le pareció brillante, tenía que informarle a Odín de ello.

Cuando retomaba el camino a su caballo, vio en sus pies una hilera de hielo que no se descongelaba a pesar del clima cálido. La siguió con la vista y entre la multitud lo vio. Pudo haber sido cualquier otro jotun pero éste la miraba fijamente y al encontrarse sus miradas, él sonrió.

—Te tengo —también sonrió orgullosa para sí misma y Laufey se camufló, copiando la apariencia de algunos _navi. _

No entendía por qué se había camuflado recién, era como si hubiese esperado ser visto. Lo siguió hasta un lugar menos concurrido y Laufey se mostró ante ella. Desenvainó su espada, lista para un ataque pero Laufey desapareció.

—Así que ahora son honorables valkirias que acaban con mi pueblo.

Brunilda se dio la vuelta y detrás de ella estaba Laufey con una espada de hielo. Retrocedió rápidamente ante la sorpresa. Se sintió una novata, no podía creer que estuviera bajando la guardia tan patéticamente. "Es Laufey, es un rey", se dijo como consuelo.

—Puedes irte si así lo deseas, o quedarte a morir —Laufey soltó la espada de hielo que había estado sosteniendo —o si buscas algo más, puedo ofrecerte un trato.

—Levanta tu espada y acabemos con esto —Brunilda no estaba para escucharlo, tenía que matarlo. Esa era la misión.

Laufey sonrió divertido y habló como si no temiera ser atacado en cualquier segundo—: Padre de Todo y yo solo peleábamos. Nunca quisimos escucharnos hasta que fue muy tarde, al menos para mí. —Su voz sonaba tan cansada y triste—. Ese viejo asqueroso, a quien juraste lealtad, lastima a mi hijo.

—¡No hables así de mi rey! —Brunilda corrió a atacarle pero Laufey se evaporó como humo y apareció a tres metros a su izquierda.

—¿Y qué rey es a quien sirves? Déjame decirte lo que es: una escoria.

—¿Tus últimas palabras serán insultar a _nuestro _rey? —se burló Brunilda flexionando un poco el movimiento de su cuello sin apartar su mirada del jotun.

—Puedo asegurarte que no moriré antes que Odín.

—Entones dime qué trato planeas ofrecerme —indagó Brunilda, después de todo era curioso que Laufey la llevara ahí y no necesariamente para matarla, es como si realmente necesitara pedirle algo.

—A pesar de todos los rumores en contra del honor de Odín, nunca supo cómo desmentir los rumores. ¿Sabes por qué nunca mostró a mi hijo? Ahora todos saben de él pero siguen sin verlo. Lo declaró enfermo. Una vil mentira. Él es el enfermo. Lo escondió de todos para no ver su propio pecado.

—Tú mataste a nuestra reina: era normal que protegiera al pequeño príncipe.

—¿Y por qué mando a Thor lejos de su protección siendo el único verdadero heredero de Asgard? —Cuando Brunilda no supo qué responder, Laufey continuó —: ¿No es acaso el secuestro de príncipes una alianza entre reinos? Pero tu rey decidió destruir mi reino…

—Ustedes siempre fueron una amenaza y no solo para Asgard…

El rey de los gigantes de hielo, desvió su mirada, apenado porque fue verdad, siempre habían sido los primeros en causar alborotos pero ahora, ahora lo hacían por Loki.

—¿Tan grave es querer recuperar a mi hijo?

—También es el hijo de la reina Frigga por lo que Asgard es su hogar.

Laufey negó con la cabeza, desaprobando en su totalidad esas palabras. Empuñó sus manos pero rápidamente las abrió resignado.

—Odín está abusando de mi hijo. Sexualmente —la voz desesperada y afectada de Laufey hizo que Brunilda bajara su espada y lo escuchara con atención—. Tenía sólo seis años cuando se lo llevó. En el primer momento en que vi la mirada de Odín hacia mi hijo, supe que no debía dejarlo ir... Llamé mujeres, niños y ancianos jötnar para marchar hacia Asgard y recuperar a mi hijo pero antes de que sucediera, Odín estaba destruyéndonos a todos desde el Bifrost.

—¿Y Frigga? Si lo que dices es cierto…

—No tuve nada que ver con ella —Laufey frunció el ceño con molestia—, y desconozco la razón de su muerte.

—Odín siempre ha sido bondadoso con todos, su sabiduría ha traído siglos de paz, es amado por todos…

—A veces hasta los santos pecan y de la peor forma. Valkiria, —Laufey suspiró con pesar —ve a Asgard, busca la verdad. Mi hijo debe tener marcas en el cuerpo y su mente debe estar manipulada. Odín lo mencionó como _retrasado_.

—No puedo marcharme sin tu cabeza… si estás mintiendo estaría dejando ir una gran oportunidad de terminar esta guerra a escondidas que has armado.

—Te esperaré justo aquí, te doy mi palabra del rey que solía ser. Podría darte el honor de cortarme la cabeza y entregársela a Odín pero ¿quién salvará a mi hijo?, ¿quién lo vengará?

Brunilda suspiró con resignación.

—Toma —Laufey se lastimó un poco en el brazo con una daga de hielo y manchando un trozo de tela con su sangre se lo entregó a Brunilda —. O puedes encontrarme con la misteriosa máquina que hay en este planeta.

Brunilda aceptó.

—Si hago esto no es por ti ni por tu hijo, lo hago para limpiar los rumores de Odín.—Brunilda señaló el camino por donde habían venido —. ¿Pero si lo que dices es cierto, qué esperas que haga?

—Abrir el Bifrost para mí, debilitar las capas de protección de Asgard y así pueda entrar solo para recuperar a Loki y…

Una pequeña daga de hielo se lanzó en su dirección, lo miró a tiempo para esquivarla aunque otras más se aproximaban hacia ella. Laufey dijo algo y se puso como escudo entre ella y dos jötnar que venían en rescate de su rey. Laufey les explicó en lengua _jotnariana_ que todo estaba bien y que ella los ayudaría.

Se reprendió de no haber tomado las clases completas de idiomas y tal vez así podría entender qué más estaba diciéndoles mientras los jötnar la miraban asintiendo y uno de ellos dejaba caer sus armas y se quitaba sus pendientes.

Y antes de que Laufey le pidiera disculpas, Brunilda le dijo que no era necesario y que el trato seguía en pie. Quiso marcharse pero Laufey la detuvo:

—Uno de mis hombres, el que se deshizo de sus cosas, entregará su vida —Brunilda lo miró confundida, esperando una pronta explicación. —Si gustas puedes cortarle tú la cabeza.

—¡No! —Brunilda fue hacia el jotun que estaba dispuesto a un sacrificio —no es necesario… por ahora.

—Lo es, valkiria. Irás a Asgard con su cabeza y se lo mostrarás a Odín preguntando si es la mía. Llevarás esto —Laufey se desprendió de unas piezas de oro que posaban en su cabeza —tendrá todo lo que yo tengo, entonces Odín dirá que no soy yo y le hablarás de la máquina que encontraste en este mundo. Entonces podrás ver a mi hijo.

Muy a su pesar, Brunilda aceptó entregándole su espada, ella no estaba dispuesta a matar a alguien que se entregaba voluntariamente. Una vez prepararon la cabeza del jotun, Brunilda volvió a Asgard lo más rápido que pudo.


	22. Los elfos oscuros

A Thor le molestaba que su padre no le permitiera ver a Loki.

Siempre lo visitaba a escondidas pero quería hacerlo con permiso y así sacarlo fuera del palacio.

En todo ese tiempo que estuvo en Asgard tampoco escuchó que Odín extrañara a su madre, pensó que tal vez no quería revivir momentos dolorosos pero verlo tan incómodo ante la mención de su madre hacía que Thor sospechara de algo que se le estaba escondiendo.

—Supongo que madre adoraba a Loki: es muy lindo.

—¿Te parece lindo?

—Sí, y tú lo ves más que yo —usó un tono casi acusatorio —, es como un niño, nadie que no lo haya visto puede decir lo contrario — sonrió. Esperó que su padre hiciera algún comentario más pero no obtuvo nada. —¿Alguna vez pregunta por madre?

—No lo hace, no la recuerda.

—Si no le dieras de esa medicina tal vez la recordaría.

—Sin esa medicina tu hermano puede morir —y ahí iba otra vez, su tono de voz se volvía molesta mientras explicaba lo importante que era esa medicina que no solo contenía floripondio sino muchas otras más para calmar dolores que supuestamente a Loki lo aquejaban.

—Quiero que lo llevemos a ver a otros sanadores de otros mundos. En algún lugar…

—No, Thor. ¿Crees que no hice nada por mejorar la salud de tu hermano? He dejado Asgard en secreto, he dejado mis responsabilidades por ayudar a tu hermano pero no hay nada que pueda sanarlo, nació así y así morirá. Incluso le pedí ayuda al mismo Laufey pero fue en vano.

—Entonces deja que yo lo intente. Yo cuidaré de Loki…

—No. Loki no saldrá de este reino. —le increpó Odín.

—¡Entonces traeré a todos los mejores sanadores de todos los mundos hasta aquí!

—¡Sí que eres obstinado! —exclamó Odín. —No discutas conmigo, hijo.

—Entonces déjame ver a Loki, no lo alejes de mí.

—No lo hago yo. Loki no quiere ver a nadie. Aunque fueras a verlo estoy seguro que no te dirigiría la palabra.

_Mientes. _Thor sonrió incrédulo. Tomó aire para expulsarlo con lentitud y la paciencia lo dominara.

—Creo que ya es hora de tu reunión, padre. Mientras estás ahí dentro, pon atención a lo que dicen. Toda esa gente –gobernante de los reinos que protegemos- quieren no solo ver a mi hermano sino llevárselo. Has dicho que su enfermedad es grave pero no para nosotros, estamos seguros que podemos solucionarla. Incluso las nornas podrían ayudar.

Dicho eso, Thor se retiró fingiendo salir del palacio.

En otras circunstancias ni siquiera habría deseado ver a Loki, simplemente habría querido estar solo, pero no era ese momento. Como todos los días, esperaba que Odín estuviera realmente ocupado para dirigirse hacia los pasillos que lo llevarían con Loki. Con suerte la reunión de Odín duraría un par de horas.

Los guardias, al verlo, hicieron un ademán de que eran cómplices. Abrió las puertas y ahí estaba Loki, siempre estaba ahí con la cabeza agachada. Y al verlo se ponía de pie y jugaba con sus manos sin saber qué decir o hacer, y eso le parecía muy tierno a Thor.

Le invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines a los que Loki estaba permitido salir.

—Hoy quiero estar aquí —dijo Loki sentándose en la cama que le pertenecía a Odín.

—Entonces aquí nos quedamos. ¿Y cómo has estado?

Loki empezó a pellizcar la piel de sus dedos. No los hacía con brusquedad pero a Thor le importaba mucho como el hecho de ver sus ojeras cada vez más notorias. Supuso eran por las pesadillas que sufría, en ese caso realmente Loki tendría que tomar de sus medicinas para muy pesar del rubio ya que siempre estaba reclamándole a Odín de ya no medicarlo.

—Padre dice que no quieres salir, ¿no te aburres estar encerrado siempre aquí?

Loki lo miró haciendo que ahora Thor desviara su mirada. Aún no aceptaba el momento incómodo del beso entre Odín y Loki. Ni siquiera había logrado reunir el valor de preguntárselo, de todos modos no sabía si Loki diría algo sensato. Tal vez diría que no recordaba eso, o que solo fue un beso.

—Los elfos oscuros me dan miedo. —le susurró Loki con ojos tristes.

—Pero ellos no pueden venir a nuestro hogar, está prohibido.

—No, nos encerraron y… _papi _dijo que no debemos hablar de ellos.

—¿Encerraron… dónde?

—No, _papi _nos castigará.

—Si no le dices que hablamos de esto, no te castigará… pero dime, ¿encerrados dónde?

—Aquí. _Pa…_papi y yo solos aquí. ¿Tú dónde te escondiste?

Thor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada pensando que Loki bromeaba pero pronto eso cambio. Loki le hablaba en serio. Como todos los días, Loki siempre hablaba en serio.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Papi.

Thor pensó que tal vez Odín había tomado a los elfos oscuros para que Loki durmiera, cómo a él lo asustaron con los jötnar, de niño.

—Cuéntame cómo —se sentó en el piso para poder mirar directamente el rostro de su hermano.

Loki miró hacia la puerta por unos segundos y entonces se acercó un poco más a Thor para contarle en voz baja:

—Papi dice que los elfos oscuros mataron a muuucha gente… —Loki trató de recordar las palabras de Odín de memoria—, los elfos oscuros, seres repugnantes con el corazón oscuro que es alimentado con la muerte nos privaron de nuestra vida normal. Nos obligaron a estar escondidos, sin hacer ruido. Pero luego se fueron y ahora podemos salir.

—¿Y sabes qué paso con los elfos oscuros? —preguntó Thor con fingido interés porque sabía que todo era una tontería.

—Ya no existen. Ya no pueden hacernos daño.

—¿Te dijo padre por qué desaparecieron?

—…No.

Thor estaba tentado a decirle que todo era una mentira, que Odín le había engañado. ¿Pero y si su padre decía la verdad y Loki realmente inventaba cosas y confundía la realidad con sus pesadillas?

—Loki, ellos no volverán. Estoy aquí y voy a protegerte, ¿sí?

Pasaron un poco rato más tratando de hablar pero ahora Loki se había quedado casi mudo, parecía incluso irritado por algo, como si su presencia o tal vez sus preguntas lo hubieran molestado y por eso, Thor creyó que tal vez sería mejor dejarlo solo. Así que simplemente se marchó recordándole siempre que Odín no debía enterarse que se vieron.

No se explicaba ni él mismo porqué temía que su padre se enterara. No es como si lo recordara como alguien vil, su padre siempre fue amoroso con él y su madre.

Pero necesitaba saber más de las cosas que Odín había dicho, sin importarle que fueran alucinaciones, una pequeña parte de él creía todo lo que Loki decía.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Brunilda llegó a Asgard en su caballo alado, para las valkirias no era necesario usar el Bifrost, la cabalgata en los caballos era tan rápida que se abría un portal delante de ellas. Así el trabajo de las valkirias era impecable y rápido.

Odín la recibió al instante cuando ella mandó informar a un guardia sobre su presencia.

Hizo las correspondientes presentaciones y entonces puso la cabeza del jotun entre ellos preguntando si esa no era la cabeza de Laufey.

—No lo es, ¿acaso no puedes recordarlo?

—Pero este jotun tenían este collar en el cuello —y sacó el pendiente de oro que Laufey usaba —¿acaso no le pertenece esto al rey Laufey? Todos los reyes de los nueve reinos tienen uno igual. Además estas piezas de oro que tiene en la cabeza…

—¡No es él! —bramó Odín haciendo que Brunilda se sobresaltara —No, no lo es. — suspiró tratando de sonar pacífico. —Laufey no es así.

Odín tomó el collar y esta vez volvió a ver la cabeza cercenada del jotun estudiándolo detalladamente, esperando que fuera Laufey de alguna forma pero no lo era.

—Me temo que Laufey quiere fingir su muerte —cansado, Odín se puso de pie tomando con fuerza el collar de Laufey. —Vuelve a tu trabajo. Encargué a las demás valkirias asesinar a quienes esconden a los jötnar, haz lo mismo.

—Sí su majestad —ahora Brunilda pensó que tal vez Laufey tenía razón en llamar enfermo a Odín porque justo en ese momento estaba actuando como el rey que juró nunca sería. Ponía en peligro a gente inocente. Las valkirias no dudarían en matar a los jötnar y a la gente que esté a su alrededor. —Majestad, una pregunta antes de mi retiro: ¿puedo conocer al príncipe Loki? he oído que se parece a Laufey, si tan solo me lo permitiera yo…

—Tengo que negarte esa petición. _Mi hijo _no recibe extraños.

—Entiendo, su majestad. Pero he viajado por varios mundos buscando y cazando jötnar, y en un mundo no muy habitable se está creando un artefacto capaz de señalar en un mapa a sus parientes. Si pudiera obtener algo de Loki; una sola gota de sangre… todo terminaría.

Después de pensarlo y asimilar lo que la valkiria le decía, Odín aceptó entregarle una gota de sangre de Loki pero que debía esperar al día siguiente.

Brunilda asintió y se despidió. Al menos podría quedarse en el reino unas horas antes de marcharse y trataría que Thor lo ayudara a encontrarse con Loki. Así que lo mandó llamar con un guardia.


	23. Dime un secreto

Cuando Thor se fue, Loki esperó un momento y salió a los jardines. Ahora no soportaba estar mucho tiempo encerrado ahí porque imágenes venían e iban. Y no eran algo que realmente le gustara.

A pesar de poder ir ahora a la sala y al comedor, prefería el jardín. Y siempre le extrañaba que los guardias no le dirigieran la palabra. Si se acercaba a ellos ni siquiera lo miraban, era como si lo evitaran o pasaban de su existencia. Cuando les saludaba ellos solo estaban quietos como si al verlo fueran a morir. Incluso las mujeres salían casi corriendo cuando las saludaba. Incluso creyó que Thor dejaría de hablarle con el pasar de los días pero no.

Mientras miraba unas flores que estaba más bonitas que el día anterior, Thor apareció otra vez.

No, no le molestaba su presencia, a veces deseaba que Thor se quedara siempre con él pero temía porque Odín lo matara. Y en todo ese tiempo, en esos encuentros con Thor supo que no era malo como Odín se lo repetía siempre, Thor jamás lo lastimaría. Pero ahora lo ignoró para olfatear las flores aunque pronto se incomodó ante la mirada penetrante sobre él.

—Hola, Thor.

—Hace un momento dijiste que no querías salir, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—¿Opinión?

—Cuando padre me deje verte te enseñaré todo lo que no sabes.

Loki vio una mariposa y trató de atraparla haciendo que Thor sonriera.

—Ven, hablemos un poco.

—No.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que podamos sentarnos a hablar? —Thor siempre insistía en hablar. Aunque ahora parecía estar realmente preocupado por algo.

—Papi ya va a regresar. Ya me tengo que ir —y Loki caminó hacia la habitación. Thor no perdió la oportunidad de seguirlo. Jamás se atrevió a detenerlo a la fuerza como era su naturaleza, no podía pensar en hacer el mínimo daño si se trataba de Loki.

Entraron a la habitación tan pobre de muebles. Quiso tomar de las manos a Loki y tratar de entablar alguna conversación mostrándole que todo estaría bien pero de solo pensar en tocarlo, recordaba el beso que le dio a su padre en la boca y un millar de voces de Loki llamándolo "_papi._" Thor se recriminó de no aceptar ese acto, tal vez si lo hablaba podría relajarse.

Miró la copa de oro que estaba vacía con rastro de algo verde. La olisqueó encontrando varios olor, hasta creyó sentir el olor de una amapola.

—¿No te gustaría jugar a los secretos? —Thor dejó a un lado la copa de oro al ver la expresión de Loki—yo te digo un secreto y tú otro.

—¿Pero qué es un secreto?

—Pues… es algo que escondes y no se lo dices a nadie. Yo tengo varios secretos y puedo decirte si tú me dices uno. —Loki negó con la cabeza —¿por qué no? Vamos, es divertido.

Loki lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que asintió:

—¿Es un secreto que vengas a verme?

—Sí, muy bien Loki —sonrió triunfante Thor —. Ahora dime otro secreto.

Loki miró la copa de oro y Thor hizo lo mismo.

—No me gusta este juego. —suspiró Loki.

—Está bien. —Thor no lo presionó pero no olvidaría que algo tenía que ver la medicina de Loki—. Hace rato mencionaste que padre te castiga. ¿Por qué te castiga?

—Cuando no tomo de la copa de oro. O porque no obedezco.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes que obedecer?

—Lo que me pide. ¿A ti te molesta que hable?

—Yo no me molesto, quiero que me hables más. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Loki miró hacia la puerta y se encogió en su lugar.

—Ya llegará. Debes irte.

—Dime lo que tienes que obedecer. Además, ¿cómo te castiga?

Loki se puso de pie sin saber qué hacer exactamente, Thor le preguntaba mucho y deseaba decirle mucho pero no podía, si Odín se enteraba lo iba a matar.

—Me pega…

Con una exangüe sonrisa, Thor miró de la copa pensando que Odín golpeaba a Loki cuando no tomaba de la medicina, tal vez en un ataque de pánico de que el chico pudiera empeorar. Pero de todos modos no le pareció correcto.

—Pero igual, papi me ama mucho. Yo también amo a papi. ¿Tú amas a papi? —por la mirada tan profunda de Loki, Thor asintió.

—Claro que lo quiero, además padre nos quiere a ambos. Somos sus hijos. —Aunque lo último no era verdad, Odín no era el padre biológico después de todo.

—¿Y tú podrías amarme… —la suave voz de Loki casi hechizó a Thor pero no de la forma que hubiese deseado. —como papi y yo nos amamos?

Thor sintió que el aire le faltaba, de pronto la conversación le pareció muy tensa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para despejar malos pensamientos que venían a su mente.

—Claro que sí, Loki.

Y fue cuando Thor no supo cómo reaccionar al ver a Loki deshaciéndose de su ropa: se estaba desnudando. Solo pudo cerrar los ojos para no verlo, y ante la oscuridad a la que se aferró, tanteó hasta traer consigo una sábana y tirárselo a donde estaba Loki.

—Loki, no tienes que desnudarte cuando estás en compañía de alguien. —Al fin había podido abrir los ojos.

—Pero tú dijiste que podrías amar…

"_No, no, no. Sif dime que esto no puede ser verdad_", rogó en su mente masajeando un lado de su frente. Todos los rumores sobre Odín de estar abusando de un niño ahora parecían verdad.

—Sí, pero no tienes que desnu… no me digas que… ¿Padre te dice que te desnudes? —preguntó casi asqueado.

—Siempre.

"_Es para bañarlo, es para bañarlo". _

Thor quiso preguntar qué pasaba cuando se desnudaba pero una nueva acción de Loki lo inquietó.

Ya anteriormente Loki le había acariciado el brazo pero en ese momento no fue algo que pudiera provocarle un escalofrío como ahora. Loki había dejado viajar su mano entre su pecho hasta sus genitales haciendo una suave presión alrededor de su miembro. Thor ni siquiera pudo respirar por un instante. Ese contacto lo alertó.

—¡Loki! —empujó sus manos mientras se alejaba unos pasos —¡esto no está bien!

—Estás sorprendido, preocupado—Loki dejó salir una corta risa con tristeza y así también se cubrió mejor, de pronto parecía alguien diferente —, ella también se preocupaba, ¿sabes?

—¿Quién? —le preguntó ahora confundido.

—Sif —con voz trémula Loki lo dijo una vez más. —Sif.

De pronto, Thor sintió la garganta seca. Ni siquiera supo cómo logró preguntar por ella cuando una parte de él insistía salir de ahí.

—¿Sabes dónde está? Oh, Loki, tienes que decirme dónde está.

—_Papi… _Odín hizo que… no sé, no sé, ella a veces me habla aquí —señaló su cabeza con nerviosismo, las manos de Loki temblaban como su propia voz —dice cosas y no las escucho bien a veces.

—Debes recordar, debes hacerlo.

—Dijo que me sacaría de aquí. Que no tomara de la medicina y… —entonces el llanto le impidió hablar haciendo que Thor se acercara para abrazarlo. —Sif no volverá nunca.

Thor ahogó un llanto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ahí no era nada bueno.


	24. Qué me hiciste

Thor estaba planeando muchas cosas como secuestrar a Loki. Llevárselo lejos hasta descubrir qué tan verdad era lo que decía o insinuaba decir. También pensaba en enfrentar a su padre y exigir la verdad. Y luego consideraba las palabras de su padre y que tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así como estaban. Loki estaba enfermo e inventaba cosas, ¿verdad? Pero tomarlo de sorpresa así, tocándolo de esa manera…

Si los rumores llegaban a ser verdad, Thor no podría soportarlo, así que trataba de pensar siempre en algo que le explicara todas las pistas que le hacían creer lo peor. ¿Por qué seguir confiando en su padre? ¿Acaso no había dejado de serlo desde la muerte de su madre? Tan distante, cuidando solo de Loki, solo. A solas.

Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

¿Y Sif? Loki dijo que ella le pidió no tomar de la medicina, incluso antes de eso, estaba seguro que Loki quería contárselo como un secreto por cómo miraba la copa. Y sin mencionar la carta de Sif y la flor de floripondio. No, tenía que volver a ver a Loki, tenía que revisarlo y preguntarle más.

Y entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Brunilda.

—Alteza —se reverenció con gracia ante él—. La ciudad dorada combina muy bien con usted.

Al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, había olvidado ver con ella. Aunque en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie más que con su padre.

—¿Por qué me tratas de usted si tú nunca me has respetado? —Thor intentó sonreír pero en vano.

—¿Pasó algo? Te oyes algo triste —Brunilda se sentó a su lado asegurándose que nadie estaba alrededor para acercarse más a Thor —He oído que tienes un hermano enfermo. ¿Es eso lo que te tiene preocupado?

Thor negó con la cabeza pensando cómo despedirse de ella y tratar de una vez resolver todo ese misterio que encerraba a Loki y Odín.

—¿Podría ser que descubriste algo? —inquirió Brunilda.

—¿A qué te refieres? —demandó Thor molesto.

—Tranquilo. Estoy aquí por Loki. Odín se niega a hablarme de él pero tú, tal vez tú sepas algo que busco.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Cómo luce, su forma de actuar, algo que no te guste en absoluto.

Thor se puso de pie molesto, no iba a perder el tiempo hablando con ella. En el pasado la quiso, tampoco negaba que ahora era mucho más bella que antes pero tenía que ayudar a su hermano.

—¿Tiene que ver con los rumores de mi padre?

—No pregunto por los rumores, Thor. Pregunto por Loki. Tal vez he encontrado algo que…

—Si es medicina no creo que sea lo correcto. Mi padre ya tiene todo controlado. —pronunció Thor, con amargura.

Brunilda ladeó una sonrisa triste mirándolo de reojo.

—Descubriste algo. Yo también descubrí algo y para estar segura necesito verificar una pequeña cosa.

Thor la miró por unos instantes.

—Encontré al rey Laufey y no lo maté.

Tras un corto silencio, Thor preguntó —: ¿Mi padre lo sabe?

—No, y te rogaría que no se lo mencionaras. Si lo dejé vivir es porque tal vez dice la verdad.

Thor volvió a sentarse junto a Brunilda, atento a sus palabras.

—Laufey dejó que lo encontrara. Me dijo tantas cosas: mira, ni tú ni yo supimos del paradero de Loki hasta hace poco y todo porque los rumores estaban atosigando a tu padre. Mencionó que desde la muerte de tu madre, hubo más problemas entre Asgard y Jotunheim, según tu padre porque Laufey había matado a Frigga pero según Laufey porque Odín se había… robado a Loki. Además me dijo que Frigga no es la madre de Loki, que tu familia no tiene nada que ver con él. No es tu medio hermano. Al parecer, todo es una mentira.

Resignado, Thor dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Lo que antes le pareció absurdo ahora cobraba sentido. Aunque una pequeña parte de su ser seguía aferrándose a una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un malentendido, solo tenía que hablar con su padre.

—Sé lo duro que sería para ti que eres su hijo pero necesitamos saber la verdad y por eso, necesito ver a Loki y asegurarme que realmente está o no enfermo.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? Loki no puede recordar mucho, su medicina contiene floripondio y entre otras cosas.

—Floripondio o no, nada puede eliminar el pasado en su totalidad. Recuerda que esa flor se usaba para hacerle algo a alguien como una violación y así la víctima no recuerde quién la violó… a veces ni sepa que fue violada…

—Realmente Loki no recuerda… —entonces pensó en Sif, Loki le dijo lo que Sif planeaba para con él: sacarlo de ahí.

—No necesito que me diga nombres, está bien con que intente hacer algo raro Thor, por favor. Si Laufey miente yo lo encontraré y lo mat…

—No miente. —Thor suspiró cansado y casi sintió alivio mientras hablaba —. Esta noche Loki escapará con nosotros.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Era de noche, y Loki estaba temblando. Sentía los pies helados, y temía lo peor, ni siquiera estaba seguro a qué.

Trató de entrar en calor mientras Odín estaba bañándose, y trató concentrarse en algo como en Thor, recordar su sonrisa y la forma en que le hablaba tratando siempre de hacerle sentir bien. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable al haber mencionado a Sif ya que Thor había puesto un semblante decaído.

Y otra vez la desesperación de hacer algo, los escalofríos lo invadían, y voces se hacían más claros en su mente.

Todo se detuvo cuando la silueta de Odín apareció con el cabello mojado, su cuerpo ya había sido secado.

—Loki, ayuda a tu papi a secar su cabello —y una toalla voló a su dirección. Loki la tomó y una vez Odín se sentó empezó a secarle el cabello. —¿Tomaste tu medicina?

—Sí.

Tras un largo silencio, Odín volvió a hablar.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas?

—No.

—¿Y por qué te noto diferente? Y no es la primera vez, Loki. Si estás escondiéndome algo –de nuevo- recuerda que…

—Papi, tomé… —Loki calló de inmediato, no había usado el tono que normalmente usaba al llamarlo "papi".

Odín se dio la vuelta para examinarlo detalladamente. Loki solo pudo tragar seco y esperar por alguna pregunta. Pero Odín se tomó su tiempo, y con cada segundo su semblante cambiaba, y no parecía nada contento

—Dime qué está pasando.

—Tomé mi medicina, _papi_.

Entonces, con un toque suave, Odín lo recostó sobre la cama para tenerlo boca abajo y mirarlo, distinguiendo entonces que Loki seguía teniendo la misma mirada del niño que una vez fue. Seguía pareciendo un niño y con lentitud bajó su cabeza para besarlo.

Y Loki se dejó, pensando en todas las veces que se habían besado, y esto no debería ser diferente pero lo era.

Sintió el miembro de Odín humedecerse entre sus muslos reclamando más territorio dentro de él. Loki no quería que lo tomara.

Quiso pedir se detuvieran pero gimió su nombre, "Odín", lo dijo tan claro que el mismo Odín se detuvo para verlo a los ojos con evidente sorpresa. Loki quiso explicarse pero sus labios fueron acallados por un beso desesperado.

—No… —Loki trató de hacer a un lado a Odín pero fue en vano.

Tan solo hace dos noches, Odín le había lastimado quemándole la piel con una vela. Ese día, Loki quiso mostrarle a Thor sus heridas pero tenía tanto miedo de que Thor también mencionara su enfermedad y dijera que fue él mismo quien se las causó como Odín se encargó de decírselo: que fue un accidente, que Loki había tropezado y se había quemado. Loki sabía que no era cierto pero ¿quién más podría creer en él?

Y ahora, Odín estaba acariciándolo con fuerza y dolía, quemaba. Prefería ser golpeado, quemado pero ahora no quería que lo tocara así.

Uno de sus pezones fue a parar a la boca de Odín, estaba siendo succionado y Loki no lo soportó. Con la fuerza que poseía lo hizo a un lado para cubrirse con una sábana.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Odín, de muy mal humor.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—Esto no depende de ti. Ven aquí —le ordenó Odín. Loki solo buscó entre los suelos su túnica para ponérselo, ignorándolo por completo—¿Qué crees que haces?

Odín miró ahora a Loki con evidente confusión; y Loki también lo hacía pero su mirada era casi acusatoria.

—Loki, ¿qué hiciste con tu medicina? —Odín trató de soñar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

Loki miró la copa de oro, vacía pero aún sentía el sabor de lo que sea que le daba de beber.

—Loki, responde: ¡qué hiciste con tu medicina!

—¿Qué me has estado haciendo, Odín?

Odín levantó la quijada mientras miraba a Loki con molestia, obviamente se había percatado que Loki no había estado tomando de su medicina, ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

—¿A qué te refieres, mi amor? —dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

Ante esa pregunta, Loki hizo una mueca de disgusto y, como si las palabras tuvieran sabor, arrugó la nariz ante el asco.

—Tú me hiciste marcas, me mordiste, luego dices que fue mi enfermedad… me mientes. ¿Por qué me obligas a beber de esta medicina? ¿Para creerte cada palabra? Me has hecho hacer… cosas —entonces Loki tomó aire para no romper a llorar—. Era mentira sobre los elfos oscuros. Me encerraste aquí… ¿por qué?, ¿quién soy?

—¿Desde cuándo no tomas tu medicina? ¿Fue Sif o Thor quien te obligó a no tomarlo? —Odín supuso que sería Sif. —¡Te dije qué pasa si no lo tomas! Tu enfermedad confunde tu mente como ahora.

—No… —titubeó Loki— estás mintiendo.

—¿Y quién podría creer en lo que dices? Nadie te escucharía.

Entonces Loki recordó que todos esos días en los que había salido, la gente saludaba y hablaba con Odín, incluso otros se veían felices como si lo quisieran. Pero nadie le hablaba a él a excepción de Thor.

—Te dije que solo me tienes a mí —Loki negó con la cabeza tratando de no escuchar las siguientes palabras, le causaban dolor, haciendo que su corazón se estrujaba —, somos solo nosotros. No puedo vivir sin ti, y tú tampoco podrías vivir sin mí. Somos almas gemelas.

—Pero me lastimas —Loki trató de mostrarle sus heridas.

—Te amo, Loki. Esas _heridas _siempre fueron nuestra forma de amarnos.

—Sif lloraba al ver estas heridas… además Thor no ha querido tocarme como tú, él es bue... —calló ante un fuerte sonido, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared: Odín le había abofeteado.

—¿Cómo que no ha querido? ¿Te has estado insinuando como una golfa? ¡Eh! Que sea la última vez que mencionas a Sif y Thor. ¡Eres mío y yo sé cuándo y cómo te quiero! ¡Solo yo puedo tocarte!

Odín se puso su ropa echando humo ante la idea de que Thor y Loki habían intentado algo, imaginar que estuvieron a solas…

—¿Cuántas veces vino Thor? —Loki no le contestó, solo se quedó acariciando su mejilla recién golpeada.

A todo eso, más le molestó que Thor hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes: se había atrevido a ver a Loki a escondidas, pero ahora se encargaría de todo.

—_Et _ø_yeblikk! _—(_un momento_) Odín casi se cae al escucharlo hablar como un jotun. Pero se recompuso al instante caminando otra vez hacia él.

—¿Qué tanto recuerdas? —se mofó —¿o son palabras que te enseñó Sif? ¿O fue Thor? Claro que fue Thor. Escucha muy bien: voy a hacer que desentierren a Sif y te la vas a comer al igual que a Thor. —espetó molesto antes de salir.

Loki dejó escapar un sollozo que prontamente fue acompañado por su llanto; Sin querer había condenado a Thor.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_¿Podrán Thor y Brunilda escapar con Loki? _

_dkajdkjafjs hasta yo me emociono de leer el siguiente cap :'v es que le tengo que poner nombre (al capítulo) y luego revisar que no haya errores ortográficos :3 y pues reirme con las pendejadas que escribo jajajja _

_Los veo mañana~ _


	25. Midgard

Odín tomó su lanza, Gungnir, decidido en hacerle un hechizo de sello en Loki; le cocería la boca para que nunca saliera una sola palabra. Explicaría a los demás que fue a causa de su enfermedad, que terminó en un "mutismo". Y si Loki intentaba escapar, le cortaría las piernas.

Pero lo primero era atrapar a Thor. Cuando entró en el gran salón del trono, Odín sonrió de verse en una tarea fácil al tener a Thor frente a él. Estaba sentando en su lugar, sentado en el trono como si lo estuviera esperando. Incluso tenía el Mjolnir en sus manos. Un arma no muy fuerte, pensó Odín.

—Una vez te prometí el trono de Asgard —dijo Odín aminorando sus pasos —justo aquí cuando eras un niño.

—Ahora el trono es lo que menos quiero, padre. Si regresé fue por Sif.

Odín sonrió casi divertido y se culpó de no tener en su poder el cuerpo ya incinerado de Sif. Tal vez se lo habría mostrado antes de decidir qué hacer con su propio hijo.

—Mencionaste que Sif se fue a la tierra de las valkirias, y Hogun en una misión secreta pero hasta hoy no he recibido nada de ellos, incluso yo les he escrito y mis cartas nunca llegaron a sus manos porque no pudieron ser localizados.

—¿Qué tratas de decir, hijo mío?

—Heimdall podría haberlos localizado pero tampoco está. —Thor se puso de pie acercándose casi con pasos fuerte a su padre—Ellos están muertos. Por alguna extraña razón no me sorprende: Sif era muy valiente y curiosa como para medir riesgos, Hogun tan leal…

—Aún no me llegan reportes sobre tus amigos, por eso no he podido decirte nada.

—No, no, sabes qué paso con ellos. Tal vez deberías empezar con Sif. —Odín guardó silencio mientras sus miradas se retaban. —La mataste.

—No, no lo hice.

—No lo preguntaba.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Fue Loki quien te lo dijo? Ah, solo estás insinuando. —Odín levantó la mano para que Thor no lo interrumpiera —te lo diré. Como rey debo mantener la paz en los reinos pero si mi hogar no es seguro, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles a otros reinos? Sif me desobedeció.

Thor dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza; entonces Sif realmente estaba muerta. Apenas pronunció el nombre de Hogun con cautela, no podía permitirse explotar.

—Bueno… él fue su verdugo y luego también fue sentenciado a la muerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron para terminar muertos? —una parte de Thor siempre supo que ellos no volverían pero confirmarlo fue doloroso que no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima rebelde. Ellos habían sido sus más grandes amigos.—¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso? ¡Era mis amigos!

—Descuidaron a Loki.

—¿Lo descuidaron o te descubrieron a ti? —lo último lo pronunció con desprecio y enojo.

Odín apretó con fuerza el Gungnir entre sus manos ante el tono amenazante de su hijo.

—Ya solo hace falta que hayas tenido que ver algo en la muerte de mi madre —escupió Thor haciendo que ambos se vieran más fulminantemente y ante el silencio de Odín, Thor no necesito una respuesta.

Desde niños, en todos los reinos aprendían a amar a sus padres y jamás levantarles la mano pero Thor no lo soportaba, su padre había matado a su madre.

—Amaba a mi madre más que a nada —pronunció Thor descomponiendo su voz a uno casi agonizante.

—Yo también la amé.

Con el Mjolnir en el aire, Thor atacó a Odín con un golpe a su rostro pero éste había levantado a tiempo su lanza y ahora sostenía la fuerza de Thor.

—¿Te atreves a atacar a tu padre? —Odín empujó a Thor lejos de él. Mientras no se desprendiera del Gungnir, Thor nunca podría vencerlo.

—¡Mataste a mi madre!

Thor había hecho planes para llevarse a Loki lejos de ahí, con su verdadero padre, pero enterarse que su madre había sido una víctima más, todo se volvió ira y confusión. Ahora Thor empuñaba otra vez el Mjolnir para atacar a Odín, sin pensar bien las cosas ni esperar la señal de Brunilda, solo atacaba y caía. Era consciente que Odín era mucho más fuerte, y por eso el enfrentamiento se vio más controlado por él.

—Entonces sí abusaste de Loki. —pronunció Thor, entre jadeos por el golpe fuerte en su estómago. —¿qué clase de monstruo le hace eso a un niño?

La risa irónica de Odín, encolerizó aún más a Thor que empezó a lanzar golpes a lo salvaje olvidando el Mjolnir en el suelo.

Muchas veces, Odín le había aconsejado de niño que una pelea nunca debía ser dominada por la ira porque esta nublaba las estrategias. Incluso un oponente, casi un amigo, podría leer fácilmente los movimientos como pasaba en ese momento: Thor era predecible.

Odín asestó varios golpes sin esfuerzo, y uno paró en la nariz de Thor, quien tambaleándose, se llevó una mano a la nariz y ese fue el momento exacto para Odín que le lanzó un hechizo para nublarle la vista.

A pesar de ello, Thor vio cómo su padre avanzó hacia él y apuntaba sus pies con el Gungnir. A penas pudo distinguir el Mjolnir a sus pies siendo destruido. Horror se dibujó en el rostro de Thor.

Ya no pudo moverse, mientras su vista regresaba a la claridad de antes, su cuerpo caía de rodillas mientras cadenas mágicas rodeaban sus piernas y sus manos también fueron atraídas al suelo para ser encadenado justo ahí, esperando ahora su destino.

Para la suerte de Thor, el Bifrost se abrió haciendo que su padre se detuviese. El motivo: el resplandor que lanzaba era majestuoso. Con el semblante preocupado, Odín corrió hacia la habitación de Loki y en pocos minutos volvió a aparecer corriendo hacia el Bifrost.

Thor sonreía satisfecho. De alguna manera, Brunilda había logrado seguir con el plan.

El piso empezaba a crear un charco de sangre de su nariz, quiso deshacerse de las cadenas pero fue imposible y mientras más jalaba más lo apretaban. Se detuvo al escuchar pasos rápidos y supo que sería Brunilda. Escuchó cómo desenvainaba su espada para romper así la magia que ataba a Thor, y una vez libre se vieron a los ojos con un poco de alivio. Loki estaba descalzo como siempre y tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas, sin duda había estado llorando. Quiso decirle algo pero temía que se echara a llorar.

—Laufey decía la verdad —pronunció Brunilda, mientras tomaba la mano de Loki con más fuerza y lo guiaba lejos de ahí, hacia el jardín público. —No podemos ir donde Laufey. Debemos ir a otro lugar donde Odín no sospeche.

—Abriste todas las puertas posibles con el Bifrost, podríamos quedarnos aquí y Odín nunca lo sabría. —opinó Thor, limpiándose bien la sangre de la nariz. Al llegar al jardín, los tres vieron al caballo alado que solo las valkirias tenían.

—Loki necesita entender mejor de lo que pasó, y este reino no lo permitirá si sigue escondiéndose —con voz baja, Brunilda mencionó también cómo Loki la había confundido con Sif. —Sospecho que está muerta.

Thor se lo confirmó y poco pudo decirle porque necesitaban escapar y ya.

Cabalgaron el caballo entre los tres en un viaje bastante incómodo hasta llegar al mundo que tenía habitantes parecidos a los asgardianos, ahí podrían mezclarse sin ser sospechosos: Midgard, el mundo más pacífico de los nueve reinos. Era el único mundo que no sufría de invasiones o guerras de otros mundos. Y para el beneficio de los tres, Brunilda no señaló Midgard con el Bifrost, tampoco Vanaheim. Así Odín la tendría difícil para encontrarlos.

—Thor, ahora aquí debes cuidar de Loki mientras yo vuelvo donde su padre Laufey. —Brunilda le había llevado aparte a Thor, dejando a Loki aún encima del caballo. —Le mencioné a Odín sobre una máquina capaz de marcar en un mapa a la persona que se busca con solo una gota de su sangre. Tú derramaste sangre en el salón del trono… y puede que Odín ya tenga la sangre que le pedí de Loki, por eso debo regresar rápido a donde Laufey para destruir esa máquina.

—Si mi padre… —carraspeó irritado — si _Odín_ te encuentra…

—Me aseguraré que sea después de protegerlos.


	26. Él me ama

Odín estaba furioso; había sido vilmente engañado. El Bifrost estaba abierto a muchos mundos y, Skurge estaba nadando contra la corriente del mar para no caer al vacío. Si Odín decidió ayudarlo fue simplemente para preguntar qué había pasado.

—Fue una valkiria —contó Skurge mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar la respiración. —Llegó de la nada, solo sentí cómo era empujado al mar. Tal vez creyó que me tragaría el vacío infinito pero usted…

Odín lo dejó ahí, caminó hacia el palacio casi con impaciencia. Una parte suya quería creer que Loki seguía ahí, pero lo buscó en vano, gritó en vano, incluso sus guardias y sirvientes lo ayudaron sin encontrarlo. Y ante esa realidad, Odín se sintió devastado, le habían robado lo que era suyo. Y Brunilda tenía que estar detrás de todo eso.

Mandó llamar urgentemente a todos sus guerreros, y otros más de los reinos que protegía, para buscar a Thor y Loki. Y si avistaban a Brunilda también informárselo rápidamente.

Ahora, Odín estaba decido a tomar grandes decisiones, primero se aseguraría de encontrar y traer de vuelta a Loki, mientras que a Thor lo ejecutaría. Tenía miles de razones para hacerlo y que nadie pudiera cuestionarlo.

En cuanto a Thor, arrastraba a Loki entre la gente con esfuerzo. Loki parecía algo aterrado de estar entre tantas personas que sin ninguna malicia reían, gritaban o simplemente caminaban en silencio. Y cuando ambos llegaron a lo que sería su _escondite_, Loki empezó a sollozar. Ambos jóvenes estaban solos, ambos engañados por el mismo hombre pero solo uno había cargado la peor parte.

—Loki, hay algo que debes saber —a Thor le afectaba más de lo que diría, tal vez Loki no lo entendería pero debía intentarlo antes de que los descubrieran. —Odín no es tu verdadero padre. Tu padre se llama Laufey y es el rey de Jotunheim. —Loki había dejado de sollozar. —Tú eres su hijo y te convierte en un príncipe. Así como yo soy el príncipe de Asgard, tú lo eres de Jotunheim.

—_Papi_ debe estar furioso —Loki adoptó una personalidad temerosa, casi infantil —, me va a castigar cuando me encuentre y ya no sé qué más se le podría ocurrir para lastimarme… si volvemos ahora, tal vez me perdone… nos perdone.

—No vamos a volver hasta que entiendas que…

—No, él nos encontrará. Además, él me necesita —dijo al borde del llanto, otra vez —y yo también.

Thor caminó hacia el rincón donde Loki se había sentado, ignorando el sillón y la cama.

—Loki, quiero que olvides todo lo que Odín te dijo. Olvidas los elfos oscuros, olvida todo. Solo piensa en Sif. Una vez, ella me habló de ti, dijo que…

—Viví una mentira.

El sonido de la calle era casi imperceptible pero por el silencio de ambos, podían incluso escuchar a la gente que estaba caminando fuera.

—¿Nunca estuve enfermo?

—Nunca lo estuviste, Loki.

—Si es todo es mentira, los elfos oscuros… no, tiene que haber algo de verdad, porque los elfos oscuros nos obligaron a escondernos, estuvimos días encerrados sin poder comer nada… en la oscuridad, en silencio —Loki dijo muchas otras cosas que ponían en dudas sus propias palabras y Thor solo escuchó con paciencia, ya que si quería conseguir algo debía ir lentamente.

—Voy a contarte algo que no da miedo, y que es verdad. Y no nos lastimaré.  
»Existe un lugar como Asgard, como este mundo al que vinimos, y se llama Jotunheim. Los elfos oscuros sí son algo tenebrosos, que dan miedo, pero los jötnar lo son más, además de ser más fuertes. El rey de Jotunheim es Laufey y tiene un hijo, y ese eres tú. Al único que puedes llamar "papá" es a Laufey.

—_Ji a merzne qo Jotunheim? _—Thor sonrió suavemente por el excelente acento que había usado Loki.

—Sí, eres el príncipe de Jotunheim. ¿Cómo sabes hablar esa lengua?

—No sabía que podía hablar de otra forma, había voces que escuchaba pero no los entendía hasta que Sif llegó y me pidió ya no tomar de la medicina, entonces empecé a entender —su mirada bajó hacia sus pies —Sif me entendía al igual que tú.

—Sif era muy inteligente y curiosa. Por eso te descubrió y…

—Thor, debemos volver con Odín —suplicó poniéndose de pie —. Hará que te corten la cabeza…

—Si volvemos te seguirá lastimando.

—¡A veces me portaba mal! — Loki —a veces me lo merecía pero él me ama.

Thor apretó los puños de impotencia, deseaba haberle podido asestar un golpe en el rostro de su padre por Loki.

—Mataré a Odín —Thor lo dijo sin pensar que tal vez Loki reaccionaria de forma negativa. Y no tardó en dos segundos en descubrirlo cuando este empezó a gemir aterrado y cayó de rodillas a los pies de Thor para suplicarle que no lo hiciera.

—¡Thor, si padre se muere yo también moriré!

—¡Odín te engañó! —Thor no aguantó y si no se lo decía ahí mismo, Loki tal vez podría escapar —Todo lo que te hizo estaba mal, nadie tenía que tocarte como él lo hizo, ¡es un cerdo que abusó de ti! Por eso Sif lloraba al verte, por eso te dijo que te sacaría de ahí, pero Odín la mató porque no quería perderte, no quería que supieras la verdad. Él **no** te ama, él te lastimó y…

Loki rompió en llanto al no poder negar a todo lo que Thor le decía y es que sabía que tenía razón, solo que tenía miedo de aceptar que estaba mal, que todo estaba mal. ¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? A pesar de eso seguía confundido.

—¡Detente! Sé que es verdad y que estaba mal pero detente — gritó conmocionado, se tapó las orejas sin dejar de pedir a Thor se detuviera a pesar que había dejado de hablar.

Thor tardó en tranquilizar a Loki, lo suficiente para que cuando Loki se acostara en la cama ya el sol estaba saliendo. No durmieron, Thor estaba molesto, triste, y Loki estaba nervioso. Pasarían días antes de que pudieran darse un respiro.

Thor necesitaba a Loki un poco mejor para que pudieran salir de ahí y mezclarse entre la gente. Loki necesitaba ver cómo era sentirse vivo y fuera de peligro. Aunque su paz duraría poco por las noticias en todo Midgard sobre extraños "personajes" guerreros que decían venir de Asgard en busca de dos príncipes. Mientras no aparecieran en la ciudad donde estaban Thor y Loki, podrían seguir a salvo.


	27. Hugin y Munin

Odín acababa de bautizar a sus dos cuervos como: Hugin y Munin. Partió a la mitad el ojo que tenía en sus manos para dárselos de comer a amabas aves. Entonces sintió una extraña sensación de escalofrío mientras los cuervos tragaban su parte.

Ambas aves tomaron vuelo sobre Asgard, con una velocidad impresionante. Munin bajó hacia una calle para observar y Hugin para escuchar, y Odín pudo mirar y escuchar a través de ellos. Soltó una carcajada casi con locura mientras su mejilla izquierda se teñía de sangre que no dejó de salir de la cuenca donde una vez yació su ojo.

Odín no tenía tiempo para averiguar algo más que le trajera a Loki. Estaba seguro que con la máquina que Brunilda había mencionado, podría haber encontrado a su amado, pero no, fue demasiado tarde para averiguar dónde era exactamente el planeta. A duras penas esa mañana descubrieron el planeta pero hecho un caos. La valkiria se había encargado de destruir no solo la máquina sino también a muchos habitantes de ahí y probablemente a los creadores del artefacto. Para cuando regresó a Asgard, todos gritaban justicia por Loki. Los rumores habían dejado de ser eso, solo rumores. Y pronto los demás reinos junto a los asgardianos, exigieron una explicación y su abandono al trono. Alegaban que Laufey sí estaba vivo y que desmintió todas las tretas que Odín había usado para limpiar su pecado.

Entonces, Odín entró en una reunión urgente con los gobernantes de los reinos y ahí, delante de todos dijo que Loki no era su hijo sino su amante y, que su amor era mutuo.

Odín estaba seguro que encontraría a Loki, sin importar las consecuencias. En uno de sus delirios hasta imaginó que Loki volvía por cuenta propia. Pero lo que le importaba es que una vez juntos, Odín le permitiría vivir como cualquier ser humano, sin encerrarlo, le mostraría los mundos, y nadie cuestionaría su relación. Pero si Loki se rehusaba, entonces se vería en la necesidad de volver a manipularlo hasta que la muerte los acechara.

En cuanto a Thor, tenía tantas cosas para él como acusarlo de haber empeorado la enfermedad de Loki, podría incluso decir que fue Thor quien abusó del chico.

—Pero nunca osé tocarlo de niño —aseguró Odín, causando cuchicheos delante de él, murmurando que no podían creer en él.

Preguntas surgieron desde los rincones, Odín dijo que respondería todas y cada una de ellas delante del pueblo de Asgard.

Poco le importó el dolor que le causó ponerse un parche de oro sobre el cuenco vació de su rostro, tomando el Gungnir, guió al consejo de su reino y de los demás reinos hasta la multitud mezclada entre asgardianos y gente de otros reinos que se habían atiborrado ante la fortaleza de Asgard. Hubo un silencio cuando Odín se dejó ver.

—He decidido que una vez vuelva mi amado Loki…

Los abucheos acallaron sus palabras, el pueblo estaba furioso que aunque no conocieran a Loki y fuera un jotun, les afligía todo lo que había sufrido desde niño. Ellos exigían que Odín se fuera, lo querían fuera del reino, él ya no podía ser su rey.

—¡Thor! ¡Thor! ¡Queremos a Thor! —todos clamaron el nombre del único _aesir_ a quien aceptaban. Repitieron una y otra vez exigiendo su presencia, incluso los concejales y gobernantes aplaudieron a la muchedumbre mientras le sonreían con sorna al padre de todo.

Odín estaba sin soldados, sin guerreros porque todos estaban buscando a Thor y Loki en los reinos que comandaba y otros que el Bifrost señaló. Tomó el Gungnir y golpeó el suelo haciendo que todo Asgard temblara, de pronto hasta las aguas habían levantado grandes olas hacia la ciudad dorada. Sonrió ante el temor de la gente.

—Soy su rey y es de rodillas que deben estar ante mí —exclamó Odín, exasperado. Levantó su lanza para apuntar en dirección al pueblo y lanzando una especie de fuego, destruyó varios cuerpos, pulverizándolos en un segundo. Los gobernantes y concejales, detrás de él, emitieron un alarido y Odín apuntó hacia ellos para también asesinar un par, dejando así a todos aturdidos, temerosos de ser los siguientes, instalándose un silencio en todo el reino de Asgard. —Cuando atrape a Thor, lo voy a ejecutar aquí delante de ustedes. Y a quien me traiga a Loki le daré el trono de los gobernantes que acaban de perecer.

Los miembros de la corona salieron despavoridos de Odín; otros para esconderse, para huir, mas otros para buscar a los príncipes y hacerse con el trono de Vanaheim ya que su rey acababa de morir.

Entonces entre la inestabilidad de muchas personas, Odín trató de hablar de Loki, decir lo mucho que se amaban, que Thor había regresado solo para separarlos. Los que sí atendían, sin duda tenían los rostros serios, siendo difícil para Odín si le estaban creyendo o no. Y claro que no le creían. Ellos empezaban a aborrecerlo.

Aun así, Odín liberó a El Destructor de su sala de reliquias. Anunció a todos que quemaría mundos, mataría hasta el último habitante hasta encontrar a Loki. Dentro de sí mismo, estaba seguro que Thor no permitiría muertes inocentes y regresarían. Mientras con Brunilda, las demás valkirias se encargarían de ella por su traición.

.

0-0-0-0-0-0

.

Brunilda viajaba junto a Laufey al mismo Jotunheim, era el único lugar donde podrían esconderse ya que el jotun conocía muy bien sus tierras a pesar de estar en las ruinas. Le contó cómo Thor había estado descubriendo la verdad sobre Loki, y cómo habían logrado sacarlo de ahí. Laufey estaba contento y agradecido, esperando ver a su hijo y hacer justicia. Y solo sería asesinando a Odín.

Laufey mandó llamar a todos los jötnar que estaban escondidos en otros planetas. Necesitaban reunirse para marchar hacia Asgard con sed de venganza.

Ambos estaban enterados de lo que Odín estaba haciendo, tuvieron cuidado con los cuervos que habían viajado hasta Jotunheim y se habían puesto en lo alto de bloque de hielo para observar y escuchar.

Cuando se vieron a salvo, Laufey le mandó a Brunilda hacia Loki para que pudiera ayudar a Thor. Reencontrarse con su hijo no podía ser posible aún, no existía la forma de verse sin ser descubiertos por Odín.

Ni Brunilda pudo cabalgar a su caballo para escapar a Jotunheim con Laufey. Temía por sus hermanas valkirias, sabía que tal vez ellas no desearían matarla y quizá hasta rogaban porque ella se escondiera pero la ira de Odín las obligaba a levantar sus espadas contra ella.

Rogó porque Thor estuviera ayudando a Loki, a reconocer lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Dudó que Odín le hubiera enseñado algo bueno por lo que necesitaban que Loki aprendiera rápido ya que era el único que podía poner fin a todo ese problema, el único que podía salir a la luz y condenar a Odín. Solo así los nueve reinos dejarían de temer al Padre de todo. Solo así se le podría derrotar.


	28. Lo que está bienmal

Thor había hecho llorar a Loki, por días.

No lo golpeó, y mucho menos se atrevió a tocarlo como Odín lo habría hecho.

Es solo que había días en los que Loki suplicaba volver con Odín, que lo necesitaba y que todo lo que le hizo no eran siempre cosas malas, contándole cómo le mimaba, le decía cosas lindas. Pero también a veces rogaba a Thor que pudiera ayudarle a detener lo que pasaba en su cabeza, repitiendo que le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Por supuesto, la mente de Loki era un caos. Con años de drogas, poco a poco empezó a sentirse ansioso, necesitado de la _medicina_. También se empujaban recuerdos tras recuerdos que no sabía cómo detenerlos, todos eran dolorosos, vergonzosos. Incluso a veces escuchaba voces cada vez más claras, por un instante hasta le parecían familiares como también desconocidas, al parecer no fue Sif la primera en descubrirlo, quizás habían sirvientes, alguien más porque sus voces al final eran desgarradoras, de dolor, siendo… asesinadas.

—Necesito de la medicina, Thor, ¡tienes que conseguirla o llevarme con Odín! Si estoy en el _escondite…_ no lo tomaré pero necesito estar ahí… _solo ahí puedo estar a salvo._

Los días fueron un completo tormento para Loki, también para Thor al no saber cómo ayudarlo, trató de conseguir algunos fármacos para el dolor de cabeza, pero Loki desconfiaba de que ahora fuera Thor quien le haría daño.

En esos momentos, una parte de Thor se quebraba.

—Me harán lo mismo, todos ustedes —Loki rompía en llanto.

Thor deseaba que fuera sencillo hacerle entender que nadie le volvería a hacer daño, que ni siquiera él se atrevería.

Estaban situados en una ciudad grande, Thor trató de alejarlo de las calles concurridas, donde no hubiera tanta gente, a un lugar más tranquilo, un edificio de tan solo cuatro pisos donde consiguieron refugio sin levantar tantas sospechas por sus vestimentas. Al salir estaba una pequeña plaza donde mayormente la gente salía en las mañanas a correr, más tarde usaban como punto de encuentro entre amigos, o sacaban a pasear a los perros. Todo lo podían ver desde la ventana, y Loki siempre estaba mirando.

—¿Había también más gente en Asgard? —Thor le dijo que sí, que había mucha gente. —¿Por qué nunca los vi cuando salía?

—Porque Odín te dejaba salir donde no los vieras…

Loki negó con la cabeza pero por extraños recuerdos que se agrupaban, casi todos nítidos, y algunos raros, y eso complicaba su capacidad de diferenciar cuál podría ser real y cuál podría estar imaginándolo. A veces intentaba contárselo a Thor, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía.

Mientras pasaban los días, a Loki le gustaba ver a los niños, los miraba con nostalgia, deseando ser otra vez como ellos.

—Si una persona me da medicina, ¿por qué es bueno y Odín es malo?

—Porque la persona buena es un doctor y te está ayudando, Odín solo te estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y cómo puedo saber si alguien es malo o bueno?

Y Thor no sabía cómo responder. Parecía sencillo decirlo, y no lo era.

—No lo sé. Yo creí que Odín era bueno —suspiró Thor, sentándose en el sillón frente al que Loki estaba sentado. —Si nunca me hubiera alejado de Asgard, tal vez habría descubierto que era malo.

—Para mí no fue tan malo…

Thor fue hacia el reproductor de DVD, sacó la película que Loki había visto con anterioridad, Harry Potter, para poner una de Shrek. Tratar de explicarle a Loki todo lo que se perdió de la vida, todo lo que desconocía, fue complicado, Thor no era de los que podía ser un _maestro_. Quiso darle libros para que los leyera, pero Loki no sabía leer, así que las películas fueron una buena opción, de todos modos lo mantenían distraído. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que Thor quedara sorprendido: Loki aprendía rápido, incluso al hablar repetía algunos diálogos o palabras complicadas de alguna película que había visto.

Para más sorpresa de Thor, Loki estaba acostumbrándose a la vida en Midgard, poco a poco salió a las calles para mezclarse entre el gentío, mientras no fueran un montón, Loki se mantenía tranquilo. Se sentaba largas horas en la plaza para ver a la gente, a veces solo miraba el cielo o cerraba los ojos.

—Todos estos niños están en peligro, no deberían salir hasta ser grandes.

—Están con sus padres, no…

—Yo también estaba con mi padre cuando me secuestraron.

Loki siempre tenía la vista triste a pesar de tratar de sonreír, cualquiera que lo viera sabía que algo no estaba bien. Y para empeorar, no comía bien desde hace días. En las noches, sufría alguna crisis, haciendo que un escalofrío lo asustara, o vomitaba. Y una noche, Thor descubrió que Loki tenía magia. Ni siquiera debió sorprenderlo, después de todo era un jotun, y trató de explicarle que era bueno, que su magia estaba despertando después de su largo sueño. Pero Loki no estaba seguro de poder controlarlo, tampoco de siquiera entender qué era la magia. Thor le dijo que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Loki estaba tranquilo y se sentía a salvo, no dejaba de pensar en muchas cosas, a veces quería poder decirle a Thor que sentía mucho insinuar que era una mala persona que se aprovecharía de él como Odín, pero no podía, no se sentía capaz de expresar todo lo que sentía. ¿Y si al final, Thor lo odiaría por tener tantos problemas?

Y cuando Loki salía a dar una vuelta o como Thor decía _tomar aire_, algunas personas le miraban con simpatía, le regalaban sonrisas o le saludaban si es que Loki se les quedaba viendo sin disimulo. A nadie parecía darle desconfianza, tampoco parecía que lo desearan de manera descarada, ni siquiera Thor lo hacía. Y era un alivio que nadie lo estuviera _ensuciando_. Aunque poco a poco dejó de insistir en volver con Odín, temía por su futuro.

—¿Cómo moriremos si _él _no nos encuentra? —Loki dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Thor, dejando que el café calentara la palma de sus manos.

—No lo sé, nadie puede saber cómo morirá —contestó Thor. —Pero no debe asustarte la muerte.

Más tarde salieron a comprar algunos alimentos, ambos estaban bien camuflados con sus ropas midgardianas, aunque sus alturas no dejaban de llamar la atención de otros.

—_El mundo necesita más héroes _—en una gran pantalla del supermercado, se mostraba a Iron Man. Daba su discurso de los sucesos e investigaciones que habían hecho con los guerreros asgardianos que habían llegado tras ellos y ahora estaban capturados. —_Nos invadieron una minoría de otro mundo, mañana podrían ser miles, tal vez millones. Buscan a Thor, un dios mitológico… _

—Tiene una barba extraña —Thor sonrió ante el comentario de Loki. —_Dios mitológico._ —repitió por último en un intento de no olvidar nada.

—Tal vez deberíamos conocerlo, ir con él y decirle la verdad. —Sugirió Thor, mirando la pantalla—. Podríamos hacer una tregua, si nos ayuda, nosotros podremos ayudar a su mundo una vez recuperemos nuestras vidas.

Loki no contestó, solo tomó unas galletas para que Thor las uniera con las demás compras. Luego se encaminaron hacia su hogar. En el fondo, Loki sabía que nada iba a cambiar, que pronto las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Odín no se daría por vencido con él, si durante tantos años se atrevió a hacerle tantas cosas a pesar de _amarlo_, qué no haría por recuperarlo.

Tenía miedo. Tal vez temía más por Thor. Odín lo había secuestrado de niño, y Thor lo hizo recientemente pero a diferencia de Odín, Thor era su salvador. Y Loki no podía estar más agradecido, por muy poco que durara ese escape, estaría siempre agradecido con Thor. Gracias a ese tiempo estaba aprendiendo y comprendiendo muchas cosas.

Y Loki estaba siendo malo. No podía evitarlo, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por dejar de pensar cosas _malas_ para con Thor, su cabeza ya estaba llena de posibles imágenes de ellos juntos. Thor era apuesto, fuerte, amable y estaba siempre al pendiente de él, ¿cómo no sentir esas extrañas ganas de unirse a él? ¿Acaso no estaban "enamorándose" poco a poco como en las películas? Pero Loki no era una mujer… y entonces todo se nublaba hasta que la imagen de Odín se interponía en su propia mente, diciéndole que solo ellos podrían amarse, que nadie podría amarlo. Y eso hacía que Loki se reprendiera mentalmente, a pesar de saber que no debería.

_"Le pertenezco a Odín, mi amor le pertenece a él", _sin estar de acuerdo en ello, igual lo murmuraba. Loki no sabía si odiar realmente a Odín, no es como si todos esos años lo hubiera tratado mal. Lo había _amado_, cuidado…

Encendió la televisión para repetir algunos diálogos de películas, tratando hasta de imitar por completo las voces, solo así podría calmar sus sentidos.

Y en otras circunstancias, a Thor le habría parecido bastante tierno.

Su hogar, era el más silencioso de todo el edificio, solo se escuchaba la televisión, más de dos veces habían tocado la puerta. La vecina que vivía lado, una ancianita, siempre les preguntaba si se encontraban bien, a Loki no le agradaba porque, Thor no podía culparlo, era evidente que sentía algo de repulsión y hasta miedo de los ancianos.

A Thor tampoco se le pasó desapercibido los largos baños que Loki se tomaba, a veces lo escuchaba sollozar en las duchas. Loki evitaba hablar mucho sobre lo que sentía y Thor no insistía.

Los dos últimos días, Loki había salido a la calle para sentarse en las bancas de la plaza casi todo el día, para sentirse tal vez parte de ese mundo, o parte de la gente. Thor no estaba seguro. Tampoco estaba seguro qué hacer con su padre. ¿Esperar que Odín muriera? Serían años para eso. Negó con la cabeza, decepcionándose cada día de aquel hombre a quien admiró y creyó que era el mejor padre. En su adolescencia siempre creyó que Odín era el mejor rey, a pesar de la muerte de su esposa, Frigga, no se atrevió a tomar como esposa a otra mujer. Thor siempre estuvo orgulloso de ello, hasta que se enteró que en verdad tenía un secreto.

Ahora Thor quería poder viajar en el tiempo, salvar a tiempo a Loki, a su madre, a Sif. ¿Cómo no sintió curiosidad el volver más antes? No le consolaba pensar que solo era un chico esos tiempos, y le pesaba más haberse negado por años volver a Asgard. Si al cumplir la mayoría de edad hubiera regresado, quizá habría logrado salvar a Loki mucho antes, evitar la muerte de Sif, ¿o habría terminado muerto también?

—¿Hoy podemos dormir juntos? —Loki lo sacó de sus pensamientos —no he podido dormir bien, nunca dormí solo tantos días…

—Loki, tal vez ahora…

—O puedes llevarme de vuelta con Odín —Thor suspiró ofendido, a veces Loki trataba de bromear pero de la peor forma. Y no lo culpaba, Loki aún no sabía cómo hacer bien una "broma".

—¿Estás consciente que Odín te matará o te seguirá haciendo lo mismo de antes?

—¡Mi padre Laufey no lo volvería a permitir! —Thor alborotó con suavidad el cabello de Loki, quien siempre temblaba un poco ante el contacto.

Desde que habían visto películas de reencuentros o algo emotivo, Loki ansiaba ver a su padre pesando en lo lindo que sería sentirse seguro en sus brazos. Thor no estaba tan seguro, los jötnar odiaban a los aesir, y Loki parecía uno. Pero que Laufey buscara la libertad de su hijo, cambiaban mucho las cosas.

—Dime más de Sif.

—Algo que no te haya dicho… a Sif nunca le gustó… —y ahí iba Thor contando algo sobre Sif. Con la diferencia de que ambos estaban acostados en una misma cama, sin un solo contacto, sin saber que ambos querían abrazarse (sin llantos como la primera vez), y dormir hasta encontrarse en el mundo al que Sif viajó

Como muchos otros días, Thor estaba repasando viejos recuerdos de Loki, procurando no tocar temas muy delicados que pudieran desorientarlo o alterarlo. Hablaron de la medicina, Loki ahora comprendía cómo funcionaba una droga, hablaron de la intimidad forzada que tuvo, completando así que Loki no sentía nada por Odín, que solo lo había obedecido y vivió siempre con miedo.

—Tú creíste que estaban rodeados de peligro, y tenías miedo de que Odín fuera asesinado, pero al volver contigo, igual sentías miedo por lo que fuera a hacerte.

—¿Si él nunca me amó, qué es lo que sentía? ¿Lujuria, deseo?

—Sí, Odín perdió el juicio desde que te… secuestró.

—¿Y por qué me dijo que me amaba?

—Mentía, Loki.

Entonces Loki buscaba entre los CDs una película en concreto: Titanic.

—Ellos se amaban y tenían sexo. Yo y Odín…

—No, Loki, tú no lo querías, él te obligó.

—… Yo sí quería que pasara, Thor —Loki desvió su mirada, poniendo el CD entre los demás —, me hacía sentir bien a veces.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que al fin, Thor supo qué decir pero escucharon un ruido seco chocar con la puerta que los protegía.

Thor apagó inmediatamente las luces jalando de Loki detrás de él. Y esta vez se escuchó tres golpes casi suaves y una queda voz llamando por su nombre: Thor.

Era una voz femenina, a pesar de la sospecha, abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba Brunilda. Al volver a encender las luces la notaron exhausta, casi moribunda.

—Thor, tenemos problemas, tienen que escapar. Odín se ha vuelto loco. —Brunilda entró en el pequeño apartamento con pasos débiles, hasta su voz se escuchaba triste y alarmada.

Loki la escuchó también, sintiendo cada miedo en sus palabras. Esperaba alguna noticia favorable, al menos para él y su padre Laufey pero cada vez eran peores las noticias.

—Odín lo capturó, a Laufey. Apenas escapé, solo para que nos vayamos lejos, tenemos que… Thor, no sabes cómo están sufriendo los reinos que una vez clamaron a Odín como el único Padre de Todo. Ha mandado al destructor a quemarlo todo, hasta a las personas… hay miedo. No habrá guerra, nadie se atrevería a enfrentarlo. Además ha mandado… —entonces Brunilda miró hacia Loki con algo de culpa por lo que iba a decir—Los elfos oscuros están destruyendo planetas enteros con una gema… que él mismo se los entregó.

—Loki, te lo dije, ningún elfo oscuro te hará daño —Thor intentó tranquilizar la repentina ansiedad que estaba teniendo Loki —, Odín los está controlando, ellos son débiles, recuerda que él te mintió y ahora es más claro…

—Y… tiene dos cuervos vigilándolo todo… Thor, tu padre se arrancó el ojo para dárselos de comer y así poder controlarlos. Dicen que grita porque le devuelvan…—miró hacia Loki con profundo pesar —lo que es suyo. Además se rumoró que ya había atrapado a Loki, y fui a Asgard… Odín está loco, mandó capturar a todos los jóvenes de la edad de Loki… con el pelo negro para… quiero algo de agua.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar? —Thor trató de reponerse de todo lo que había escuchado, tratando de no mirar a Loki, sin éxito. Loki estaba llorando en silencio.

—Mi caballo… mis hermanas valkirias me ayudaron y ahora ellas están… —Brunilda no pudo continuar para tragar, a pesar la sequedad de su garganta, por evitar el llanto. Respiró hondo para continuar —: es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Thor empezó a buscar algunas bolsas, las que fueran y una vez las obtuvo, volvió para entregarle uno a Loki y ordenarle que pusiera algo de ropa porque su viaje sería largo y no tendrían tiempo para conseguir ni ropa ni alimentos. Si tenían que salir de la galaxia, lo harían. Solo esperaba que…

El sonido de sirenas alertó a los tres, pero más los alertó el temblor, casi un terremoto que se produjo por breves segundos.

—¡No, no! No pueden haberme seguido…

Al parecer, era el turno de Midgard sufrir un ataque devastador.


	29. Odín siempre gana

A Loki le habría gustado tener una cajita donde esconder a todos los niños de Midgard mientras El Destructor lanzaba llamas contra edificios y personas. Quería ayudarlos, a todos los humanos, pero no podía.

Ese mundo tan hermoso se vio rodeado por toda clase de guerreros y entre ellos, los elfos oscuros con sus gigantescas naves.

Loki trató de no temerles, pero era imposible, ellos sí se mostraban horribles, a pesar de la noche, todo se veía claro por el fuego, y por la luz de los helicópteros de policías que sobrevolaban los cielos pidiendo a los extraños "extraterrestres" rendición.

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas. Thor trató de calmarlo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que escaparían, pero Loki no quería escapar, quería ayudar. Estuvo tantos años, encerrado, abusado sin entenderlo, si hubiera gritado tal vez lo habrían ayudado. ¿O lo habrían ignorado como él estaba tratando de hacerlo? Thor repetía que salir a ayudarlos sería su perdición ya que ambos tenían la apariencia de un aesir y no sería difícil ser reconocidos, al menos Thor.

Brunilda también estaba de acuerdo con Thor, mencionando además que no debían perder el tiempo y prepararan algunas cosas para llevar.

Pero Loki no quería, y más cuando la gente empezó a aparecer del otro lado de la ciudad, estaban escapando hacia un lugar seguro. Con gritos desesperados y otros de temor, corrían sin poder creer lo que el cielo había dejado caer sobre ellos. A pesar de los disparos, la gente gritando, lo que más claro se escuchaba era a El Destructor, a pesar de estar a una distancia lejana, se podía oír el horrible sonido que causaba al lanzar llamas desde su rostro.

Poco había durado la euforia cuando Tony Stark y su equipo de superhéroes habían llegado en su ayuda, para que más tarde ser alarmados desde diferentes puntos de la Tierra. Entonces Tony cayó en la cuenta de que la Tierra estaba siendo invadida en su totalidad, creando el apocalipsis que narraban los religiosos pero con una guerra. Tony no podía ir a ningún otro lugar, no al percatarse también que esos seres de otros mundos tenían como objetivo principal esa ciudad.

—Odín siempre tiene lo que quiere —habló Loki hacia Thor, suspirando con resignación, había secado sus lágrimas con fuerza.

—Loki, no permitiré que…

—Pero hay gente que está muriendo. Ellos ni siquiera tienen idea de quiénes somos —Loki se apresuró a decir—, tal vez deberíamos salir y ayudarlos, que Odín sepa que sí estuvimos aquí pero que también nos vea marchar para dejar en paz este planeta.

Sin duda, a Thor le pareció una maravillosa idea. Pero tuvo que negarse, no tenía el Mjolnir para ser guerrero que fue una vez.

—Por favor —insistió Loki.

—Está bien, —aceptó Thor, no muy convencido. — pero debes mantenerte a mi lado.

—Antes de ponernos en marcha, —Loki lo detuvo tomándolo de las manos con suavidad—¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? No tomará mucho tiempo si aceptas. —Thor lo miró confundido pero aceptó inclinando la cabeza con seriedad —¿Podrías… besarme? Quiero saber cómo se siente ser besado por alguien que no es… que no es _él._

Thor alejó sus manos de las de Loki, sintiéndose conmocionado, confundido ante la petición. No podía hacerle eso, quiso negarse pero Loki lo interrumpió.

—Estos días me has cuidado, me has enseñado la mentira en la que viví. Por eso, enséñame cómo se siente ser amado de verdad, sin malas intenciones —Loki levantó sus manos para apoyarlos en los anchos hombros de Thor, mirándolo fijamente.

Thor quiso preguntar por qué suponía que él lo amaba, ¿cómo podría decirlo si ni siquiera sabía que podría amar a Loki? Pensó que tal vez no había necesidad de decirlo ni esconder el extraño sentimiento que nació, pero era muy pequeñito, algo _sin _importancia.

Ni los gritos que aumentaron, ni los niños empezando a llorar a voz abierta, ni los disparos estrellándose muy cerca donde estaba, nada evitó que Loki desviara su mirada, esperando por el beso. Casi obligado, Thor se acercó más a Loki para tomarlo de la cintura y empujarlo un poco más a él. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? ¿Y si era una trampa? Era Loki, él era… inocente.

Con mayor razón no debería, se dijo Thor, pero Loki ya había cerrado los ojos empujando un poco su rostro hacia él. Thor se alejó con delicadeza.

—¿Doy asco, verdad? —Loki abrió los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa triste en sus labios, y algo apenado continuó—: Estoy sucio, solo Odín puede besarme, solo él puede…

Thor quiso detenerlo pero Loki estaba decidido a seguir menospreciándose, así que no tuvo otra opción que taparle la boca, quiso hacerlo con su mano pero fueron sus labios los que lo callaron. Al menos fue rápido, lo suficiente para que Loki pusiera una expresión de sorpresa.

—Otra vez… —pidió Loki después de los segundos más largos que existieron, acariciando sus labios.

A Thor le empezaron a quemar dudas, de por qué quería besarlo ahora, pero profundizándolo hasta sentir el sabor de sus besos, conocer cada rincón de su boca, _amarlo…_ miró a Loki casi pidiéndole disculpas pero este ya tenía los ojos cerrados con los labios en su dirección formando un puchero para un beso. Verlo así, no le quedó más que aceptar que era un gesto adorable, todo en Loki lo era. Se acercó para besarlo, sellar sus labios con los suyos. Sonrió entre sus labios ante la extraña sensación que Thor estaba seguro qué era.

Loki abrió sus labios para sentir los suaves movimientos de sus labios, sin la necesidad de morderse ni ahogarse en salivas como con Odín.

—Eso fue diferente —habló Loki separándose tan solo unos centímetro de Thor. —¿Esto que siento, aquí —se tocó el pecho—es malo?

Thor iba a contestar pero Brunilda hizo su aparición carraspeando la garganta, tanto Loki como Thor se alejaron bruscamente, como si lo que estaban haciendo, realmente, fuera algo malo. Fue como si de pronto fue Odín quien los encontró.

Brunilda no dijo nada, su expresión tampoco ayudaba porque no era ni de sorpresa ni enojo, más bien estaba preocupada para que pudiera escapar. Habló del primer planeta al que deberían llegar, Thor la cortó explicándole el plan de Loki, sobre ayudar al planeta antes de irse.

—No sería el único planeta en ruinas, muchos ya han perecido y Midgard no haría la diferencia. Así que vámonos ahora —apuntó Brunilda.

—Entonces recogeré algo más —con voz triste, Loki salió de la sala hacia el dormitorio sin antes regalarles una sonrisa igualmente temblorosa.

—Quiere ayudar al mundo que fue amable con él —le expresó Thor a su amiga, una vez Loki ya no estaba entre ellos —, aquí nadie ha tratado de lastimarlo. Por eso, debemos dejarnos ver antes de irnos, este mundo no se merece esto.

Antes de proseguir, una voz aparatosa, bastante fuerte en los cielos como en la tierra llamó su atención, aun con el temor y temblor de su voz, lograron entender lo que pedía: que evacuaran la ciudad, alejarse y no olvidar a los niños.

—_Debemos escapar… oh se detuvo _—con una voz algo quebrada el policía siguió hablando en el altavoz —_deben escapar, todos háganlo, ¡ahora!_

Thor se aproximó a la ventana con cuidado para ver qué estaba pasando, y es que realmente algo había dejado de hacer ruido. Miró las calles, la gente seguía corriendo, algunos gritando cosas inentendibles, y a los lejos vio a los elfos oscuros y algunos asgardianos marchar en su dirección, y lo peor es que El Destructor ya no lanzaba fuego, estaba estático.

Y los elfos oscuros estaban cada vez más cerca.

—¿Soy yo o vienen en nuestra dirección?

—Tal vez Hugin y Munin nos vieron…

Thor quiso correr al dormitorio por Loki, pero ante sus miradas, vieron a través de la ventana caer algo blanco, a pesar del grito de alarma de las personas, se pudo escuchar el impacto contra el suelo. Brunilda, sin importar nada, corrió a la ventana para abrirla y ver con sus ojos lo que ya se imaginaba era. Entre la sangre empezando a teñir el piso, vieron al caballo blanco con alas.

—No puede ser. ¡Loki! —Thor corrió alarmado por Loki, estaban perdidos, no podrían escapar de Midgard pero sí podrían todavía huir hasta ver la manera de salir de ahí.

Abrió las puertas, pero la habitación estaba vacía, ni siquiera tuvo que ir a buscar en el baño al ver las ventanas del dormitorio bien abiertas. Incluso el abrigo que Loki estaba usando, estaba encima de la cama.

Brunilda apareció por detrás para comprender en esos segundos lo que acababa de pasar. No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ante la masa de elfos que llenaron el lugar. Se dejaron encadenar, para salir afuera donde el cielo empezaba a abrirse llevándose poco a poco a todos los extraños en Midgard.


	30. El rey loco

Asgard había perdido su brillo, hasta el sol parecía triste y gris, incluso el aire parecía apestar: y los asgardianos eran la maldición para un centenar de mundos, ellos eran los culpables de tener un rey loco.

A pesar de que algunos mundos nunca habían oído sobre Thor, se vieron en la devastadora advertencia de ser destruidos si se lo estaba escondiendo. Niños fueron asesinados, y jóvenes que podrían parecerse al _amado Loki _eran decapitados como cruel amenaza. De pronto ya ni siquiera se pronunciaba su nombre, ya no existía Odín, ahora era el rey loco. El rey que arrastraba la muerte a donde fuere.

Y después de tantos días, al fin los ataques pararían, el rey loco había encontrado a Loki. Al verlo entrar por las puertas hacia el palacio, los asgardianos lanzaron gritos de angustia al ver cómo Odín traía de la mano a Loki.

—¡Lo atrapó! —exclamaron con dolor y llanto, algunos empezaron a rasgar sus ropas, otros sus rostros en tormento. —¡El rey loco lo atrapó! ¡Huye, Loki! ¡Loki!

Muchos asgardianos intentaron abalanzarse para separar a Loki de Odín pero los elfos oscuros disparaban de sus armas para desintegrarlos.

Loki trató de mantener su vista en frente, evitando a los demás, aguantando las ganas de correr hacia ellos y decirles que fue él quien se dejó atrapar, que fue él quien quiso volver junto a Odín para que ya nadie muriera solo por él.

Quiso contarles cómo había escapado de Thor, que solo tuvo que pronunciar su procedencia en jotnariano a los elfos oscuros –a pesar del temor- y entonces entre ellos y asgardianos se arrodillaron ante él e hicieron una señal hacia los cielos, y cómo todos bajaban sus armas hasta que Odín apareció a lado de El Destructor. Mientras los soldados escoltaban con cuidado a Loki, Odín corrió hacia él. Sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba cuando se vio envuelto en los brazos de Odín, y otra vez lo llamó _papi_ como antes y, con voz trémula, le pidió dejar ese _apestoso_ planeta, mientras señalaba el lugar exacto donde se escondían Thor y Brunilda, sus _raptores._

Ahora, Loki desconocía su futuro, y aun así quiso darles una pequeña esperanza a los que sufrían su regreso, una a la que también se aferraba.

Más gritos de desdicha salieron entre la multitud, Loki no tuvo que adivinar; habían visto a Thor y Brunilda entrar tras ellos. Ambos encadenados y las bocas selladas con una mordaza.

Los guerreros nunca esperaron ese final, a pesar de su búsqueda casi imposible, habían esperado que el rey loco muriera en su cama o entrar en el sueño que reparaba su poder y ser ellos quienes acabarían con él. Habían manchado sus armas con sangre inocente y en vano.

Y en ese momento, un guerrero le atravesó con una lanza el cuello de un asgardiano que había tratado lanzarse sobre Odín. Este acto hizo que todos guardaran algo de silencio, hasta el mismo Odín estaba sorprendido, que tomando la mano de Loki con más fuerza, lo jaló más rápido hacia el palacio, como si temiera que fuera a escaparse otra vez. No, que lo secuestraran otra vez.

Una vez dentro del palacio, Odín mandó a los guerreros encerrar en los calabozos a Thor y Brunilda mientras prepararía su ejecución en la plaza principal de Asgard.

—Una vez muertos, sus cabezas colgarán en la entrada al puente arcoíris —Odín pronunció cuidadosamente cada palabra para ver las reacciones de Loki, como esperando una aprobación —, y mandaré buscar la cabeza de Sif para hacerles compañía.

Loki intentó abrir la boca para protestar pero la mantuvo cerrada, sin dejar de mirar al hombre, no, al viejo que se había hecho pasar por su padre.

Odín desvió su mirada para juntar sus arrugadas manos sin saber si entrecruzarlas o solo secarse el sudor en el torso de cada mano. Le ponía nervioso cómo Loki lo observaba. Tal vez ahora estaba viendo al gracioso viejo que había sido su único salvador detrás de los muros del _escondite_. Y fue así, ahora a Loki le daba asco.

Odín nunca apestaba, siempre se bañaba pero ahora a pesar de los pocos centímetros que los separaban, Loki sintió su hedor. Pensó en la miseria que Odín debió sufrir, buscándolo hasta el hecho de descuidarse en sobremanera, ¿qué anciano podía envejecer peor? ¿A qué anciano podía ponérsele el pelo más blanco y opaco? Odín parecía un vagabundo, con la ropa casi descolorida, el cabello grasiento, los labios agrietados con surcos blanquecinos. Hasta las expresiones de su rostro ya no era como antes, ahora solo mostraban demencia.

—Te extrañé, mi amor —Odín gimió, tomándole de las manos con fuerza. —Thor va a pagar muy caro por separarnos.

—¿Qué pasará con Brunilda? —habló Loki con suavidad, luchando por no empujar las manos contrarias.

—Ahora que has visto más de los mundos, mi amor, ¿hay algo que te gustaría conservar? —Odín sonrió sin cerrar un milímetro del ojo que le quedaba.

—¿Por qué…?

—Claro, claro, mi Loki. Pero dime, ¿Thor se atrevió a tocarte? —con la expresión trastornada, Odín tomó cada vez con más fuerza la mano de Loki —¡Dime que no te tocó, que sigues siendo mío!

—Solo me besó, nada más —pronunció Loki mirándolo con cautela.

Odín apretó la quijada con furia y agachó la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, como si quisiera deshacerse de lo que había escuchado.

—Iremos a nuestro escondite, mataré a todos los elfos oscuros, seremos otra vez solo tú y yo…

—No quiero volver a tomar tus medicinas, Odín. Y quisiera que me escuches lo que te digo.

—Tú no decides sobre eso —le espetó molesto. —Pero primero vamos a matarlos, a todos los que nos lastimaron, ¡Oh, Loki! vamos a darles de comer a…

—¿También matarás a Laufey?

Antes la mención del nombre, Odín soltó una carcajada con sorna. Miró a Loki con dulzura y soltó:

—Me prometí que si atrapaba a Laufey lo mataría después de que viera cómo te cogía delante de él —su sonrisa se hizo más morbosa —Le enseñaremos que nuestro amor es puro y que no necesitó preocuparse.

Odín se acercó con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla pero un golpe retumbó en la vacía sala. Loki se había alejado de él con una mueca de asco, dándole un golpe a la mano que Odín había levantado.

—N-no me toques.

—Eres mío —Odín exclamó consternado ante esa negación a su caricia —. No sé qué mentiras estuvieron diciéndote Thor y Brunilda pero…

—¿Y tú cuándo me has dicho la verdad? —expresó con fastidio, caminando un poco más lejos de Odín, no quería tenerlo pegado a él —, me has convertido en un juguete. ¿Dime, te divertiste? Me encerraste en una habitación, llenándome de mentiras sobre los elfos oscuros. Me has destrozado la vida.

—No, Loki, ¿cómo pude haberte destrozado la vida si sigues vivo y hermoso?

—Abusaste de mí. Desde que era un niño, tu…

—Loki, cariño —Odín se acercó con desesperación para apoyar su mano en el antebrazo del joven —Nunca te toqué de niño, esperé a que crecieras. Yo te cuidé, ¡te alimenté! Y entonces nosotros…

—¿Nos amamos? —Loki luchó por no llorar de la rabia—Si yo también "te amo", ¡Entonces haz lo tuyo conmigo aquí! Vamos, ¡hazlo! Odín, tócame con tus viejas y asquerosas manos, ¡maldita sea, hazlo! —Loki tenía puesta una camisa celeste, tres botones superiores salieron volando cuando la rasgó en un intento de quitársela a la fuerza, mostrando su pálido pecho, donde Odín siempre dejaba marcas.

—Loki…—sollozó Odín, buscando conmover al pelinegro, sin éxito. —Yo te amo…

—Tú no puedes amar a nadie —espetó Loki, retrocediendo cuando sintió cómo Odín amenazaba con besarlo.

—Pero tú sí me amas, Loki. Volviste por mí, traicionaste a Thor por mí. Solo recuerda todas las veces que nos dijimos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

—Era un niño, no sabía lo que era amar de esa forma.

—Y al conocerme todo cambió. Fuiste un niño muy travieso, ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando fuiste tú quien me besó.

Las lágrimas de Loki empezaron a caer, sentía tanta ira crecer en su interior y no paraba de pensar en lo bien que se sentiría asesinarlo en ese instante. Pero una parte aún se aferraba a las palabras de Odín, dudando de todo, ¿y si decía la verdad? Tenía tantos recuerdos bloqueados, no podía traer todos a su mente, pero estaba seguro que esa medicina fue un bloque ante las peores cosas que puedo haberle hecho el hombre que en ese momento estaba secándole las lágrimas.

—Somos solo nosotros, si te mentí fue para protegerte —con voz amable, Odín le regaló un beso fugaz en los labios.

Inmediatamente, Loki apretó los labios ante la repulsión que sintió. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó con fuerza el cuerpo de Odín. Solo bastó ese pequeño contacto para que un recuerdo se estrellara en su mente: una dulce voz de niño, que gritaba ante el dolor entre sus piernas mientras por atrás Odín lo sujetaba y se empujaba a él con fuerza, varias veces.

Abrió los ojos, tratando de acompasar su respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor, esperando que alguien socorriera a Odín que estaba en el piso, pero nadie apareció. Estaban solo los dos. Loki caminó en su dirección mientras observaba los torpes movimientos del viejo por tratar de levantarse. Ya era demasiado viejo y débil.

Odín empezó a sollozar mientras con esfuerzo lograba ponerse de pie, tal vez lloraba de la vergüenza o quizá no podía creer que su amado lo hubiese empujado.

—¡Hice todo por ti! ¡Mate por ti! —Odín empezó a gritar furioso —¡Destruí mundos para encontrarte! ¿Y así es como me tratas? Todo este tiempo solo te he dado amor y así es como me pagas.

—Los asgardianos van a odiarte al enterarse, por mí, todo lo que me hiciste…

—Ya lo saben. No cambiaría nada repetirlo —Odín trató de burlarse pero cada vez ansiaba poder sentir a Loki contra su cuerpo.

—Escuché que dijiste que yo era tu amante y que nunca me abusaste de niño. ¿Cuánto podrán creerte si se los digo a detalle?

—No tienes pruebas, no tienes a nadie que te respalde para creerte. Solo me tienes a mí.

—Entonces te abandonaré, Thor me enseñó a usar parte de mi magia —mintió Loki, caminando hacia el trono.

Ante la mención del nombre del rubio, Odín frunció el ceño con claro enojo. Tenía tanta rabia que Thor hubiera besado a Loki. Pero luego se percató de algo más importante: magia.

—Donde tú quieras huiremos, Loki. Ya no te encerraré pero no me dejes solo, no me obligues a volverte a hacer daño…. Solo dime qué tengo que hacer para que podamos estar juntos otra vez.

Loki se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el trono, a pesar de la tensión que sentía estar frente a Odín, mantuvo la calma, pensando en cada momento liberar a Thor y Brunilda, incluso a su verdadero padre.

—Volví por ti —empezó, Loki —. No importa ya el pasado, si me das el trono… —lo miró sin pestañear y tratando de sonar lo más creíble pronunció—: volveré a ser tuyo.

El rey ya casi entrando en la ridícula desesperación, se arrodilló ante Loki, complacido al oír eso, dejando atrás los planes que tenía para él: ¿cómo podría lastimarlo si había regresado por él? ¿Cómo podría volver a encerrarlo si estaba dispuesto a amarlo? Podrían gobernar juntos. Aunque en la mente de Odín siempre picaba la idea de darle en cualquier momento algo de droga ya sea en la comida o una bebida, ¿pero para qué? Si Loki estaba dispuesto a seguir con él y solo tenía que darle el trono.

—Y quisiera ser yo quien sentencie a los prisioneros.

Odín sonrió satisfecho, se puso de pie para correr a abrazar a Loki con fuerza. Era claro que Loki en todo ese tiempo, en vez de odiarlo, lo había extrañado más.


	31. La ejecución

Ni Loki, ni Odín habían dormido esa noche. El último estaba algo decepcionado porque Loki no había querido entrar a la misma cama con él.

Odín lo quiso coronar Rey de Asgard a solas, Loki no aceptó. Odín quiso coronarlo rey delante de los guerreros, y Loki tampoco aceptó. Loki pidió que fuera al día siguiente y delante de la gente del Asgard.

Además, Loki había empezado a hablar sobre su relación, explicando que no podían seguir siendo odiados por todos, que todos debían entender que se amaban, que tal vez fue un error haber sido secuestrado pero que ya no importaba, lo que realmente debía importar era el presente.

Los antiguos y nuevos representantes de los reinos que aún quedaban en pie, se presentaron inmediatamente y no por la coronación, querían poder llegar a un acuerdo con Loki, darle una oportunidad de salvarlo pero éste se negó a verlos.

Y es que para nadie era correcto que el amante del rey, fuera el nuevo gobernante. No odiaban a Loki. De hecho, sentían lástima por él. En las calles de Asgard, los cantantes no dejaban de cantar en cada rincón canciones que hablaban del posible engaño al que Loki había vuelto a caer: "_El rey loco le ha ofrecido, le dijo al joven raptado, el trono te entrego y, seguimos con lo nuestro.",_ mientras esperaban que el sol saliera, cada asgardiano y nuevos visitantes, para la coronación, cerraron los ojos mirando el cielo, pidiendo a algún dios salvara al príncipe Loki de las garras de Odín.

También estaban enterados que después de darle el trono a Loki, Thor sería ejecutado para que nunca pudiera reclamar el trono.

Loki estaba en una amplia sala con el Gungnir, trataba de adivinar cómo funcionaba. Dijo en voz alta hechizos de una película quedando apenado al final porque no funcionaron. Después de varios intentos, logró destruir algunos muros, no supo ni cómo pero lo había logrado. Trató de practicar más pero estaba corto de tiempo, no importaba qué tan larga fuera la noche en otros mundos, en Asgard estaba cada vez desapareciendo, tal vez el estrés, el aura negativa había hecho que el tiempo corriera demasiado deprisa.

Buscó entre los guardias, a algunos asgardianos. Al verlos les pidió discreción y que por favor pudieran llevarle donde estaban los prisioneros. Ellos no se negaron, e inmediatamente lo escoltaron hasta las profundidades del mismo reino. No había nadie encerrado en las celdas. Brunilda había mencionado que hasta los prisioneros habían sido liberados para buscarlo. Y llegaron a una celda que desprendía humo helado.

Los guardias se alejaron para que Loki pudiera hablar con los prisioneros. Estaba casi oscuro, pero Loki pudo sentir la colosal presencia ahí. Y en la siguiente celda estaban al parecer Thor y Brunilda.

—Loki. —el pelinegro reconoció esa voz, y sonrió con suavidad, quiso acercarse más pero no pudo por una barrera que de la nada iluminó el lugar. Entonces pudo verlo bien: su verdadero padre. —_Saar. _(Hijo)

—_Far_ (padre).

Y Loki empezó a alejarse poco a poco al no soportar un dolor en su pecho: habría deseado abrazarlo, reclamarle su tardío rescate pero no pudo, y mientras pasaba el tiempo, su dolor de esfumaba.

—En unas horas seré el nuevo rey —pronunció en voz baja. —Thor y Brunilda serán ejecutados, pero a ti te salvaré…

Un guardia apareció algo apresurado informándole que Odín lo estaba buscando. Loki asintió y pidió que le dijeran que estaba en los jardines, que mintieran por él.

Y otra vez solos, Loki descubrió la manera de liberar de la celda a Laufey. Se miraron a los ojos, sin decirse una sola palabra, Loki solo pudo pronunciarle una pequeña orden para luego marcharse a su encuentro con Odín. Ya no pudo ver a Thor y mucho menos a Brunilda.

La bulla ya estaba retumbando los mismos suelos del palacio. La gente se acomodaba, sin ganas, sin alegría ni esperanza, ante el gran salón. Los gobernantes de otros mundos tenían las caras demacradas, mirando cada movimiento de Odín y Loki con desagrado, parecían ya no soportar sus vidas de ver cómo Odín ahora se daba la libertad de dar pequeños besos a Loki delante de todos, ya sea en la boca en las manos.

Ese día, después de la coronación, muchos padres, hermanos que perdieron hijos, hermanos en las ejecuciones que Odín había mandado como advertencia, estaban ahí, esperando la hora de ver a Loki como rey y luego entre ellos celebrarlo con sus muertes.

Loki no necesitó vestirse finamente, y a Odín parecía no importarle. Pero escogió detalladamente el último traje que usaría.

El traje cubría todo su cuerpo, y tenía una capa verde. Thor le había dicho lo bien que le quedaba ese color, y esperaba que pudiera verlo bonito antes de separarse.

Y como Loki no tenía idea de cómo era una coronación, hizo todo lo que un sirviente le pidió. Se puso delante de la silla donde Odín se había sentado recientemente. Odín sí tenía puesto un traje dorado, y un casco con cuernos. Con el Gungnir en sus manos, pidió que Loki se pusiera de pie para poner la lanza en sus manos y así nombrarlo como el nuevo rey de Asgard y los reinos que aún estaban en pie. La gente intentó aplaudir para no enojar a Odín.

La servidumbre salió para armar un banquete pero nadie estaba con ganas. No era un día de triunfo ni gloria, para nadie.

Odín no paraba de sonreír y no justamente porque Loki fuera un rey sino por darle lo que Loki le pedía, esperaba poder al fin volver a estar juntos como Loki se lo había prometido, y sin importar mucho su nuevo puesto, lo besó con gula.

Y esa sola acción causó un silencio sepulcral.

—Q-que empiece la ejecución —ordenó Loki con fastidio, poniéndose de pie para que Odín no se subiera encima de él. Simplemente faltaba poco.

En silencio se abrieron paso para salir por la puerta y encontrarse con todo el pueblo de Asgard. Estaba de diferentes mundos, tenían diferentes tamaños, colores, tal vez hasta formas, y entre ellos más _elfos oscuros_.

El sonido de cadenas arrastrándose por el piso invadió los oídos de todos. Thor y Brunilda estaban siendo traídos por guardias delante de Loki. Ambos jóvenes encadenados se veían aún bien, no había pasado ni un día por lo que no tendrían que estar débiles. Loki evitó mirarles a los ojos, no quería ver sus miradas de odio. Para ellos, era un traidor.

Thor y Brunilda fueron puestos de rodillas delante de Loki, a unos dos metros, con las cabezas caídas por el peso que ahora caería sobre ellos.

—¿Y Laufey? —Preguntó Odín hacia los guardias, pero ninguno se movió ni l miró —¡Traigan a Laufey! —ordenó rojo de la ira.

Los guardias querían informarle que Laufey había escapado y probablemente con la ayuda de Loki, pero ninguno se atrevió, acusar a Loki era tal vez ponerle una soga al cuello y no estaban dispuestos a traicionar a su nuevo rey.

Loki usó el Gungnir para golpear el piso, deseando que pudieran poner atención y así fue, la lanza realmente parecía escuchar sus deseos.

—Odín, mi… "amante" —habló Loki, con una voz fuerte y clara, a todos los presentes —, me ha concedido el trono. —Trató de sonreír dulcemente pero todos notaron cierta malicia en ella—. Yo soy Loki Laufeyson, el niño robado, el niño que dejó su hogar… —Loki buscó la forma de continuar sin que la voz le temblara—. Asgard ha tenido al rey loco que abusaba de un niño, lo llenó de mentiras mientras debajo de este majestuoso palacio; ustedes bebían, comían y dormían felices, glorificando el nombre de un violador.

—¡Basta! —Odín salió en su dirección para quitarle el Gungnir, pero un niño atravesó corriendo entre ellos.

Todos se sorprendieron al verlo; el niño tenía la piel azulada, con hermosos ojos rojos que despreocupado por lo que sucedía, sonreía mientras perseguía un copo de nieve y ante el mínimo contacto con un muro, desaparecía para todos.

Loki miró hacia Odín, quien se encontraba agitado, y temeroso. Quizá porque había reconocido al niño. Dos jötnar aparecieron entre la gente, otros más entre los guardias, y detrás de Odín, Laufey apareció empujándolo. Odín cayó al piso con las manos al frente. Aturdido ante los inesperados sucesos que estaban presentándose en ese mismo instante.

Loki entregó el Gungnir a Laufey, quien con agilidad apuntó hacia Odín para encadenarlo como una vez el mismo Odín lo había hecho con Thor. Loki quiso sonreír al verlo indefenso.

Y cuando Odín quiso pronunciar algo, Laufey lo amordazó.

En ningún instante, Loki apartó su mirada. Ahora con pasos lentos se acercó a Odín, tomando el Gungnir otra vez, apuntó a un elfo oscuro, destruyéndolo al instante. Otros elfos quisieron protestar contraatacando pero solo fueron pocos y cesó al instante su intento. Loki quería decirle tan solo una cosa a Odín, no le importaba si los demás lo escuchaban o no.

Desde el momento en que supo el daño al que fue sometido, Loki estuvo preguntándose constantemente, que ahora que sabía todo, qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Desde niño había creado un enfermo afecto por Odín, a pesar de que lo castigaba de innombrables manera, Loki no dejaba de verlo como su héroe, como su _papi. _Aunque le temía, sí sentía, para su desgracia, pena por Odín. Esas últimas semanas en las que vivió con Thor, se dio cuenta de que el amor que creyó sentir por Odín no era normal, sino enfermiza.

_Lo mataré_, se repitió tantas veces, a veces llorando, a veces molesto, y ahora se sentía acobardado con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Pensé en mantenerte con vida para hacerte daño de las peores formas, incluso pensé en cogerme a todos los hombres y mujeres de todos los mundos delante de ti, pero… —Loki se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle con seriedad—. Solo pensar que sigues con vida me da asco. No quiero seguir existiendo sabiendo que en algún lugar estás esperando por mí.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Laufey, ahora se sentía más sucio, tal vez por eso no se había atrevido a abrazar ni llorar en los brazos de su padre, no quería deshonrarlo más, aunque lo odiaba por haberlo descuidado de niño.

—Viviré la vida que me robaste y la viviré con Thor —Loki se irguió mientras se alejaba unos pasos atrás—. _Tusen takk for at du holder meg i live _(gracias por mantenerme con vida)

Odín hizo un último intento de gritar, nadie supo qué estaría gritando, si le pedía perdón o que se detuviera. Tal vez la segunda opción era más certera.

Laufey dio unos cuantos pasos después de la señal que Loki le envió, se agachó frente a Odín, y levantando una mano mientras una navaja de hielo se formaba, le sonrió recordándole que le había prometido ser su rostro el que vería antes de morir.

La cabeza de Odín fue puesta a los pies de Loki. Y Laufey estaba arrodillado ante Loki pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de sus labios, Loki lo interrumpió aclarándose la garganta. Se miraron y Laufey vio llorar por primera a su hijo.

—Llegaste demasiado tarde —Loki le apuntó con el Gungnir, acabando con su vida del rey jotun.

Y aun con rabia, Loki clavó la punta del Gungnir en la cabeza de Odín. Lo clavó unas tres veces sin éxito. Para luego arrojarla a la gente que entre gritos de euforia destrozaban de lo que quedaba de Odín.

Loki liberó a Thor y Brunilda, para arrodillarse luego ante Thor como muestra de que lo reconocía como el rey de Asgard.

—Mi reino rompe la tregua con Asgard. —fue lo último que dijo Loki para marcharse por el puente del arcoíris junto a los jötnar. Brunilda fue la última en seguirlo.

Thor entendió muchas cosas ese día, y el que más le dolió fue saber que estaría siempre solo.


	32. Cinco años

Brunilda amó las bebidas, ya no se consideraba una valkiria, tampoco quería ser la única en todo el universo. La muerte de sus hermanas la tomó como su propia culpa, y por eso de deshizo de su traje, ni siquiera viajó en busca de otro caballo alado. Además ya no tenía a nadie a quién defender, aparte de Loki.

Desde la muerte del rey loco, todos los reinos renunciaron a volver a arrodillarse ante los reyes de Asgard. La ciudad dorada no tenía un solo aliado, no tenía a nadie. Esto porque hasta los mismos asgardianos, en su mayoría, se habían mudado a otros mundos, a donde sea que no pudiera recordarles las mentiras en las que vivieron. Muchos, muy dentro de sus corazones, se sintieron cómplices indirectos del ex regente.

—Ya quita esa cara —Brunilda reprendió a Thor, ya que se ponía entre molesto y triste al saber que Loki seguía sin querer verlo. Ni siquiera de dignaba en enviarle algo.

Brunilda le informaba todo a Thor, el cómo estaba Loki. Y a Loki no le importaba si se estaba hablando de él, porque al igual que Thor, también esperaba que Brunilda le contara qué fue ahora lo que Thor le enviaba o le escribía.

—Ya casi puede escribir bien —contó Brunilda—, pero leer le da bastante bien. Con tu última carta dijo que eres algo arrogante y, te saltas signos de puntuación.

Habían pasado dos años en que los dos príncipes, no, reyes, se separaron sin un solo adiós. Cada uno trataba de vivir sin recordar el pasado, pero solo uno de ellos la pasaba fatal.

—Aún lo encuentro lejos de su nuevo hogar. Los jötnar pueden interrumpir su área personal que escogió de todo Jotunheim. —Brunilda sabía que Loki necesitaba de Thor, quiso sugerir sobre ello pero Loki era terco, él quería estar solo. —Lo encuentro llorando en silencio, nadie sabe por qué, nadie entiende qué es lo que lo atormenta, aún. Otros están convencidos que extraña a… _él_. Cuando me ve, a veces se limpia las lágrimas con torpeza u otras veces me ignora y sigue derramando lágrimas sin decir nada.

Si Thor viajaba a Jotunheim, Loki lo mataría. Estaba prohibido que alguien más pisara su mundo. Para Loki los jötnar eran los únicos en quienes podía confiar aparte de Brunilda, y a pesar de ser gigantes y casi silenciosos, Loki se llevaba mejor con ellos. Y ellos aceptaban a Loki, aunque hubiese matado a su predecesor, y ellos trataban de no sentir lástima por él como otros. Tal vez por eso a Loki les agradaba más.

Cuando Brunilda se marchaba, Thor no sabía cuántos meses tendría que esperar para saber de Loki, pero de todos modos aprovechaba con Brunilda enviarle cartas o algunos detalles, aunque a veces se arriesgaba en abrir el Bifrost para enviar tan solo algo y cerrarlo rápido, sin que nadie pisara esas tierras. Y cada día se preguntaba si llegaría el momento en que Loki le respondería sus miles de cartas, pero cada ver parecía imposible.

Un año más tarde, Brunilda le contó a Thor que Loki tenía tres hijos con una vanir llamada Angrboda.

A Thor casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas ante tal noticia. Él amaba a Loki a pesar de solo haberse besado una sola vez y no haberle dicho siquiera algo bonito, y los celos lo quemaron.

En tan pocos meses Loki había logrado tener tres hijos, Brunilda no dijo más porque Loki le había prohibido hablar demás.

—Angrboda es una bruja malvada, pero le ha ayudado mucho a nuestro amigo con su magia y cada vez es mucho más poderosa.

Brunilda no paraba de hablar de Angrboda mirando sin disimulo a Thor, divirtiéndose ante los gestos de molestia que éste ponía ante el nombre. Quería decirle la verdad pero pensó que solo Loki podría hacerlo. Porque sabía que algún día volverían a verse.

—Supongo que, aparte de ser malvada, es muy hermosa esa tal… Álgebrada.

—De hecho, es rubia —bromeó la mujer ganándose una mirada molesta de Thor —, bueno, es una mujer muy… interesante. Me agrada y desagrada porque ahora Loki pasa más tiempo con ella.

Thor dejó salir un suspiro con triste, sintiendo un poco feliz, después de todo tal vez Loki sí había logrado enamorarse y estaba viviendo la vida que le fue arrebatada. De todos modos no aceptaba que Loki pudiera tener ya tres hijos (quizás trillizos), era muy joven.

—Ah, lo olvidaba. Loki ha escrito muchas cartas, pero ninguna para ti —Brunilda carcajeó ante la expresión de Thor. —Pero sospecho que pronto recibirás una. Su letra es muy hermosa. Y si ha envidado cartas fueron para rechazar a muchos mundos que quieren tener una alianza con Jotunheim, además de que le invitan a tantas fiestas. Loki no quiere ser el rey a quien lo nombre el _Padre de Todo_, para él ése eres tú. Aunque no lo menciona seguido, Jotunheim es tuyo. Loki confía en su gente y en nosotros. Tal vez no en tu gente pero sí en nosotros.

—Pero antes de irse, él rompió la tregua que teníamos —recordó Thor.

—Y la volvió a unir, Thor. Entiende que estaba en una difícil situación en ese momento. Y por cierto, aunque te parezca difícil creer, a Loki también le gusta escuchar de ti. Él guarda muy bien todas tus cartas.

Thor sonrió como un chico enamorado, sintiéndose muy feliz. Y esperó pacientemente.

Y pasaron otros dos años, y entonces Thor recibió la carta que Brunilda estaba segura le llegaría un día.


	33. Epílogo

Thor leyó la carta de Loki, con desesperación. Si Loki nunca le escribía y ahora lo hacía, ¿era porque había pasado algo malo? Una vez finalizada la volvió a leer muchas veces más, las veces que pudo hasta aprender de memoria.

Loki le informaba que volvería a Asgard al día siguiente.

A Thor le importaba más eso de todas las cosas que estaban en la carta como la mención del Ragnarok. Además tenía poco tiempo, mandó a los sirvientes escasos que prepararan los aposentos de Loki. Mandó traer más muebles y más ropa para que Loki pudiera sentirse cómodo y bienvenido. Estaba nervioso que ni pudo dormir ante la espera, cuando el primer gallo cantó, el Bifrost se abrió.

Thor lo vio. Brunilda tenía mucha razón: Loki estaba mucho más bonito que antes.

Loki dio un paso hacia el puente arcoíris, dejando que el sol acariciara otra vez su piel, ya no era un chico que agachaba su mirada, tampoco caminaba indeciso y menos agachaba la cabeza. Loki tenía una expresión de diversión en su rostro, caminaba con decisión y poder. Detrás de él, le seguía un lobo gris, casi del tamaño de Loki.

El rubio sabía bien que Fenrir estaba creciendo precipitadamente, pero no creyó que ya tuviera ese tamaño. Y en el brazo de Loki, estaba una serpiente no más de un metro, enrollada a él hasta el cuello, reposando así su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Claro, Loki era el padre de ambas criaturas.

No esperó ver a Hela, ella ya había sido enviada lejos de todos ellos, a un lugar que ella misma llamó Helheim.

—Bienvenido, Loki —Thor se arrodilló con la maño derecha en el pecho como muestra de respeto. Además para todos, Loki era el rey de Asgard a pesar de que su reinado hubiera durado menos de una hora, dejando así todo en manos de Thor.

Loki hizo una reverencia como saludo.

Ambos vieron marchar a Fenrir con unos guardias a una isla de Asgard, y la serpiente, Jörmungadr, la sumergían justo ahí en el mar.

—Gracias por recibirme, Thor.

—Te ves muy bien —Thor luchó por no tartamudear, la belleza de Loki era demasiado.

—Tú también te ves bien —sonrió con dulzura.

Tanto asgardianos como otros humanos de otros reinos, se enteraron sobre el regreso de Loki y al igual que Thor estaban muy ansiosos ante su llegada. Pero también estaban los que deseaban volver a Asgard, y así el Bifrost estaban siendo requerido en diferentes partes de la galaxia, pero por órdenes de Thor, se abriría una vez Loki estuviera en el palacio.

Los asgardianos que quedaban, dieron la bienvenida a Loki entre aplausos y sonrisas afectuosas, rogándole que pudieran tener una fiesta por su llegada, Loki aceptó gustoso, y se sintió complacido que todos ellos lo clamaran como su verdadero rey, miró con una sonrisa divertida a Thor sin decirle nada.

Thor le mostró los que serían los aposentos del pelinegro.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho por algo tuyo. Tu carta la voy a guardar como una reliquia —dijo Thor, cerrando las puertas del aposento, para quedar solos porque los sirvientes y algunos guardias trataron de entrar detrás de ellos.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti —Loki caminó por la habitación con grandes ventanas que daban una vista espléndida tanto del Bifrost como de las ciudades bajas. —Me han llegado más cosas de ti sumando todas las propuestas de varios mundos.

Thor lo siguió con la mirada pero no para ver qué hacia el pelinegro sino para ver lo mucho que había cambiado, hasta parecía fuerte bajo su vestidura que era sencilla pero en el cuerpo de Loki era una elegante.

—Lo siento. —Loki dejó un bolso en la cama para luego enfrentar su mirada con la de Thor. —Sé que fue injusto alejarte de mí cuando tú y Brunilda me han salvado.

—No tienes que disculparte —lo cortó Thor, poniéndose de pie pero Loki retrocedió antes de que Thor pudiera dar un primer paso.

—Es cortesía, Thor.

—Aun así no es necesario que te disculpes si lo hiciste ya en tu carta.

—Eres muy amable. —Loki se acercó hasta quedar unos veinte centímetros a su lado, pero Thor dio un paso atrás para no incomodarlo. —Pero hasta ahora ni siquiera me has besado, ¿nuestro primer beso fue tan malo? Creí que tal vez…

—Ese beso fue muy especial, el mejor de todos los que tuve.

Loki rió suavemente ante esa confesión. Dio unos pasos atrás tratando de esconder ahora un inesperado rubor. Thor se percató entonces, de que Loki sabía todo, sabía sobre sus citas, sus juegos con mujeres antes de conocerlo.

—De todos modos lo siento. Necesitaba tiempo para olvidar, y tú eras lo único que se oponía a ello, me recordabas a _él_, después de todos eres su hijo.

Loki suspiró dejando caer los hombros y sentarse en la cama.

—Creí que un día te vería en mi reino, pero nunca pasó.

—Quise hacerlo, —se apresuró a decir Thor, sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama, quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro—. Luchaba conmigo mismo por no correr hacia ti.

—Y si no te mataba yo, los jötnar lo habrían hecho. Es bueno que no vinieras después de todo. —Loki jugó un momento con sus dedos antes de dejar salir una pregunta—: ¿Me odiarías si te dijera que a veces aún pienso en Odín?

Pero ante la mención del nombre, Thor se sintió helado, ¿hace cuánto no escuchaba ese nombre? Ya bastante indignante fue para Thor se señalado como el hijo del rey loco, ahora escuchar a Loki diciendo ese nombre no le agradó, no quería que el pelinegro lo pronunciara. Estaba seguro que el pasado jamás se podía olvidar pero sí restarle importancia.

—A veces pensaba salir con alguien más —Loki continuó luchando por no bajar la cabeza—, quise saber si podría amar a alguien más pero siempre cruzaba por mi mente la idea de que solo serviría para dar placer a otros, que yo no podría… Brunilda me ayudó mucho, sé que tú también lo hubieras hecho. En ese momento, yo empecé a culparme, creí que Odín después de todo, después de todas las cosas que me hizo, me amó. Sabes, quise volver, Brunilda no te dijo algunas cosas porque se lo prohibí. Muchas veces, quise volver creyendo que… creyendo que Odín estaría aquí, esperándome. —Loki sonrió con tristeza tratando de tomar aire por la boca y con un solo pestañeo dejó salir dos lágrimas.

Thor posó su mano en las manos de Loki para acariciarlas, sin saber qué decir.

—Por mi culpa Brunilda estuvo buscando formas de ayudarme, estuvo a mi lado día y noche, sin hacer nada que solo acompañarme, desesperándose, estresándose por mí.

—Loki, yo…

—Realmente confié en Odín. —Loki sorbió su nariz mientras buscaba entre su bolso un pañuelo y con una mano limpiaba sus lágrimas—, lo odio tanto, que ni su muerte… pero a veces lo extraño. Pensando en estúpidas cosas como que tal vez si hubiera sido _bueno_ nada de esto habría pasado. Algunas noches tengo pesadillas, recuerdo que no puedo decírselos a nadie, son cosas difíciles de contar…

—Está bien, Loki. No pasa nada —Thor pasó su brazo por la espalda de Loki para darle leves masajes como forma de calmarlo. Brunilda le había dicho muchas cosas de Loki, pero nunca le dijo que seguía siendo vulnerable ante su pasado. No esperaba que Loki estuviera feliz, sin llorar, ni enojarse, lo que esperaba era que nunca pudiera tocar el pasado.

—Lo odio —con esas palabras cargadas con todo el rencor de Loki, Thor asintió.

Todavía no llegaba el medio día y la gente de Asgard se mantenía en calma como si comprendieran que Loki y Thor necesitaban tiempo. Pero el Bifrost no dejaba de abrirse. Skurge estaba teniendo un trabajo muy duro, porque muchos asgardianos ahora decidía volver y estaban tan lejos o en diferentes partes de un solo planeta.

—Y sobre nosotros —habló Loki otra vez, limpiándose todo rastro de lágrimas —, tengo muchas reglas para nuestra intimidad. Hay cosas que no quiero repetir, y sobre todo una felaci…

—Loki, para. —Thor casi se queda petrificado ante el repentino cambio del tema. —Escucha, yo sería muy feliz hasta mi muerte con solo apreciarte de lejos, sin tocarte un solo cabello.

—Yo sí quiero que me toques. —Thor casi muere ante la mirada de cachorro que Loki le puso—, pero no quiero que me marques con mordidas, que me pegues.

—No soy… Odín.

—Por eso volví —Loki le sonrió caminando hacia él rodeando con sus manos los hombros de Thor.

Thor pudo notar que Loki aún tenía lágrimas adheridas a sus pestañas, su nariz estaba un tanto rosa por el reciente llanto. Se miraron con ternura y sin decir nada, ambos unieron sus labios con delicadeza.

—Lo nuestro sí es correcto. ¿Verdad?

—Si me amas, lo será.

—En tus últimas cartas me escribiste tantos "te amos" que no sé si podría decirlo.

—No importa, porque te amo, Loki.

Y profundizaron el beso, tal vez Loki no podría olvidar muchas cosas pero estaba feliz de experimentar nuevas sensaciones, nuevos sentimientos y poder fundirse en los brazos de alguien más.

—También te amo, Thor.

Desde ese día, Loki no sufrió un solo dolor en su cuerpo, Thor no se atrevía a levantarle la mano, ni se enojaba, ni gritaba. Bueno, sí gritaba, pero era por el susto que le causaban las bromas que Loki le hacía con su magia. Y tampoco hubo medicinas ni estar encerrado en una habitación.

De hecho, Thor había destruido parte del palacio, para ser más específicos: la parte donde Odín escondió a Loki.

Asgard volvió a tener en su poder nueve reinos, y alianzas fuertes con otros mundos. Thor los dirigía y cuidaba de los nueve reinos mientras Loki era su fiel consejero. Loki no quiso tomar el título de consorte ni rey. Loki solo quiso ser su consejero, alegando que era un mejor título para él.

Mientras la paz predominaba, ambos amantes podían amarse a su manera, jurarse amor bajo las estrellas hasta el día en que los hijos de Loki fueran lo suficientemente grandes y fuertes, entonces Loki destruiría ese reino desde sus cimientos. Y para ello esperaba que Thor cumpliera su promesa.

FIN.

.

* * *

.

Espérense, aún falta la carta de Loki y luego un apartado de agradecimiento y curiosidades :v o sea, disque dos capítulos más


	34. La carta de Loki

_Para: Thor Odinson_

_De: Loki Laufeyson_

_Thor, el hijo y primogénito del rey loco. Dios del trueno, único heredero al trono de Asgard. Me dirijo a ti como un amigo, un hermano. _

_Primeramente me disculpo por no responder todas tus cartas ni invitaciones. Y aquí adjunto la respuesta a todas ellas: He decidido volver a Asgard. _

_Hace cinco años, cuando salí de la ciudad dorada, esperaba ver otro mundo igual, pero me encontré con uno diferente, casi oscuro la mayor parte del tiempo, con un clima gélido (nada piadoso), pero era mi hogar y debía adaptarme. _

_Mas el dolor de mi alma no me la puso fácil, la tranquilidad se alejó de mí por mucho tiempo. Me culpé por la muerte de Odín, hasta sentí innecesaria su muerte como la de Laufey. Pero seguí adelante gracias a nuestra amiga. _

_Supongo que hasta ahora no tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme más solo cuándo volver a vernos. Y yo tampoco tengo mucho que preguntarte porque tú mismo me escribía cada cosa, y Brunilda también me contaba algo de ti. Tenemos una buena amiga que creo la quiero más que a Sif. _

_Como una forma de distracción, aprendí a leer y escribir con una jotun muy paciente. Se llama Angrboda y Brunilda la escogió especialmente a ella para esa labor. Angrboda es diferente a las demás: malvada, divertida, sincera. Y comprendí que nuestra amiga pensó que las féminas son de mi confianza. Mientras se parecieran a Sif. _

_Quiero escribirte esto: si acepté hijos con Angrboda fue porque lo quise. Mi hija mayor se llama Hela, se encuentra en el mundo de los muertos, era el único lugar al que me pidió la dejara. Y tengo otros dos hijos más que los conocerás pronto. _

_Angrboda es una bruja poderosa, y muy inteligente. Ante su proposición de tener hijos, me sentí aliviado y dispuesto a seguir adelante. Me prometió protección con mis hijos, me dijo que no serían normales, que no serían humanos por todo el poder que tendrían, ya que serían ellos los que provocarían el Ragnarok._

_Brunilda cree que estás celoso por mi amante. Angrboda ni yo nos amamos de esa forma. Solo tuvimos un plan y lo llevamos a cabo. Solo eso, no tienes que escribirme que me amas sin importar lo que haga. _

_Cuando llegue a Asgard, si me permites, enterraré a mi hija Jörmungadr en tus mares, y llevaré a Fenrir a la isla silenciosa. Son muy peligrosos, incluso Hela lo es cada día. _

_Pero si no estás de acuerdo, puedes enviarme antes de mañana, antes del primer canto del gallo, una carta negándome todo esto. Y hay algo más que debes hacer por mí, y tomaré como una promesa si no me detienes. _

_El día del Ragnarok quiero que seas tú quien me mate. _

_Que mi despedida en esta carta no sea larga, y nos encontremos mañana. Dependerá de ti que sea mi visita largo o una corta por parte mía. _

_Estoy ansioso por verte, Thor._

_Firma: L. L._


	35. Agradecimientos

Chicos, al fin les entrego este trabajo muy pendejo que hice jajajaja estoy muy orgullosa de mí al fin terminar de publicarlo después de pensar por un momento en abandonarlo (es que neta me dolió el baneo de mi cuenta en wattpad :'v)

Hay algo que quisiera saber:

**¿Qué les pareció esta historia?**

**¿Qué final le habrían dado ustedes?**

Sé que el Thorki es muy poquito, pero lo he dado a conocer en la introducción y advertencias.

Ahora, aquí les quiero agradecer muuuuucho a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un voto, un mensaje, un comentario. En serio, me alegraron UwU con un comentario yo ya me siento realizada jajajjajaj sorry :v

Y aquí les dejo adjuntado una pequeña bibliografía y un glosario de las palabras raras que se usó en este fanfic. (La mayoría es inventado ajajjajaj perdón x2)

Y sobre esta historia, pues como verán en la bibliografía, existen testimonios de niños abusados, hay videos, y muchas cositas. Lastimosamente no pude guardar todos los links que encontré :/ pero ahí les dejo algunas por si quieren chechar.

Y por favor **AYUDEN_, _HABLEN** con los niños y niñas, no es malo hablar de sexualidad, no tienen que ser específicos, es suficiente:

"Nadie tiene que tocarte aquí"

"Nadie tiene que besarte aquí"

"A nadie debes tocarle aquí, ni besarle"

Traten de ganarse la total y absoluta confianza de sus hermanitos, sobrinitos, hijos para que ante cualquier extraño suceso, sean ellos los primeros en contárselos sin miedo.

Y digan no al movimiento patético de MAPs.

Por favor, siempre vean cómo actúan los niños, ellos son niños y no disimulan sus problemas, háganlo. No saben lo terrible que es crecer recordando cada momento que te destruye infancia, sin saber cómo pedir ayuda, creer que eres tú el único culpable de eso, que tal vez te lo merecías a pesar de tener más de veinte años, más de cincuenta, si no reciben la ayuda de un profesional.

Y que si tienen una amiga o amigo que sufrió abuso no crean que es algo fácil de superar.

Gracias por todo, besos y abrazos.

.

* * *

.

Bibliografía

.

Fuentes consultadas

Películas:

Spotlight

Obedencia perfecta (mexican fillm)

dejad-que-los-ninos-venga-a-mi-pederastia-religiosa-en-venezuela/

.mx/salud/2011/11/23/los-hombres-cuentan-sus-historia-de-abuso-sexual-infantil?_amp=true

Escena de la uva sacada del libro de Estoy Preparado de Khaló Alí (no la adapté ni nada, sólo copié esa idea porque tampoco soy pervertida para inventar algo así) si quieren que les pase el libro pueden escribirme a mi correo (marinanobaai ) o si prefieren gmail (marinanobaai ) no me molesta que me escriban, ya hasta me da pena que se anden disculpando mucho por solo escribirme (es que me piden el libro de La última concubina) ya, no lo hagan, si alguien los trató mal no significa que todos lo seamos :'v

mundo/noticias-internacional-41698253

niños abusados en un colegio de ecuador

testimonios/testimonio-abuso-sexual-infancia-secreto-sanarse-terapia_4562

mundo/noticias-internacional-45197164

es/sociedad/20180602/testimonio-madres-hijas-abusadas-sexualmente-6845799

/historia/testimonios-ninos-abusados-sexualmente-por-sacerdotes

**VIDEOS:**

watch?v=26CcP26g4jU

watch?v=SGJ4JLifE0E

/gN-LCGigRIQ

.

* * *

.

Glosario

**Jinto **_niño o niña_

**Saar **_hijo _

Yjta _inocencia_ Hjem _hogar_

**H****å****p **_esperanza_

**Et ****Ø****yeblikk **_un momento_

**Merzne **_prínicipe o princesa _

**Fendoo **_esperanza_

**Tusen takk for at du holder meg i live **_gracias por mantenerme con vida_


End file.
